Born To Love you
by ChanChanandMosasi
Summary: A Typical Story about Ranma and Akane... But everything changed when Akane found the BLACK TAPE. FINALE CHAPTER! FIX CHAPTER 19 and 20
1. Am I pretty?

Akane: Yeheey!!! Chette-chan has another fanfic! Is this your new fanfic? or still one of your past fanfics?  
Ranma: Let's make a bet! It's one of Chette-chan's past fanfics am I right?  
Chette: yep! Another one. And you two will cooperate to help me out!   
Ranma: Well I don't mind  
Akane: Me either... *looks at Ranma* just don't go insulting me or something  
Chette: PLUS! I don't want fighting!  
Akane: Chette-chan relax, We won't argue.. unless..  
Chette: Unless what?  
Ranma: Unless you want us to fight. Remember. You're typing our words  
Chette: Oh yeah hehe.. I forgot..  
Ranma and Akane: *sweat drop*  
Chette: So.. whatever I type... you two will say it?  
Ranma and Akane: *nods*  
Chette: *smiles evilly* let's try this... *types something*  
Ranma: I Love you Akane  
Akane: I Love you too Ranma  
Chette: WHOO!!!!   
Ranma and Akane: *Blush* CHETTE-CHAN!?!?!?!  
Chette: Okay LOVERS *snickers* Let's go on with our new fanfic   
Ranma: er... *still blushing* I can't believe you did that...  
Akane: yep... demo... *Looks at Ranma*  
Ranma: *stares at Akane deeply*  
Akane: *blinks* CHETTE-CHAN!! YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN!!!  
Ranma: Just start the fanfic alright!!!!  
Chette: *giggles* I Love you Philip!!!! 

All Characters and Rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi  
and Viz Video ^_^  


**BORN TO LOVE YOU?   
Ranma 1/2 Fanfic **

**Part 1: Am I pretty? **

"Akane why don't you give up cooking? or at least just practice something else" Ranma said,  
Akane looked at him. "Like what?" 

They were both sitting at the entrance of the Doujou. It is noon and the sun shines so brightly at Nerima. The lunch was great. But not until the 2 fiancées of Ranma visited their beloved Ranma and offered them their specialty. After they left, Kasumi opened up a conversation about Akane's cooking. Ranma as usual made a remark but he later apologize to Akane. Kasumi told everyone that Akane needs encouragement. She also told them that before she was just like Akane and now she is a good cook.

After that, Ranma and Akane went to the Doujou. But Ranma did not encourage Akane... instead he told her to stop cooking. This made Akane mad, but she is curious of what's in Ranma's mind. So she controlled herself and asked...

  
"Like what?" 

"Well for starters, why don't you make yourself Beautiful?" Ranma said, not controlling his BIG MOUTH AGAIN.

Akane frowned, she felt more upset than ever. She thought that when Ranma always insult her and tell her that she is not cute... Ranma doesn't mean it. But now... "Why? Am I not pretty?" Akane asked, it is obvious that she got hurt of Ranma's words. 

But knowing Ranma... He didn't realize that He already hurt Akane. 

"Actually NO" Ranma said, smiling. 

  
Akane bolted up on her bed, sweating. It was a gentle dream...but the words ... it really hurt her terribly. Akane looked at the Clock, it said *5:30* she sighed and looked at the window. She whispered, "I am not pretty?" she sighed, and stood up. She walked to her full length mirror, and studied herself. She wasn't so bad after all... Actually she is really beautiful... Boys wants to date her... but.. 

Akane shook her head and asked herself again. "Am I pretty?" 

Actually NO! 

Akane gasped but later on she realized it was all in her mind. She looked once more at the mirror and frowned, = I better change my clothes = she then yawned and stretched out After that she grabbed a towel and walked out of her room. 

The house is still quiet and she continued to enter the bathroom to get a nice hot shower. 

When she went out of the bathroom, she heard voices. The family are already awake. Nabiki asking Kasumi where are her things, Kasumi greeting everyone else, Soun reading the newspaper and as usual... Ranma and his dad sparring. Akane ignored the usual activities of her family and went straightly to her room. 

After she changed her clothes to her uniform. She went out of her room and Kasumi greeted her. She took her seat, beside Onna Ranma and Kasumi handed her the bowl of rice and food. She was about to take a bite of her food when she took a quick glance to her fiancé.

Ranma noticed this, "What?" she asked, her mouth full of food.

Akane shook her head, "Oh nothing" she said, then she started to eat her food.

Ranma blinked, but then she shrug and continue to eat.

  
  
At the street...

Akane run as fast as she could, but she isn't surprise when Ranma caught her up. 

"Akane wait up!" 

Akane stop. 

"Why are you in a hurry?" Ranma asked, "It's too early" he added,

Akane frowned, "I just want something to change... I am tired of the same routine Ranma" she said, 

"So what's changing ya? instead of walking you're running?" Ranma asked,

Akane smiled evilly and run again.

"AKANE!!! WAIT UP!!!"

Approaching the school, Kunou and the Kendo Students were marching at the entrance of the school gate. It has been one of the responsibilities of the Kendo Students that was assigned last week by Principal Kunou.

Ranma was about to yell, 'AKANE WATCH OUT!' When He gasped seeing what Akane did... and what Akane did was so unexpected! Akane just jumped at the top of the heads of the Kendo Club including Tatewaki. As if Akane practically showed those boys her underwear! Ranma boiled when he realized what Akane did. He especially got mad when the Kendo Club started arguing what is the color of Akane's underwear. 

"I said, it's PINK!"   
"NO It's Blue are you blind?"   
"you're wrong! it's white!" 

Then Ranma saw Tatewaki Kunou, fainted. Blood in his nose...

"Pathetic..." 

Ranma clenched his fist and entered the school building.

After School, Ranma and Akane were walking towards the house. Ranma tried to ignore Akane and tried to show her that He is mad. But to his surprise, Akane did ignored her also for the rest of the class. 

Ranma now glaring at his fiancée. He could not believe Akane did that! Akane is not the type of girl who does something like that! She is definitely not Shampoo or Kodachi! So what he heck happened back there?! His mind screaming, What happened to this Akane? 

"So ah, what's were you thinking of... when you showed your panty to the HENTAI Kendo Club?" Ranma asked sarcastically. 

Akane blinked, "I did not-"  
  
Ranma interrupted her. Akane looked at him.. FUMING and Ranma's face is so red.. full of anger. "Oho! DO I LOOK STUPID?" Ranma asked her "If you didn't then why do they know the color of your underwear?"  
  
Akane stopped and turned fully at Ranma. "What's the color of my panty Ranma?" Akane asked,   
  
Ranma blushed, shock at Akane's question. "Well uh.. some told me it is White...Lace white, some said pink and other said blue" he realized that when Akane asked him that question unexpectedly, he started to fidget and played with his fingers. He stopped and crossed his arms. 

Akane smiled, "Don't worry they did not see my underwear" she said, resuming walking.

"But why did you do that?" Ranma asked, softly. he could not control his mouth. He needs to know why... He started to calm down. 

"It's no Big deal..."

Ranma boiled up with anger again. He landed on Akane's front. "NO BIG DEAL!?!" he asked,

"Yeah, just like showing off a little skin, that's all" Akane said, she smiled at him.

Ranma narrowed his eyes and leaned towards Akane. "OHO What have you done with AKANE?" Ranma asked, crossing his arms.

"Come on Ranma... you do this often" Akane said, coldly.

Ranma growled, "BUT that's different! I'm a GUY! Akane! I am a GUY!" he yelled furiously

Akane snapped him out, "But not in other people's eyes" she said,

Ranma looked away, "Fine. But Just don't do that again okay?" 

"Ranma... answer me honestly." Akane sigh "What can you say about me?" Akane asked 

Ranma Look surprised "Well a...am," 

"AM I PRETTY?" Akane asked, 

"you're not" Ranma said, blushing

"Oh," Akane frowned, = I knew it... = 

= Uh-uh = Ranma looked at her "Akane are you serious?" he asked, nervously. "Coz I was just kiddin ya know me" he added,

Akane smiled with relief. Ranma wasn't serious. "I am not" she said 

"Oh, he he I thought you were..." 

Akane smiled, "Ranma, if I'm serious, what will you say?" 

"Akane, you're not Ugly, and you're not Pretty...you're simple" Ranma said, = CUTE, DARN CUTE = he thought. "Yeah, that's the word" he said 

Akane smiled at him and they both continued to walk silent. 

The night went easy on them. Akane now feeling okay and Ranma controlling his mouth. The family for the first time experience a very peaceful dinner.

  
The next morning...

Nabiki put down her pencil when Katoshi approached her. "Hey Nabiki-sempai here is your the recorder" she said,

Nabiki nodded, "Well did you find something?" she asked,  
Katoshi nodded, "Well it's about your sister... Akane"   
Nabiki blinked, "What about her?"

Katoshi frowned, "Just don't let her hear this black tape okay sempai?" she said, giving the tape to Nabiki

Nabiki frowned, "What is this tape?"

"Something about Ranma... and his friends" 

"and?"

"I think they were interviewing Ranma and Ranma talks about Ukyou and Shampoo" she said, "Please Sempai.. don't let her hear this" 

Nabiki looked at the tape. "Don't worry I won't."

Then they heard the bell...

Nabiki carelessly dropped the tape on the dried trash can. Nabiki shrugged, "I want to hear it but oh well.. ever will I put my hand on that ewww" she run towards her classroom.

  
After a few minutes...

Akane passed by the trash can and saw a familiar black tape. She curiously ignored the stinky smell and picked up the black tape. She frowned, the tape was her favorite tape! She recorded her voice when she was a little girl! Where did this tape came from? she cleaned the tape and put it in her bag. 

  
To be continued...

Akane: What was that? Black tape?  
Ranma: sounds.. scary  
Chette: sounds interesting  
Akane: Okay then, well R+R okay?  
Ranma: See you everyone!


	2. BLACK TAPE

Ranma: Come on!!! Hurry up with the next chapter all right! and what is this about the "BLACK TAPE?!"  
  
Chette: You'll soon find out.   
Akane: Oh Don't forget the shout outs Chette-chan!  
Chette: Oh yeah thanks for reminding me Akane-san  
Akane: no problem!  
Ranma: can we just skip that part? I really want to read the fanfic now  
  
Chette: Hey! I did not type that! er okay.. but sorry Ranma! I will not skip this part. Actually, the Shout outs are one of the most important part! They are the people who supports us and they are one of the reasons why we writers write!   
  
Akane: Okay let's do it then!!!  
  
Shout outs:

Ranma: oooh someone made a bad... review chette-chan!!  
Akane: HA! She or He's gonna get it bad!!! Come on Chette! We want to see your action!

Chette: Okie ^_^ *looks at Heretic and smiles* God bless you ^_^ Thank you for your review ^_^ oh by the way, I am not chette teng anymore ^_^ I am Chette (That's my real name though) and I became a Christian and I thank God for that ^_^ Although in the past I can never keep up my mind on a single thing. Now I have found myself and the peace I want. (Only Jesus of course can give you that ^_^) 

I admit I exaggerated in the past and LIE to people about everything. But When Jesus knock on my heart I finally realized that why do I have to do this? when I received Jesus Christ? ^_^ (Let me give you an example. Ya know Magdalene? The prostitute who came up to Jesus? she was a prostitute and a bad woman. But when she knew Jesus, her life changed. I am Like her ^_^). 

Now I am exaggerating again, but in the RIGHT WAY. God deserves all the Glory and Praise. He gave me a brand new Life. A better LIFE! than EVER!

As for my dedication it was a shallow at first (obviously coz I was spiritual sorceress back then) but now I am so glad, and that I met Jesus. I'll stick to Him. (I can never let go of Him! He give so muchhh Blessing!!!) ^_^ 

*nods* I have a akanesaotome hotmail ^_^ and it was once hacked I was soo mad at that in the past. But then I realized that 'Why would I be mad for?' Obviously when I let go and let God, He gave me the best. I have my own server now.. my own Site and definitely my own email ^_^ 

Now about Johnny, He wasn't the one for me. I was fooling myself and I thought that I can make my own story. But when Jesus came into my Life, I found out that he is not the one for me ^_^ (The relationship that God has given me is the best!) check out blessingsofgod.com ^_^ 

It's okay if you don't believe me. It's your choice. But I choose to spread the Gospel ^_^ as for Father God. Maybe He is not real to you. But He is real to me and to all the people around the world. ^_^ I am experiencing Him and I would never let go of Him. ^_^. He deserves all the praises and Honor. He is the only one who deserve all of this. He loves so so very much that He even sacrifice His Son just to be reunited to us. ^_^ 

I am not ashamed of the GOSPEL of JESUS CHRIST. Because It's Power that leads to SALVATION. Why should I be ashamed? Why should I fear man's reaction? They are not the ones who sacrifice themselves so that I will be saved from the fire of hell! It was JESUS! IT IS JESUS! Why should I be ashamed and scared? 

About the Fanfiction. I am doing my job to "write stories" I just did my profile ^_^ I am not VIOLATING any rules. Am I right ranma?

Ranma: *shock and nodded*  
  
Chette: Thank you ^_^ and plus if you want to read other fanfics without no "spreading the Good news and all" why not read others instead of mine? I know this is a fanfiction and I am writing fanfics ^_^. It's my freewill to use my fanfics as an evangelism. (because they are my fanfics ^^) God bless ^_^ Thank you ^_^

Akane: I don't believe it.. I'm expecting a lot of angry words..   
  
Chette: *looks at Akane* well why should I be angry? Jesus wasn't an all time favorite. Even though with so many things He had done. People still yelled, "Crucify Him". It is expected but I am not mad ^_^ Demo I just have to answer all his/her reviews ^_^

Ranma: I'm glad you're not like this.. *secretly pointing at Akane*  
Akane: *Stares at Ranma*  
Chette: er Continue!!! *whispers at Ranma* by the way... I was like Akane in the past :P  
Akane: ............

cherrybloss9 - hehe sorry about the grammar thingy but I wrote this when I was young ^_^   
goku905041 - Arigato!!! *huggles*   
Desktop Creator - thanks ^_^ although I wrote this when I was young ^_^   
gangsta-girl - it's sunday so yep Update ^_^   
cherri ookami - Hehe arigato! yep another one! (but this was a fanfic when I was a little girl)   
Sieg1308 - *huggles* arigato!!!   
AnimeObsessionFantasy - *gives you a lollipop*   
  
Ranma: Now done! Get it on!!!!  
Akane: Remember! Chette-chan's first Language is not English so sorry for the grammar!   
Ranma: Plus she wrote this when she was young.  
Chette: *giggles* I Love you Philip!!!! 

All Characters and Rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi  
and Viz Video ^_^  


**BORN TO LOVE YOU?   
Ranma 1/2 Fanfic **

**Part 2: ****BLACK TAPE...  
  
**  
Akane put the black tape on her table and sat on her chair. = I wonder if my favorite song is still here? = she smiled and switch her cassette player. She gently put the tape and push the play button...

It was silence at first then she heard her favorite song. But before it reaches the chorus the song stopped and she heard some voices. 

*Cool! you have recorder?*  
*I just borrowed this for my project*  
*hehe I have a better idea.. let's spy on Hiroshi! He is my crush ever since*

Akane giggled, someone had a crush with Hiroshi? she continued to listen, then she heard a brand new voices. 

*Hey! Now it's your turn Ranma!*  
*What do I gotta?*  
*Yeah we want to know your life! It sucks and it's crazy what else?*

Akane heard Ranma laughed,  
  
*Why ya people think my life sucks and it's crazy? Let me tell ya... it's GREAT!*

Akane blinked, = great? Ranma said his life is great? =

*come on Saotome what do you mean by that?*

*It's hell ya great! There's never a dull moment in my life! I've been chased by cute girls! beating pathetic low and weak guys. My Life is the best!*  
  
"Chased by cute girls?" Akane asked, and looked at the radio.  
  
*Come on don't fool us Saotome!*  
  
*Am not! Are you surprised? you do think that I don't like this huh? Come on! I appreciate Life too ya know? plus do you have any idea how many people would kill to be in my place? try naming someone else that has women flocking to his door, at night or day, claiming to be his one true love!*

"Why that that.... Jerk!" Akane growled,  
  
*Yeah, okay we got the point. But aside from your WOMEN... there are those guys. and these guys wants your cute BABES too*   
  
*You mean like Ryouga? heh... he's way too shy to admit he loves Akane! plus if he tries to blurt his feelings on her... I'm gonna tell Akane... Ryouga's little secret! and I'll get to win Akane again!*

"Ryouga is In Love with me?" Akane asked "What little secret?" she added,  
  
*Moouse.. che... Shampoo doesn't LOVE HIM! Hahaha Moouse is too blindly in love with Shampoo but Shampoo LOVES ME*

Akane's battle aura starts to appear...

*Kunou? nah. Akane hate him. Plus Kunou is in love with me too*

*Eww you're gross Ranma!*

*I'm just saying the truth! plus He is in love with my girl side okay? idiot*

*What about this... guy you're telling us.. Shin.. suke? argh I forgot his name..*  
  
*You mean Shinnosuke? Well, okay, I admit I was a little worried about Shinnosuke for a while, but after I got Akane back, the idiot probably forgot about her*   
  
"Why that..." Akane fumed 

*The prince of Togenkyou?*

*Oh the pathetic Touma. Very young. not good for Akane. Besides He already gave up on her when he found out that he couldn't win over me*  
  
*So you mean to say it was all.. fake?*  
  
*Of course! That's the reason why AKANE, kodachi, Shampoo and Ukyou keep fighting over me. Women love men who play hard to get*

Akane closed her eyes, she controlled herself to run towards Ranma and whack him really hard.

*The easiest one to fool is Kodachi. Very obsessed at me and Stupid. let me add that on my list. She's the only one that doesn't require that much effort to keep her madly in love with me. I just don't really like the drugs she's using*

*You forgot to mention his laugh is scary*

*Haha ya got that right Daisuke! Shampoo is.. very very pretty. But she is so desperate to bring home a husband. Plus. She is so damn stupid. It's also easy to fool her. Just send her flowers and stuff and she would fall in love with you all over again*

*What about Ukyou*

*Ucchan is the Best cook. She's my Best friend. But It's easy to fool her too. I just have to put on that 'sweet, innocent' look all women go gaga over, and say the right words and there ya have it! Another score for Saotome!* 

"Baka..." Akane said...  
  
*What about Akane? Akane is the most Beautiful girl here, and you're Lucky to have her...Do you have any idea how many people would kill to be in your place? you know, not the fact that you have a fiancées BUT AKANE!?*  
  
*Akane...she's the hardest. Sometimes, I almost want to give up on her*   
  
"Give up on me?" Akane felt her tears falls on her face.   
  
*she's nowhere near as pretty as the others*  
  
"Nowhere pretty?" Akane asked   
  
*she can't cook. She is violent... very violent. Horrible Fiancée... has horrid temper. But she tries to be tough although she is vulnerable too. I got her when she was dumped by Dr. Toufou and I just did what I did to other girls. a few words, then gentle touch, a sweet smile.. and sometimes I also act like I Love her. Since I am 'STUCK' with her. Plus she enjoys being the D.I.D*

*D.I.D?*

*Damsel in Distress* 

"DAMSEL IN DISTRESS?!" Akane shouted  
  
*COME ON AKANE IS MUCH BEAUTIFUL THAN SHAMPOO AND UKYOU!*  
  
*DUH!*  
  
*Well anyway, continue...*  
  
*Haha when I insult her! she thinks I am just kidding. Well sometimes I do but sometimes I don't. Sometimes when I am really angry I really insult her. But even though I am just kidding or I am serious in insulting her. She still hit me with that heavy mallet of hers. I love looking at her after she realized what she has done for me and can see guilt in her face*

*Oh no! Katoshi! you forgot to turn off the recorder!*  
*Oh my! I hope Akane won't hear this! we have to tell Nabiki Sempai!*  
*yeah you better-*

Akane push the stop button and felt weak as ever. She felt like her heart broke into hundreds of pieces and she can't pick them... everything is a mess... Tears fell silently on her face... she could not believe what she heard... 

  
Morning, Akane sat on her place silently, beside Ranma, who is of course Munching his food, after he finished his rice. "It taste great!" Ranma said "I want some more!"  
  
Kasumi smiled and looked at Akane, she handed her bowl and blinked, "are you Okay Akane-chan?"  
  
Akane startled, "I-I'm fine, thanks"  
  
"By the way, someone delivered a present for you" Kasumi said  
  
Akane looked at her now "from who?"  
  
"From Ryouga"  
  
"Oh the Lost boy?" Ranma said, between munching food.  
  
Akane bit her anger back, she remembered that she is mad at Ranma. She first calmed herself and when she had done that. She smiled brightly. "Oneechan, where is the present?"  
  
Kasumi blinked again, "my, how energetic of you to ask it" Kasumi said, "Your usual reaction is...put it in my room" 

Akane smiled, "Well I JUST REALIZED now that Ryouga is KINDA CUTE" Akane said, she acted and sigh dreamily.

The Family looked at her... Ranma choked some food... and started coughing

Akane looked at them "Why don't I have the right to DAYDREAM about him?"  
  
"But Akane it is not right. Ranma is here" Kasumi said  
  
Akane crossed her arms, "So what?"  
  
"he is your fianc"  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot sorry" Akane said, she looked at Ranma, who was looked at her back smirking, then he started munching again. "I am sorry for being a HORRIBLE FIANCÉE" Akane added,

Ranma choke the food again.

  
  
At School, Akane avoided Ranma for the whole school day  
  
"What's up with the two of you?" Daisuke asked Ranma, 

Ranma looked at Akane laughing. Then he turned to looked at his friends, "I should be the one asking you... have you said something strange to her?" he asked, in a warn voice

"Not that we remember"

  
Akane is sitting on her chair, Sayuri and Yuka are there, It was so unusual because Akane is ENTERTAINING some BOYS?!   
  
"Boy Akane You're such a Knockout!" Sayuri said, giggling  
  
After Classes, Ranma looked around for Akane. But no Akane. He asked their other classmates and some of them told Ranma that Akane already left the school. Ranma frowned and walked home by himself. He kept thinking what made Akane do that? entertain boys and now leaving him alone?

"Nihao Ailen" Shampoo glomped at Ranma

Ranma growled, "Not now Shampoo!" he said,  
  
But Shampoo did not let go, "Ailen Shampoo, want you to date her"   
  
Ranma sighed, "I have no money"  
  
"Shampoo do" Shampoo giggled and hugged Ranma tightly.  
  
"get off him hussy!"  
  
Ranma smiled, seeing Ukyou. "Ucchan!"  
  
Ukyou pulled Shampoo off to Ranma, Ranma was grateful... 

"if you're looking for Akane... Ranchan. She went to Doctor Toufou's. I heard that from their conversation a while ago" Ukyou said, as continued to pull Shampoo away from Ranma.

Ranma smiled and with one hand, he shoved Shampoo away from him. "Thanks Ucchan, you're the best" he said, then he gave Ukyou a wink.

Ukyou blushed and Ranma smirked, "women..."

  
Akane sat quietly at Dr.Toufou's clinic. Nothing is wrong with her. Just her heart. 

Dr.Toufou entered the room and frowned slightly. "Nothing's wrong with you Akane. So why did you tell me that you need a check up?" he asked,

Akane sighed, "No Dr.Toufou.. there's something wrong with me.. I know it. I can feel it" she said, 

Dr.Toufou sat in front of Akane, "Maybe. Did something happen between you and Ranma again?" he asked,

The name Ranma, brought Akane into tears. She shook her head and wiped her tears. "No.. Ranma and I-"

"We been friends for years. Don't fool me. I already know you." Dr.Toufou said,

"Well there's is this... Black tape" Akane said, she told Dr.Toufou about her problem. Dr.Toufou listened very carefully. Then he handed Akane some tissues. He felt sorry for her. A beautiful, kind lady and she is suffering from this. = She doesn't deserve any of this = Dr. Toufou thought.

After a few minutes...  
  
"And that's the whole story" Akane finished her story. Her eyes closed. For a few minutes, she did not hear Dr.Toufou's voice. She sighed and decided to leave. But when she was about to stand up, Dr.Toufou grabbed her hand.  
  
"Akane may I have a suggestion?" Dr.Toufou asked, he looked serious.  
  
Akane nodded,

"for a start, I do believe that you and Ranma make a LOVELY COUPLE" Dr.Toufou said, he stood up and walked towards his window. He looked at the moon, shinning so brightly. "When I first saw the two of you. I knew that you two are perfect for each other. Both martial artists, both have one goal and that is..." he looked at her, "To carry on the Anything goes Martial arts"

Akane looked down.

"and to tell you honestly, I can't believe that he said something like that. Knowing Ranma" Dr.Toufou said, "But on the other side. I don't really know Ranma like I know you. He comes here when he is all bruised up. When he has problems with his Body and curse. Or when someone is in need of me" Dr.Toufou continued. He adjusted his glasses. "but..." Dr.Toufou walked towards Akane. He stopped in front of Akane and kneeled. "But if he thinks that way. then so be it" he said, 

Akane sniffed, "What do you mean?" she asked, she lift her head to meet Dr.Toufou's eyes.

"GIVE UP ON HIM" Dr.Toufou said, "He doesn't deserve someone special like you" he added,  
  
Akane gasped, "W-What?"  
  
"he said you're uncute, unsexy..." Dr.Toufou said, "But if you are...how come boys chase after you?" he asked, 

Akane blushed but shook her head. "I-I can't love anyone else...except him, you know that" she whispered, but Dr.Toufou heard her.  
  
"Believe me Akane. There are a lot of Guys in this world and they are better than Ranma Saotome"

"But-"  
  
"I know what you're up too. But I don't believe that you can never love someone except Ranma. You're just Afraid of a serious commitment" he said,

"I am...not. But I know I cannot forget Ranma and I-"

"Are you sure?" Dr.Toufou asked, when Akane nodded, Dr.Toufou gave Akane a cute smile. "Stand up" he ordered her, as he put off his glasses.  
  
Outside the Clinic..

Ranma step in the Clinic and was about to call Akane when he saw the door of the Clinic was open. He walked towards the door but he stopped when he saw... 

Dr.Toufou and Akane!  
Dr.Toufou's right hand, lifted up Akane's chin.   
Akane looked deeply at Dr.Toufou  
  
Dr. Toufou smiled, "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met... Akane-chan" he said, Then he leaned forward and Kissed Akane.

Ranma yelled but something's wrong. Nothing is coming out of his mouth.  
  
YOU'RE LOOSING HER!!!!>  
YOU'RE LOOSING HER!!!!>  
YOU'RE LOOSING HER!!!!>  
What's the matter with you! break the kiss!> Ranma's heart yelling.  
Break it! Break it!> his mind screaming too.  
  
Ranma clenched his fist, He wants to barge at the clinic and give Dr.Toufou a hundred of punches. But he could not even move his feet. Ranma felt his tears flow freely when he saw Akane respond to Dr.Toufou's kiss... = That's it. = Ranma turned away and left the Clinic. 

  
Back at clinic

Dr. Toufou ended the kiss and cough, "Opps, I'm so sorry, I kinda' got carried away" Dr. Toufou said, blushing.  
  
Akane blushed "Dr. Toufou why did you kiss me?"  
  
Dr. Toufou put his glasses on and smiled at Akane. "I kissed you because I want to show you something. I was at first hesitated to give you one. But I have to because I want you to realize something. At first you did not kiss back, so I thought my observation is wrong. But after a few seconds, you kissed back and I know that in those few seconds of me kissing you... you forgot about Ranma" he said,

Akane could not lie... she nodded.

Dr.Toufou smiled, "So you see.. at the right atmosphere.. the right guy... and the right time. You'll be able to find a much better person than Ranma" he said, 

"So I have to explore to that kind of world?"

"Exactly. You're a pretty girl. Why don't you go ahead and explore the men's world. Enjoy Life Akane. We only live once."

"thanks Dr. Toufou" Akane said, now feeling better.  
  
"Anytime Akane" 

Akane picked her bag and bowed in front of the Doctor. Dr.Toufou gaze followed Akane as she disappeared in the corner. = If.. my darling Kasumi find out about this.. I'll be a dead guy = he said, then he smiled, = Akane is not a bad kisser after all =  
  
Akane sighed and leaned at the gate of their house. She touched her lips and closed her eyes. All she can remember was the eyes of Dr.Toufou before she closed her eyes and their lips met. Akane opened her eyes and shivered. She knows why Dr.Toufou did that... but it felt great...

"Akane, Konbanwa" Kasumi greeted her

Akane jumped, and saw Kasumi smiling at her. She felt butterflies in her stomach and she remembered kissing Dr.Toufou, "O-Oyasumi... Oneechan" she said, she hurriedly entered the house.

"Akane, are you all right?" 

"I'm fine" Akane said, quickly putting off her shoes.  
  
"Do you want to eat?" Kasumi asked, she is confused. Is her dear sister avoiding her looks? Is she guilty of something?  
  
"No Oneechan, thanks...I need to sleep early" Akane said, not looking at her.  
  
"Oh okay"  
  
After a few seconds...

Ranma entered the house and saw Kasumi walking towards the House. "Hey Oneechan. I am home" he said,   
  
Kasumi looked at Ranma, "Akane is acting weird. Did something happen at school?" she asked, innocently.

Ranma clenched his fist. = Yeah, but not in school. But in your beloved Toufou's clinic! = he screamed in his mind. He shook his head as the image of AKANE Kissing back Dr.Toufou... He growled "Nothing happened"  
  
Kasumi blinked, "oh my but why did you growled?" she asked,

Ranma glared at Kasumi. "Oneechan? can you please for once stop asking so many questions?" he snapped at her.

Kasumi gasped, 

Ranma opened the door of his room when he saw his father snoring loudly. He can feel heat inside of his head. = I need to take a cold shower = he said,

Ranma entered the bathroom and took a cold shower. She is now in her female form and her anger vanished. But she is almost into tears.... she shook her head, she could not take that image away... 

You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met... Akane-chan 

Onna Ranma frowned, "I guess Akane still like Dr.Toufou" she said, "I should be happy right?" she added, she wiped her tears but another batch of tears came out of her eyes. "But why do I feel like this? Why am I crying? Why can't I be happy for her?" she whispered... 

  
To be continued...

Ranma: CHETTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Chette: yes?  
Ranma: *yelling* YOU MADE AKANE KISSED DR.TOUFOU!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!  
Chette: It's just a FANFIC!  
  
Ranma: And what's that BLACK TAPE! THAT'S is TOTALLY WRONG! I HATE MY LIFE! and NEVER WOULD I... IN MY ENTIRE LIFE TO TELL THOSE WORDS!!!!  
  
Chette: It's just a fanfic! Besides I know that you're not going to tell those words. But if you wait for the chapters. You'll know... there's a reason behind all of this okay?  
  
Akane: Um... Chette-chan... Ranma... stop fighting  
Chette and Ranma: ..........  
Ranma: *stuck out his tongue* TOMBOY  
Akane: *narrowed her eyes* BAKA  
  
Chette: er.. R+R!!!! Oh yeah before I forgot a fanfic (I forgot what kind) inspired me to write this. Although that fanfic is way too dark... It inspired me to make one ^^ 

*END for Now*  
  
Chette: I have to say that so that I have to stop Ranma and Akane... :D  
Review!!!!


	3. The New Akane Tendou

Ranma: CHETTE!!!  
  
Chette: *pants* Oi! Ranma! Akane! er.. Here!!! *gives the paper to Ranma*  
  
Akane: Are you okay Chette-chan?  
  
Chette: *blushing* My stomach ache.. and I think I hav'ta go to the BATHROOM!!!!

Akane:........  
Ranma: Then go! Why' dya tellin us that?   
Chette: Yeah Okay!!! *runs away from them*  
Ranma: What was that?...

Akane: *snatch the paper away from Ranma* Okay here are the shoutouts!

Ranma bowed and starts the shoutouts

Daphne Li - Wow.. Thanks for that Review! Hehe Chette almost cried reading that. Well yeah Chette is really happy with her Life now so No one can affect it. I guess surrending to God is a good thing 

Chette: It is the Best Ranma.

Ranma: *gasp* where did you came from?

Chette: bathroom.. but *runs away again*

Ranma: sweatdrop...

Sophie-chan - Eh? Starts Chanting? *looks at Akane* um.. Akane doesn't like those stuff it's freaking her out... but thanks for the review! um.. Triangle? what Triangle? *blinks*

gangsta-girl - yeah! I am not that um.. well *looks at Akane, who crossed her arms* well yeah.. um just remember this is just a fanfic... um yeah, As I remembered Chette said this is Ranma and Akane fanfic *blushed*  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - yehey! at least it's a lollipop! and not um *whispers something in AnimeObsessionFantasy ears* Akane's.. terrible cookies... *looks at Akane who didn't noticed him* whew.. that was close...  
  
FreeTheSoul888 - Thanks!  
  
Cat - oh yeah.. you're right. That black tape is very mean... But Honestly! Even I am um.. *looks at Akane* Oh alright! *looks at Cat* even I am a egoistical, Casanova and a insensitive Guy! I could never say those words! Maybe to other girls but not to Akane! coz I Love- *whispers to Cat's ears* I Love Akane.... er.. wait a minute you're a person right? whew...  
  
_WiNd_ - It's updated! Thanks!  
  
cherrybloss9 - oh thanks Sakura! your name is cherry right? so that means Sakura! Oh Sakura are cute don't you agree?   
  
Desktop Creator - um.. you'll soon find out but.. remember that I... Ranma Saotome could not do such Horrible things to Akane! 

Akane: *blinks* you sounded like kunou for a second.. Ranma...

Ranma: *shivers* anyway... Remember, Chette doesn't own ANY of US   
  
Akane: and this is one of her past fanfics, which means this fanfic is already finished. But she only published it now.  
  
Ranma: So don't kept askin her to change her grammar or something like that

Akane: and yeah we know it's not Sunday. But Chette decided to update her fanfics because this is also the day where she will update her pages.

Ranma: BEGIN!

Akane: Wait! Chette Loves Philip too!

Ranma: *mumbles* why can't she tell me that word though.. it's easy for her to say that but-

Akane: You sayin' something Ranma?  
Ranma: er.. No.. just begin the story

**  
BORN TO LOVE YOU?   
Ranma 1/2 Fanfic **

**Part 3: ****THE NEW AKANE TENDOU?**

Next morning, Akane woke up early. It was a beautiful Saturday, She planned to go to the mall to buy new stuff for herself. She already convinced herself to change. She yawned and stretched her arms. After that, she opened her closet and took out her most sexiest short white dress. (which is by the way the first time she'll wear it).

"Time for a make-over Akane Tendou" she whispered, she took a glance at the mirror and smiled. "Yep. Change. Good. Indeed" she said, then she pulled out her make-up kit that she hid for so many months. She took off the cover and smiled, there she saw her brand new make-up kits. It was once a birthday gift from Nabiki when she graduated from Elementary. Nabiki said that Akane is already a teenager so she gave that Kit to her. But Akane doesn't like make-up so she hid them. But now... things have changed and she needed them now.

"What do you mean she'll go shopping alone?!" Mr.Tendou asked Nabiki twice already.

Nabiki found out that Akane will go out. When she entered the room. Mr.Tendou asked Nabiki where is Akane. Nabiki told them that Akane won't join dinner because she plans to go shopping. 

When Mr.Tendou saw his middle daughter frowned already. He knew that he already made Nabiki irritated. He wasn't surprise that his youngest daughter Akane will go to the mall. He knows that Akane can take care of herself... but the fact that she is alone.. and not with Ranma? = Speaking of Ranma... = he thought. He took a glanced at the young boy munching his food. = He acts like he doesn't care. = Mr.Tendou thought.

Kasumi smiled sweetly, "Well knowing Akane-chan... she can take care of herself" she said, as she handed the bowl to Mr.Panda (Saotome). But before Mr.Panda (Saotome) could reach for the bowl, Kasumi accidentally dropped it when she saw...

"Akane-chan?"

  
All of them stared at the young lady who just entered the room. 

Ranma's bowl and jaw dropped when he saw Akane. She is definitely beautiful with what she is wearing now. White silk short dress, white long boots, a pair of diamonds earrings and make-up?! Ranma felt really uncomfortable when he realized that Akane is going like that.

Akane smiled at Kasumi, "Oneechan? can you unlocked the door so that I can go?" she asked,

Mr.Tendou however grabbed a blanket, run and covered Akane. "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO WEAR SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!"

Akane removed the blanket. "Dad I am old enough" she said, 

"BUT THAT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE A DRESS! IT LOOKS LIKE UNDERWEAR TO ME!!!" Mr.Tendou yelled,

Kasumi gave her a sweet smile, "Why don't you eat first Akane-chan?" she asked, as she handed her bowl

"No thanks Oneechan.. Can you just please unlock the door?" she asked, sweetly.

Ranma could not keep off his eyes from Akane. Then he almost jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. He looked at the hand... and then at the face, he almost freaked out when he saw Mr.Tendou crying face. 

"Ranma! Come with her!" he yelled,

Akane sighed, and crossed her arms. 

"So what's this all about?" Nabiki asked, then she took a bite at her food. "Why the new get up? Are you trying to change? are you the new Akane?" she asked, 

Akane smiled "Yes, that's the word! Thanks Nabs!" 

Nabiki frowned, she hate pet names.... "Nabs?" 

Akane nodded, "Yes. I would like you to meet the new Akane Tendou" she bowed gracefully. "And this Akane needs a make-over" she said, 

Ranma could imagine... Akane moving far away from him... Leaving him...

Nabiki smirked, "So Tell me New Akane Tendou" she said, "what's the difference between Our Akane and you?" 

Akane nodded, "This Akane." she pointed herself. "Is a sophisticated girl and not a Tomboy" she looked at Ranma. Akane saw Ranma gulped

"Go on" Nabiki said 

"This Akane need a make-over. Not only at her looks, but her habits and of course the way of her life" she said, "I want to explore new things.. I want to enjoy my real life." 

"What new things?" Kasumi asked,

Akane sighed, "having fun? Making New Friends? Shopping... dating-"

Mr.Tendou gasped, "AKANE! You can't date other guys! you know that!" he said, 

"Dad.. you don't own my life" Akane said, directly.

"Wahahaha My little baby!" Mr.Tendou cried on Kasumi's shoulder. 

"Akane!" Ranma stood up 

"Dating? You can't date.. Akane" Nabiki said, then she thought for a minute. "Well you can date.. but that would mean..."

"Yes. Nabs... I NEED TO GIVE RANMA UP" Akane controlled her tears. She looked straight at Ranma.

Ranma trembled. He felt.. so many emotions... He wants to yell at her and tell her that she is so damn stupid for deciding like that. He felt sad and angry at the same time. He also felt confused... He closed his eyes and clenched his fist. He remembered Dr.Toufou. He opened his eyes and glared at Akane. "Who gave you this idea?" he asked, "Oh let me guess.. your beloved Doctor Toufou?" Ranma asked coldly. 

Kasumi hearing 'Doctor Toufou's name'. She looked at Ranma... puzzled. 

"Maybe?" Akane replied back. "at least He tried to help me" she added, coldly.

Ranma smirked, "For what Akane? He help you? che.." Ranma looked away, he turns his back on Akane. "Just don't go wailing on me if something happened to you." 

That was the sentence, Akane waited... she smiled and crossed her arms. "Thanks.. I've been waiting for those words... Ranma" she said,

Ranma turned to look at her? "Really?" he asked, sarcastically.

Akane glared at him. "Don't act Ranma as if you even care. I am not what you can call 'Damsel in Distress' I can take care of myself" Akane said , "Before you came into my life. I only protect myself. And I still can." she said, "I don't need your rescue. You were the only one who kept rescuing me. BAKA" 

"What do you mean about that?" Ranma asked,

"Don't make me laugh Saotome." Akane said, she shook her head. "Well anyway I just want to tell you that I am not like Shampoo, Ukyou or Kodachi" Akane smiled at Ranma. "And I'm not crazy in Love with you" she added, 

Ranma felt his heart was stabbed. 

"and one more thing...I just want to remind you that, I DON'T ENJOY BEING A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS" she said, and with that she exited the room. 

Ranma was shocked. He stood there for moment, recalling Akane's words... they're seem familiar.. where did he heard those...

  
Inside the Bus...

Akane sat on the bus and sighed. She looked at the window. = Of all the fiancées, Only Ukyou is the one that Ranma told Hiroshi as a good Fiancée, maybe she is perfect for him = Akane controlled herself to choke the words... Plus. She doesn't need Ranma. She needs someone who Loves her... She needs to find her Right guy Now.

  
When the bus stop in front of the Ginza's Shopping mall. Akane went out of the bus. Boys kept staring at her, but Akane ignored them. She doesn't want to meet the guys who stared at her like a peace of meat. 

She looked at the mall and sighed, "Well here goes..." Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and almost knocked out the person. But when she turned around and saw the person, she controlled her reflexes... 

"Ojoo-san (miss).. could you tell me where is the market place here in Ginza?" she asked,

Akane smiled, "Auntie.. Don't you recognize me?" she asked,

The Lady blinked, "Well your face seems familiar but..." she stopped and looked at Akane's eyes... She gasped. "Akane-san?" 

Akane nodded, 

"My, you look SOPHISTICATED!" Mrs.Saotome exclaimed, 

Akane smiled and turn around. "Do I look cute?" 

"You're beautiful!" 

"Thanks Auntie" Akane sighed and smiled.

"How's Ranma and Genma?" she asked,

Akane frowned, "...The usual"

Mrs.Saotome saw Akane's frown and knew that there is something wrong... "Are you okay Akane-san?" she asked, her favorite future daughter-in-law. 

Akane gulped and took Mrs.Saotome's hands. "Will your heart...break if I told you that I want to give up on your Son?" she asked, she hated this... but she has too.

"Did He do something horrible to you again?" her voice became louder 

Akane shook her head, "N-No, I just thought..." 

"You are going to dump my Ranma with no good reasons?" Mrs.Saotome asked, she can't believe that this is happening. "Akane. you're perfect for him...you've been together for 3 years and I can't believe you're going to dump him after all these.. years" she said, she bowed her head and shook her head.

Akane couldn't stand seeing Mrs.Saotome like this. She squeezed Mrs.Saotome's hands. "T-There's a reason. Auntie Nodoka-" she said,

Mrs.Saotome looked at Akane's sad eyes "Then tell me.. what's that reason?" she asked,

Akane shook her head, "I can't tell you.. but I need you to understand me." she said, and a tear fell on her cheek.

Mrs.Saotome frowned. This is serious. Akane is lonely and she knows that her son is lonely too... She handed Akane some tissue "Here..." she said, "Don't cry..you're going to ruin your make-up" she said, smiling sadly.

"Aunt-" 

"Akane. Ranma really Loves you...he had proved it a lot of times..." 

"I just need to have fun" Akane said, she lied. She could not tell Mrs.Saotome what really happened. She doesn't want to tell her that her son only acted that Ranma loves her... if she find out. She'll think that Ranma is not a man and Ranma will commit seppuku...

"I understand you Akane" Mrs.Saotome "Well I need to go" she sighed. "I really am in a hurry..." she added,

"Auntie, you didn't answer my question" 

Mrs.Saotome sighed deeply and frowned. "Akane, it will be a very painful moment for me, if you give up on him. Of all of Ranma's fiancées.. It's you who is my Favorite" she said, 

Akane hugged Mrs.Saotome tightly "I'm so sorry Auntie" she said,

"Me too.. I'm sorry too" Mrs.Saotome said, hugging Akane back. 

Akane carefully wiped her tears. "Oh yes... Aunt the market in Ginza is on the left" she said, 

"Thanks Akane.." she said,

After a few seconds...

Akane stood calmly and looked at her....as Mrs.Saotome walks away from her. 

"Gomen Nasai" Akane whispered  


To be continued...

Ranma: MOM TO THE RESCUE!!!  
Akane: Chette-chan not yet finished?  
  
Ranma: Oh well .. just end it up here... I can't believe that *looks at Akane* you again broke our engagement.

Akane: I don't break our engagement! It's just the fanfic!  
Ranma: Whatever...  
Akane: Sigh..   
Ranma: R+R!!!

Akane: By the way Ranma.. there are other fanfics too where you broke your engagement to me!

Ranma: Oh really? name one?

Chette: *stopped typing*


	4. Giving Ranma to UCCHAN?

**Do you have a Personal Journal/Diary or blog? Because I have one too!  
I am looking for people who have one.. I started READING and WRITING   
personal blogs now. Can I have ther Link? and can I link your blog to mine?  
oh yeah visit my personal blog (the link is on the homepage link :))  
  
Thanks!!!**

----------

Chette: *looks at Ranma and Akane* Okay you two... shake hands  
Ranma: *looks away*  
Akane: *looks away too*  
Chette: Come on guys... we don't have all day  
Ranma: Why should I apologize to that kawaiikune?  
Akane: It's that Baka's fault so don't look at me Chette-chan  
  
Chette: It's no one's fault! Besides always remember that this is just a FANFIC! And there are millions of fanfics all over the internet! This is just one of them.

Akane: I don't care. It's his fault!  
  
Ranma: Mine? Who started it? In the first place I only said that you broke the engagement again 

Chette: Okay I had enough of this... *types*

Ranma: I'm sorry Akane *glares at Chette*  
Akane: I'm sorry Ranma *couldn't control her mouth*  
  
Chette: There! Now do the shoutouts *gives the paper to Akane*

Ranma and Akane: *blushing*

Chette: Hello? we don't have all day? :D  
  
Shoutouts:

Sachi - Thank you so much! Don't worry, new chapter is Up :D

WW - Thanks for your review ^_^   
  
Sieg1308 - Oi you're here again! Let me give you a hug again! *Akane was about to hug Sieg when Ranma pulled Akane away from Sieg*

Ranma: *looks at Sieg* are you a male or a female? Because if you're a male... you cannot hug Akane!

Akane: *crossed her arms* But I already hugged him in the other fanfic

Ranma: WHAT?!

Chette: continue @.@

Ranma: *murmuring*

Metallica-Militia2005 - arigato :D 

Chette: Let me do this:

Kalen Darkmoon - I have the full Ranma 1/2 episode. (All seasons from 1-7); all Ovas from Shampoo's mystical brooch to the Akane doll possessed Akane. I have the full Manga and even translations. From the beginning to the postponed wedding. I am a 1001% Fan of Ranma and Akane. And this fanfic is Ranma and Akane. So don't worry even though this fanfic doesn't seem like Akane and Ranma at first, it is because it's not yet complete. Plus. Why would I put Ranma and Akane (as okay) at the start of the story, where's the excitement there? Also I wrote this when I was young and I just republished it again. (So other people knew the story already). For the Ranma situation. I know that Ranma (even how insensitive and jerk he is) he cannot hurt AKANE's feelings like that. That is why, I pointed out... (If you were reading the Ranma and Akane convo before and after the story, you'll know that Ranma said that He cannot do that to Akane... and I will say "it is just a fanfic") As for my grammar: I admit that English is not my first language and I have the worst grammar ever. But even though ... I am proud of what I wrote back when I was 10 years old. And I don't have plans to change my fanfic grammar. (Maybe I'll make a new Ranma and Akane fanfic at this present and then I'll ask if anyone can become my pre-reader). Thank you for your suggestion though, I'll try to read your fanfic when I am not busy, Although I am not into many reviews. (I mean in the past I would want to have so many reviews) but now.. 1 review is okay, because at least I know that there are people who appreciate my work and I make them happy. Because even though, in the past... my three ccs fanfics reached about 1000+ reviews and yet I don't feel satisfied. But now even though there are only 3 people who reviewed, at least I know that these 3 people I made them happy :) 

kickoutthejams - *Chette gives you two thumbs up too* :D Thank you!!!   
  
Sophie-chan - hehe Ranma was just kidding :P Thanks and yes we understand what you said in your review ^_^  
  
FreeTheSoul888 - well wait no more :D   
AnimeObsessionFantasy - oi! are you kidding? are you eating Akane's cookies? Wow...  
  
cherrybloss9 - waaiii I am not mean @.@ but the next chapter is up ^_^ and the next chapter of this chapter will be updated next week :D

Desktop Creator - *gives you a candy* hehehe ^_^   
  
  
Ranma: So Chette-chan, is your stomach okay now?  
  
Chette: *nodded* yep! Thanks to Father God! *looks at you* Remember that I don't own Ranma 1/2 and the characters. This is a past fanfic and I decided to publish it... to share it to the whole world again (hehe coz I already shared this fanfic in the past). 

If you like my story.. review it ^^ so that I will know that you like/appreciate my fanfics ^_^

Ranma: So stop complain' bout her grammar

Chette: It's okay. *Smiles* English is not my first language :D and...

Akane: *raise her arms* Chette Loves Philip!!!

Ranma: What about me? Don't you love me? *looks at Akane*

Akane: ............

Chette: *laughing out loud*  
  
**  
BORN TO LOVE YOU?   
Ranma 1/2 Fanfic **

**Part 4: ****Giving Ranma to UCCHAN?**

Akane took a deep breath and entered the shopping mall with a smile. She knew that boys eyed on her face and especially her body. She sighed and took another deep breath. She gave them a smile and she quickly walked towards the ladies store. She sighed. She needs to get used to this kind of life. She chooses to change her life so she has to let these perverts looked at her without her clobbering them.   
  
Akane was about to take some clothes when a guy pats her back. She gasped and was about to punch him when she remembered her new life. The guy wants her Phone number. So she gave her number sweetly to the guy.  
  
After a few minutes, Akane heard some noises and saw guys running towards her. It seems that the guy gave the other guys a signal that the beautiful girl who entered the mall is available!  
  
"Oh no!" Akane yelled. Then she started to run away from them. After a few minutes of running, she started to pray for help. Her feet hurts now, she is not used wearing boots. And then, She saw Ukyou exiting the mall.   
  
  
*UKYOU!!!!*  
  
Ukyou turned to look at the person who yelled at her name. She saw a very beautiful girl running towards her. She blinked. = Do I know her? = She asked herself.  
  
"Ukyou Help me!"  
  
Ukyou shrugged, she pulled out her small spatulas and the girl went behind her. "Okay! Knock it off. If you want this girl, Ya gotta beat me first" she said,   
  
The guys backed away, Ukyou took a step forward. The guys run away from them.  
  
Ukyou put her spatulas on her pockets and looked at the pretty girl. "You okay?" she asked, = Man I wish I were pretty as her… = she said to herself.  
  
"I'm okay now… Thanks for saving me Ukyou" the girl said, she caught her breath for a while and then gave Ukyou a smile.  
  
Ukyou blinked and rubbed her hair. "I don't mean to sound rude… but… Do I know you?" she asked, the girl blinked. "Hey. Don't give me that Look girly. I am asking you straightly. Do I know you?"  
  
"You don't recognize me?" The girl asked,   
  
Ukyou frowned. "If I knew you, I wouldn't ask" she said, as she crossed her arms.  
  
The girl smiled, "It's me… Akane."  
  
  
  
Akane looked at Ukyou shock. After she said her name to her, she saw her jaw dropped. Akane sighed, Ukyou is shock and she knows that. "It's different… isn't it?" Akane said, she frowned  
  
Ukyou just nodded.  
  
Akane smiled, "Well thanks for helping me" she said, Akane was about to go away when she remembered the black tape. She turned to look back at Ukyou. "Do you have time right now?" Akane asked, "Can we talk?" she added,  
  
Ukyou nodded again.   
  
Akane grabbed Ukyou towards a mall bench. Akane looked at Ukyou and sighed. When Akane sat, Ukyou sat too but still her eyes at Akane.  
  
After a few minutes of silence…  
  
"Ukyou. Please. TALK."  
  
Ukyou blinked and gasped, "Akane! You're so beautiful today! What did you do to your hair? And why the make-up? A new get-up? And why guys chasing you? And where is Ranchan? And-"  
  
Akane covered Ukyou's mouth "Please Ukyou. Calm down."  
  
Ukyou blushed, "Sorry… I just… I was… I am… Shock!" she yelled, "This is the first time I saw Akane Tendou dressing up like this" she said, as she pointed Akane's white short dress.  
  
Akane smiled, "What about you Ukyou? Why are you here?"  
  
Ukyou blinked, "Oh yeah. I bought some groceries" she said, she blinked and gasped, "Where are my groceries!!!" she yelled, she stood up and looked around.  
  
Akane gave the bag of groceries to Ukyou. "You're looking for these?"  
  
Ukyou sighed with relief. "Oh thank you so much Akane-chan!" she said, as she took her groceries. "So why the new dress?" she asked again.  
  
"I went to the mall to buy clothes, make-ups and meet new friends" Akane smiled, "You should try this one too. New Life? It's really cool"  
  
"What about those boys?"  
  
Akane blushed, "Well they were asking me for my phone number" she said,   
  
Ukyou took out her handkerchief and clean her ears. After that she looked at Akane. "Say that again?"  
  
Akane blinked, "They were asking for my phone number"  
  
"For what?"  
  
Akane smiled, "I'll try to meet new guys and date them" she said,   
  
"Akane, what about Ranchan?" Ukyou couldn't control her mouth when she said that. True she should be happy that Akane is going to date guys but when Akane said that, it felt so wrong. "Did you two fought again?"  
  
Akane sighed.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
It's been hours since Ranma entered the Doujou and started to do his kata. He needed to do something. To take away the memory of Akane kissing Doctor Toufou, Akane's outfit towards the mall, and Akane's new life He hated this day. He already hated last night. Now He even more hates this day.   
  
There have been several moments that Akane broke the engagement between the two of them. But it wasn't a serious break up. Ranma knew that. But earlier… He felt something… was He afraid to lose her? Was he afraid that He wouldn't be Akane's fiancé? Was he afraid to feel the distance again?  
  
He sighed and sat on the floor. He remembered when Akane found Do-chan (Outfit) in the market. When Akane became strong because of the clothes. It was the first time they fought brutally. But Ranma found out he couldn't beat Akane simply because he could not hurt Akane! He hated their distance that time… he vowed to himself he wouldn't feel those feelings again but now… he sighed. He could feel that it's starting again. This feeling.   
  
He also felt his heart torn to pieces when he saw Akane cry.. Well he always feels this uneasy feeling every time he makes Akane cry…  
  
"Tsk...Tsk...Tsk..."  
  
Ranma thoughts interrupted when he heard that voice. He groaned. He knew that voice… He glared at Nabiki. "What do you want?" he asked, coldly.  
  
Nabiki crossed her arms. "I know you can feel that you're loosing Akane" Nabiki said, "Face this Saotome. This is for real," she added,  
  
Ranma crossed his arms and looked away. "Do I care? That kawaiikune girl can do whatever She wants and I don't really care," he said.  
  
"Whatever you say Saotome…"  
  
Ranma closed his eyes and heard Nabiki's footstep walking away from the Doujou, until he could not hear her footsteps anymore. He opened his eyes and looked at the sign. He remembered Akane's first smile. When Akane befriended him and spar with him.   
  
"What happened to her?" Ranma asked himself. "Why did she say those words?"  
  
  
Back at the mall…  
  
"What about Ranchan?" Ukyou asked again.   
  
Akane ignored Ukyou's question. "You love Ranma right?" she asked softly  
  
"Of course! Ranma-honey is my fianc" Ukyou said, "and He is your fiancé too" she added.  
  
Akane shook her head. "Don't worry about me. He's all yours" Akane said, then she looked down, accepting her words carefully  
  
"What?!"  
  
Akane looked into Ukyou's eyes. She controlled her tears. "I ended up our engagement earlier"  
  
Ukyou smirked, "Yeah Right. As if this is the first time?" she said.  
  
"I know you won't believe me" Akane said, "But this time it's for real" she finished.  
  
"Akane-"  
  
Akane shook her head again. "Ukyou what is the matter with you! Here I am giving Ranma to you and now you're asking so many questions?! You must be very happy that I'm giving him up!" Akane yelled.  
  
"I Love Ranchan. Yes. But Ranchan CARES FOR YOU!"  
  
Akane's tears fell on her face "HE IS A JERK! A STUPID LIAR JERK!"   
  
"Akane!"  
  
"I don't believe him!"  
  
"Akane, calm down. Tell me what's wrong? I am not going to tell it to Ranchan. I promise...you're my friend"  
  
Akane hesitated   
  
"Akane, please trust me"  
  
Akane looked at her and sighed "I heard him, saying something to Hiroshi"  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
Akane wiped her tears, which made her make-up spread around her face.   
  
Ukyou took out her handkerchief and gave it to Akane. "Tell me Akane... I need to know… I am your friend"  
  
Akane sobbed quietly but between sobs she managed to tell the whole story. "He told Hiroshi that Ranma wants to give up on me, that I am not pretty, I am horrible cook and has a horrid temper." Akane shook her head; "He also said that he is just using me, for his boy ego type, just like what happen when Shampoo accidentally wore the brooch"  
  
"No way, Ranchan is not like that"  
  
Akane bit her lip. This is going to be hard but she has to do this. "Ukyou. Please take good care of him."  
  
"Akane are you really giving him up?"  
  
"I know that you know that I love him, but I can't stand a man who is just using me for his ego and is very happy because he was chased by 3 lovely girls"  
  
Ukyou frowned. "That would mean, Me, Shampoo and you"   
  
Akane smiled and shook her head. "No, it's YOU, SHAMPOO and KODACHI"  
  
Ukyou smirked, "Kodachi? Are you crazy?"   
  
"I think I am" Akane sighed, "Well I gotta go, thanks for this talk"  
  
Ukyou looked down "yeah sure..." she frowned. She should be happy right? Akane is giving up on Ranma for good. So why is she not happy?!  
  
"Please don't tell anything?"  
  
"I promise" Ukyou sighed, = I want to get Ranchan away from you Akane but not like this =   
  
  


To be continued...

Ranma: WHAT THE?!?!  
Akane and Chette: ...........  
  
Ranma: *Glares at Chette* DO YOU REALLY HATE ME THAT MUCH?! THAT AFTER YOU MADE ME SAY THOSE AWFUL WORDS TO AKANE IN THAT BLACK TAPE... YOU BROKE MY ENGAGEMENT WITH AKANE AND NOW YOU MADE AKANE GIVE ME TO UCCHAN! THAT IS SO SICK! I CANNOT LOVE UCCHAN MORE THAN A FRIEND! COZ SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND!  
  
Akane: Ranma... it's just a fanfic don't worry....

Chette: *sighs and looks at you* Read and Review ^_^


	5. New Akane Tendou meets Frustrated Ranma ...

**Do you have a Personal Journal/Diary or blog? I am looking for people who have one.. I started READING and WRITING personal blogs now. Can I have their Link? and can I link your blog to mine? The blog url is at my profile page   
  
Thanks A LOT!**

----------

Chette: I decided to update now coz I don't think that I can update next sunday :P  
Ranma: *stomps his feet* Now Chette... I wanna have a good role in this fanfic ya know?  
Akane: *giggles*  
Chette: Really? Well... Don't worry the next chapter is not BAD as what you think...  
Ranma: Go ahead...  
Akane: Shout out first!!!!  
Ranma: *snatch the paper away from Akane*  
Akane: HEY! give me that!  
  
Ranma: *starts to read* Oh the first reviewer came from Cere K Strife... Cere said, "Yes Ranma... it IS just a fanfic." *looks at Cere* yeah I know it's just a fanfic. Let's see.. *continues to read* "Hehe! I likalot! This is real cute-- and I love the new Akane 'schtuff' she is trying to pull off. Ya know she won't! She's Akane! Lol." *looks at cere and whispered in Cere's ear* are you sure that Akane is just pulling it off? Like she is just pretending or something? well if that's the case whew! *continues to read again* "I'm glad this one isn't done yet, it's something to look forward to every week! Hey... can you have Ranma talk to me?" *looks at Cere again* I am already talking to you! Let's see.. *Reads again* "And like... Akane too??!" *Looks at you again* Why would you want to talk to that Kawaiikune girl-

Akane: *growls* Ranma!!! What did you say?  
Ranma: er nothing.. um Cere wants to talk to ya.  
  
Akane: Oh! *looks at Cere and smiles* Hello Cere nice talking to you... are you a female or a male? Oh yeah, don't mind Ranma... because.. well you know.. Ranma... is RANMA :P

Ranma: and Akane is still uncute!  
Akane: *glares* Would you care to repeat that?!  
  
Ranma: Oh yeah! let's continue *reads* "That would be so cool. Tell them that I love them and they are destined to be toge-" *stops and looks at Cere* WHAT?! Are you crazy?! Akane and I are destined to be together?!

Chette: Well you two are...

Ranma: There's no way I'll ever be destined to that Kawaiikune girl  
Akane: my sentiments exactly!  
  
Chette: But everyone wants the two of you.. .to be together and come on.. knock it off, that denying stuff is so old fashioned! *looks at Cere* Am I right Cere?

Akane: Let's just continue... *blush*

ne0nhunteR - are you the Neonhunter, at Chette's phone? She has a friend named "neonhunter too" and she's wondering if you're that person.  
  
stargazer75 - whoa! Thanks for the 5 or 10 golden stars :D   
Desktop Creator - hehe thanks ^_^   
  
cherrybloss9 - *bows* Don't worry, Chette told us that this is Ranma and Akane pairing for sure.  
  
FreeTheSoul888 - Well in this fanfic.. Ukyou couldn't take Ranma away from Akane :D, Plus Ranma would definitely not agree.

Ranma: *nods*  
  
A Knight - Thanks! About the Black tape.. It will be out at the next chapters :D   
_ - calm down :D Thank you for the compliment! Chette-chan said :D   
AnimeObsessionFantasy - really? you'd kill your fiancé if he ever did that? @.@ Ohh... :P   
  
Sieg1308 - yep Ranma is very relieved when he found out that you're a female. 

Ranma: BUwahahahaha! She's a female! Now I get to HUG HER!

*Ranma gives Sieg1308 a Hug*

Akane: *Flares*   
Chette: @.@ um.. sorry if we thought you're a guy...Sieg...@.@  
  
Ranma: *Ranma still hugging Seig1308* Are you done?! NOW Start the FANFIC ALREADY!!!  
  
Chette: geez... don't rush me Ranma...

Akane: *glares at Ranma* Remember that Chette doesn't own any of us. This is one of her past fanfics and she decided to published it again. *growls*

Chette: Review if you like my fanfics okie? *shivers*

Ranma: *Ranma continues hugging Seig1308* Um.. stop complain' bout her grammar

Chette: English is not my first language :D and... I LOVE PHILIP!

Akane: RANMA!!!! WHY THE LONG HUG?! YOU RELEASE HER THIS ONCE! 

Ranma: *stops hugging Sieg1308*

Chette: aiyah....   
  
**  
BORN TO LOVE YOU?   
Ranma 1/2 Fanfic **

**Part 5: ****New Akane Tendou meets Frustrated Ranma Saotome.**

  
It was passed midnight , when Akane stepped in the Tendou's household. She didn't realized what time is it. After she talked to Ukyou, she decided to leave the mall and tour around the street, it was so awkward and so unusual to do... but she decided to do that since she's not really in herself... 

Her own words... hurt her. Giving Ukyou to Ranma? But the new Akane doesn't need a Ranma Saotome anymore right? She remembered when she stopped at the bridge where Ranma always fall... She remembered when Ranma said to her, 'I'd like to tell you... your hair really does look cute' Akane smiled, but she also remembered the tape... 'I just did what I did to other girls. a few words, then gentle touch, a sweet smile.. and sometimes I also act like I Love her. Since I am 'STUCK' with her.'

"Baka..." she whispered, she closed her eyes and a tear fell.. she remembered the skating match between Mikado and Azusa... 'Akane is my fiancée! You touch her and I'll kill you!' Then she remembered the Black tape. 'Plus she enjoys being the D.I.D' 

  
  
At the top of where Akane is standing, Ranma stood up and looked up at the moon. The words of Akane ringing into his head, 'NEED TO GIVE RANMA UP' He growled, and sighed. "Does she mean that?" he asked himself. Then he heard Kasumi's voice greeting Akane. He hurriedly run downstairs and stopped to looked at them.

  
  
"Oh my Akane, what happen to your face?" 

Akane smiled tiredly, "I'm fine Oneechan" she said, then she started to take off her shoes. 

"Did you had a fight?" 

Akane saw Ranma standing not far away from them, but she ignored Ranma and handed the bag to Kasumi. "I bought dresses for you and Nabs" she said, sweetly.

Kasumi smiled, "Oh Akane! You shouldn't have but thank you" she said, and she accepted the bags.

"Oneechan, can I talk to Akane for a second?" Ranma asked, 

Akane heard Ranma again, this time she looked directly at him, "Why bother? we can talk here with Oneechan" she said, coldly. 

"It's kinda' personal" Ranma grumbled 

"There's nothing personal between us Ranma" Akane glared at Ranma

Ranma felt the coldness of Akane's voice... "We need to talk privately" 

Akane crossed her arms, "Like I said, you can talk here... because there's nothing too privately between us Ranma" 

"Akane..." (Ranma) 

Akane smiled, "If you don't want to talk right now, just forget it" she said, she was about to leave when Ranma jumped in front of her. Akane gasped and backed away.

"Okay, I'll talk" Ranma said, "W-Where have you been?" he asked, he ignored his nervous feelings.

"I went shopping, I saw your mom and I told her about us, she was kinda upset at first but I know she'll recover" she said, 

"P-Plan about us?" Ranma shivered,

"Yes, I begun to do it, and..." 

Ranma opened his palm in front of Akane, "Whoa, slow down, what kind of Plan?" he asked, his heart beating fast.

"Since we're stuck with each other because of Honor, I'm just helping you out so that you can have your own life and I can have my own"

"This is not my PLAN! It's just one of your stupid plan and-" 

"Oh yeah, I saw your cute fiancée at mall, and I gave you to her" Akane said, "Yeah, it's one of my stupid plans" she said, "So she can have you and I don't care" she said, she controlled her tears.

"AKANE! HOW DARE YOU GIVE ME TO UCCHAN!?" Ranma yelled, "YOU don't own my LIFE!" he added,

"You don't own my life either Ranma" Akane said, 

"..........."

"It's about time, Let me handle my own life. You're free to handle yours" she said,

"Akane why-"

Akane turned at Kasumi, "I need to go upstairs, by the way Kasumi.. starting today, I am going to expect calls from boys" she said, "Oyasumi" she said, and with that she passed by Ranma and went upstairs.

  
Kasumi left a shock Ranma. 

Ranma couldn't move from his spot. He stood there... He realized that...

AKANE REALLY DUMPED HIM!....  
AKANE REALLY GAVE UP ON HIM...   
  
This is not a joke... It felt like when Shampoo gave him the Hei-di ho. This is different though, He feels so different. It wasn't his ego... nor his pride...but his heart... it hurts. He was about to go to his room, when he heard the phone rang. He run towards the phone and picked it.

"Hello?"

*Hi... Can I speak to Akane Tendou Please?*

Ranma frowned, "Who is this?"

*My name is Masatoki... I am one of Akane's newly friends*

Ranma was about to yell Masatoki not only for calling so late at night but because of calling Akane. He was about to yell that Akane is his fiancée, when he felt Akane's hands on his. He blushed and realized that Akane snatched the phone from him.

"I'll handle this. Thank you Ranma" she said,

Ranma sighed and turned away, he remembered how Shampoo tricked him with that brooch. Maybe Akane is doing the same, without the brooch though. He closed his eyes, "Well Two can play at this game Akane" he whispered.

Akane even though, she is listening to Masatoki. She looked at Ranma walking away from her. She bit her lip and felt her tears fell down on her face.

*Are you okay Akane?*

Akane smiled and wiped her tears, "Yes go on.. Masatoki..."

  
Later... 

Akane since she didn't get a good sleep because Masatoki called so late in the morning, she growled when she heard Ranma and Mr.Saotome voices. She opened her window and saw Ranma and Mr.Saotome. She gritted her teeth and a mallet appeared in her right hand. 

  
Ranma was about to kicked his father when a mallet knocked him down. 

"ITE! YOU STUPID TOMBOY!" he yelled,

"My God! It's SUNDAY! Can you break it up!" Akane yelled, furiously. "I would like to have some sleep. Would you mind?!" 

Ranma smirked, "Akane... a kawaiikune girl like you doesn't need a beauty sleep" he said,

"RANMA NO BAKA!" Akane growled, she threw another big mallet on Ranma.

"OUCH!!!" Ranma yelled, "Kawaiikune!" 

Akane flared up, "Look who's talking?!" 

Ranma blinked, "Eh?" 

"Do you think you're handsome?" Akane asked, then she acted as if she wants to vomit. "YUCK!" 

Ranma growled, "Why don't you ask Shampoo and the others, let them be the judge" 

Akane crossed her arms, "Let's compare your three little suitors to my hundreds of suitors neh Ranma?" she smiled evilly.

"What the-" 

"I still think you're a jerk! and I mean it!" Then Akane slammed her window

  
Ranma looked at Akane, Then Genma kicked him really hard and Ranma landed at the pond 

"You're so sloppy Boy!" 

Onna Ranma glared at his father, then she looked up at Akane's room. "Maybe...we need to let them sleep" Onna Ranma said, 

Noon...

Ranma was about to go to the doujou when he heard Kasumi calling him. He walked towards Kasumi and blinked, "What is it Oneechan?" 

"Phone for you. Your Mother wants to talk to you" Kasumi said,

Ranma nodded, "Okay. Thanks."

Ranma picked the phone... 

"Moshi, Moshi?" 

*Ranma-kun, I need to see you.. right now.* 

"What's the rush mom?" Ranma asked, he looked at the picture frame besides the Telephone. He smiled and saw Akane smiling at him.

*It's really important* 

"Where?" 

*How about at the park?* 

"Okay Mom.. I'll see you later" 

*Bye son, see you* 

"Okay, I love you" Ranma said

Ranma put the phone down, then he turned and jumped when he saw Akane 

Akane stopped dead, when she heard Ranma said, 'I love you' at the phone. She controlled her anger and her tears. She knows that 'Old Habits don't die easily'. She sighed, and was about to resume her steps, when she heard Ranma...

"That was Okufuro (mom), she wants to meet me in the park" Ranma said, 

Akane sighed with relief, it wasn't one of Ranma's fiancées or another girl... it was Aunt Saotome....

"You want to come?" Ranma asked, softly.

Akane looked away, she doesn't want Ranma to see her blushing because of his sweet offer. She shook her head, "you go ahead, you and your mother needs to spend more time just the two of you" she said, 

Ranma frowned, "Or maybe you're just too damn busy with your NEWLY FRIENDS" Ranma said, sarcastically.

Akane looked at Ranma, "Yeah.. Maybe" she said, and then she left Ranma.

Ranma was frustrated, "Yeah. See if I care" he said, then he walked towards the kitchen and saw Kasumi there, "I'm going to the park, to meet my mom okay?"

"Okay Ranma, be careful" she said, 

At the park...

Mrs.Saotome sat on the bench, (in an unusual way) she did not bring her katana. She looked left and right for her son. She missed Ranma so much, but she knows she can wait. But after the conversation yesterday with Akane... She knows that she needs to talk to Ranma now. 

To be continued...

Ranma: YEHEY! MOM TO THE RESCUE! (As usual) *hugs Sieg1308 again*  
Akane: What will Aunt Saotome tell Ranma though Chette-chan? *glares at Ranma again*  
Chette: Oh I can't tell ya :P you'll just have to wait for the next chapter.   
Ranma: At least.. Less of me doing some scary stuff *shakes head*  
Chette: hehehe  
Akane: RANMA! LET GO OF HER!!! *pointing at Sieg1308*  
Chette: er... Review!!! everyone ^_^ *backs away from a flaring Akane and a puzzled Ranma*


	6. Mother's Talk

**Do you have a Personal Journal/Diary or blog? I am looking for people who have one.. I started READING and WRITING personal blogs now. Can I have their Link? and can I link your blog to mine? The blog url is at my profile page   
  
Thanks A LOT!**

----------

Chette: Okay that's enough.. No more Harassing my readers *looks at Ranma*  
Ranma: *blinks* I am not harassing them-  
Akane: *growls* Oh yes you are and you did Mr.Casanova!  
  
Chette: Just... do me a favor Ranma? please do not hug people again. You can just talk... ask them about their Life, but never hug.  
  
Ranma: Okay...  
Chette: now let's go to our Shoutouts! *looks at Ranma and then at Akane* Who wants to do the job? 

Ranma: *takes the paper* I'll do it. *reads the paper* Okay.. our first reviewer is none other than...

stargazer75 - thanks! it is updated!

Sapphire-Gal - WHAT?! I deserved all these things?! Maybe you typed that wrong! I don't deserve any go-

Chette: *looks at Ranma* Ranma... 

Ranma: Eh... oh.. okay sorry... *looks back at Sapphire-Gal* I don't deserve any of this okay? and uh.. Akane? Cute? are you blind?

Akane: *flaring*

Chette: *shakes her head* 

Ranma: um.. yeah thanks for the review sapphire-gal.  
  
Desktop Creator - yo! Thanks for waiting   
_WiNd_ - I know how to be nice? But I am always NICE! Right? *looks at Akane and Chette*  
  
Chette and Akane: *shakes head*  
  
Ranma: *frown* thanks for the support guys... *sighs* okay thanks for the review _WiNd_ now.. let's continue *reads another shoutout*  
  
cherrybloss9 - you'll be in this little story thingy when you review. It's one of the ways that Chette appreciate your reviews.

gangsta-girl - yeah *sniffs* they are hurting me... *sniffs*

Chette and Akane: *raise one eyebrow*  
  
Ranma: Um.. thanks gangsta-girl but don't worry, I am okay.   
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - oh okay now Chette understand it. Sorry, Chette doesn't seem to get that at first (sorry for the late reaction).   
  
Misha@ngel - MY MOM SHOULD SAVE MY DAY!!!! WAAAAHHH!!!! MEAN old CHETTE and AKANE!

Chette: aiyah... old...

Akane: *growls again* I AM NOT MEAN! 

Ranma: um.. yeah.. okay.. whatever. *continues reading* Thanks for the review misha! and um.. yeah, of course the usual.. if my mom can't save the day, I have to find another way for me and Akane to be together again

Akane: *gasp* you mean that Ranma?

Ranma: It's in the fanfic! Wipe that silly smile in your face *blushing and looks away*  
  
Flameraven1 - ^_~ are you a guy? hmm.. you're very concern of that kawaiikune tomboy *looks at flameraven* are you one of her another admirers?

Chette: What did I told you Ranma?

Ranma: Oh yeah.. never to harass anyone... 

Chette: Good. Just continue.

Ranma: Fine...

Flameraven1 - I don't know what is chette's plan on this story. But she promised us its a Ranma and Akane pairing. Thanks! 

Cere K Strife - great! you're a girl! I thought you're another one of Akane's admirers.. anyways, I can't hug you anymore! *looks at Chette and Akane busy talking* maybe.. *gives Cere a quick tight hug* There! and yeah! cool! I am a sexah guy! yeah! um nice to meet you too and about the completely disagree-

Akane: Oh hello Cere! nice to meet you too! What completely disagree?   
Ranma: About me being sexah *Pose*  
Akane: *laugh*  
Ranma: what's so funny?!  
  
Akane: Oh nothing! *looks at Cere* Don't worry, I won't disagree with you. There is no doubt that Ranma is a "sexah guy" if only He can change his mean attitude then He'll be a perfect fiancée!

Ranma: In the first place I did not tell my Pops to be engaged to you!

Chette: *snatch the paper and continue reading* Hey guys... Check this out. Cere said, "And Ranma, no matter what you say, Akane really IS cute and you know it! Hehe And Ranma... Akane... you ARE destined to be together and yes Chette, the stuff you guys say is getting old, and 'DeNile' is not just a river in Egypt. '.~" *smiles* what can you say?

Ranma and Akane: .........  
Chette: any comments?  
Ranma: *looks away* She is NOT CUTE  
Akane: and I am not destined with you *looks away*

Chette: But you just declared you love each other in the past chapters!  
Ranma: that is because your stupid hand type those words!  
Chette: ...........  
Akane: Ranma! Don't you dare talk to Chette-chan like that!

Chette: This is a disaster... I guess having you two to help me with this fanfic is... very wrong...

Ranma and Akane: *gasp*

Chette: Don't worry Ranma and Akane... you may leave now

Ranma and Akane: NO! Don't! we enjoy working with you!   
Ranma: I am going to behave! Promise!  
Akane: Ranma? promising? I don't think that will stay for sure  
Ranma: *nudge Akane* don't start Akane...

Chette: *let me continue this* Cere said, "This is a nice chapter- a good lead in to the coming events. Will Ranma play hardball and get back at Akane?" *looks at Cere* There is still a long way to go, and expect a sudden twist in the story, just expect the unexpected :) *reads again* "Or will he continue to be a bumbling insensitive idiot like he always is?!

Akane: *controlled her giggle*   
Ranma: *glares at Akane* Kawaiikune-  
Akane: Baka.

Chette: *smiles at Cere* Nice talking to you too!   
Ranma: Yep!   
Akane: *nods* See you next review!

Sieg1308 - I already told Ranma not to harass you anymore. Don't worry he won't do that again, I want to apologize what happened in the last chapter. *looks at Ranma*

Ranma: *gulp* I... I'm sorry Seig...  
Akane: *smiles* Thanks for the wonderful review Seig! *gives Seig a high-five*  
  
Chette: Wait.. Seig also wants to tell you Akane not to jump to conclusions...

Ranma: yeah! I'm not the only one will apologize!  
Akane: *nods and bows at Seig* I am sorry Seig...

ne0nhunteR - well the new chapter is up ^_^ Thanks!  
  
Ranma: Let me do my work.. Chette-chan  
Chette: sure ^_^

Ranma: Yo peeps! Chette doesn't own any Ranma 1/2 Characters alright? And this is one of her past fanfics so stop complaining about her grammar because she won't change the story or the format. 

Akane: Plus other people already know the story, because Chette is just re-publishing them.

Chette: English is not my first language ... I LOVE PHILIP!

**  
BORN TO LOVE YOU?   
Ranma 1/2 Fanfic **

**Part 6: Mother's Talk**

After a few minutes of waiting, Mrs.Saotome spotted Ranma running towards her. She stood up and open her arms widely. Ranma saw this and he run faster. He needs comfort right now and only Akane and his mother can give him that kind of comfort... But Akane wasn't available. He silently thank God that his mother is here.

Ranma hugged his mother very tight but he controlled his tears and his feelings to burst out. He thought 'so this was like what girls feel when they hugged their mother. But I am not a girl and I am not going to cry.'

When Mrs.Saotome ended the hug and looked at Ranma, she frowned. She just noticed that her son's Chinese dress was kind of torn. She looked up at her son. "What happen?" she asked,

Ranma blinked, and then he saw his mother pointed his shirt. He frowned. He did not realized that his shirt ruined because of the attack. Was he that desperate for help from his mother? That he didn't realize that they almost torn his shirt-

"Ranma" 

"Mom, as if you're not used to it." Ranma sighed, "They attacked me again" he frowned. 

"Who?" Mrs.Saotome asked, she escorted her son and they both sat on the bench.

Ranma sighed again, "Let's see... Shampoo hugged me. Ucchan saw her and grabbed her off me, but Shampoo did not let go so naturally and of course the usual, Ucchan will have to hurt her. But now... Ucchan accidentally... though I did not feel pain or anything" Ranma stopped and remembered Akane's face. "Am I that in a deep thought?" he whispered to himself.

"You're what Ranma?"

Ranma blinked and shook his head, "Where was I... So then Shampoo got mad and she beat Ucchan up but it turns out that I was the shield... so I get all their attacks" he said, "After a few minutes of beating, yelling and brawling... Kodachi saw them and she joined in". 

"My son is really manly" Mrs.Saotome said, she shook her head, "So many girls want him" she said, as she smiled at her son.

But Ranma did not smiled, instead he noticed something. "Mom, why didn't you bring your Katana?" he asked, 

"Well I don't need it anymore, since you already prove to me that you are very manly even with your curse..." she said, "But I'll keep it... for your Father" she added, smiling.

Ranma just shrugged,   
  
Mrs.Saotome frowned, "That didn't work..." she said,

"Didn't work what?" Ranma asked,

"To make you smile... or to make you laugh"

Ranma smiled, "No it did make me smile" he said, after that he frowned again.

Mrs.Saotome leaned on the bench, "My Son is a very good looking guy" she said, "so many girls following him... but..." she stopped and looked at Ranma.

Ranma looked at her,

"Not all girls are following you" she finished.

Ranma nodded, "We know that... There are millions of girls here in this world" he said, 

"What I mean is... There is this girl... in your life... that is very special but she doesn't follow you" 

Ranma gasped, "Nani?" he asked,

"Ranma... my son" she said, she patted Ranma's back. "I know you. Even your Father separated you to me... I know you. I can even see what's in your eyes and yes you are right now desperate to know what's wrong" she said, "Plus you are confused because for the first time... you can feel pain" she added,

"I don't know what you're talking about" Ranma said,

"Then I'll help you to understand yourself" Mrs.Saotome said, Ranma looked at her. Mrs.Saotome smiled, "You're IN LOVE"

"Love?" Ranma blushed, "W-Who?" 

"Akane" she said, "who else?" 

Ranma blinked and stood up, "WHAT?! Why would I fall in love with that Kawaiikune-"

"Don't lie to me young Man" Mrs.Saotome said, "Sit down" she ordered.

Ranma sat and looked at Mrs.Saotome, 

"I just know Okay?" Mrs.Saotome said, 

Ranma sighed and just nodded,

Mrs.Saotome frowned again. "I probably know you can handle her" she said, "but I saw her last night..." she stopped and looked at Ranma deeply. "Outside the mall..." 

Ranma growled, He remembered that 'Masatoki guy' and he also remembered that Akane is now entertaining the guys... also the kissing scene of Akane and Dr.Toufou, made Ranma really really angry. "I already know Mom. Don't make me remember those disgusting events. Plus I really don't care about Akane! I really don't care about what will happen to her! She wants to be like that! then so be it!" he said, he clenched his fist 

"If you don't really care... How come you're acting like that?" she asked,

Ranma looked at her mother. 

Mrs.Saotome raised her right eyebrow at Ranma.

Ranma was about to say something when Mrs.Saotome shook her head, "How many times do I Have to tell you that I know YOU and right now. I know you're lying. Son. If you keep on lying to yourself and to your mother... I can not HELP YOU then" 

Ranma shook his head and swallowed his pride. "Yes... I care about her" he said, then he realized that after he said that, he felt great... like a knife in his heart that was pulled out. "I care about Akane" he said again, 

Mrs.Saotome nodded, "Let's go back to the mall thing. So she told you that She was going to date other guys?" she asked, when Ranma nodded. Mrs.Saotome gasped, "She is serious of breaking her relationship with you!" she exclaimed. 

Ranma eyes widen, Mrs.Saotome also saw fear and panic in her son's eyes. 

"No, i..i...it can't be" Ranma smile "She was just probably getting me Jealous that's all" Ranma heard his voice quivered. HE KNEW HE WAS LOOSING AKANE! especially now!

"Ranma, did I tell you that when Akane talked to me.. she cried?" 

Ranma shook his head, "No you did not tell me about that"

Mrs.Saotome exhale noisily, "I don't know but something's wrong with her. I know that she loves you-" Mrs.Saotome stopped when she saw Ranma shifted uncomfortable and blushed when he heard that Akane loves him.. then she continued, "But there is a reason that he needs to give up on you" 

Ranma's blushed vanished when he heard the last sentence, he growled. "Yeah, because of that Toufou" 

"What do you mean by that?" 

Ranma felt tears coming out of his eyes, he wiped them. He doesn't want to cry now. Especially in front of his mother. "I-I saw Akane and Toufou KISSING" his heart broke 

"What?"

Ranma nodded, "Yes. It is very clear to me and... I guess Akane still likes Dr.Toufou" he sighed heavily.

"Ranma, No, Akane is not like that, Maybe Toufou kissed her...but not Akane" Mrs.Saotome said, then Ranma remember the shock face of Akane when he saw them kissing... "In Kissing, The girl is weak when she was held by a man, remember that" she said, 

Ranma growled, "But I didn't felt wea-" he stopped and remembered when Mikado Sanzenin kissed his girlside... He gulped, 

"What is that Ranma?" 

Ranma bowed his head, "Nothing Okaasan" 

"Ranma, something's wrong with Akane...you must figure it out or else, you will lose her" 

"I already lost her..." Ranma said, sighing.

Mrs.Saotome shook her head, "Not yet. You still have time" 

Ranma sighed, he looked at his mother. "Mom, to tell you frankly....I don't know how to Love...Akane don't deserve me, she was raised by a good family and me...well you know me, all of my life...it was training here, and training there...I can't handle relationships...I can't hand-" Ranma wiped his tears when he felt his tears coming out again.

Mrs.Saotome embraced his son, she silently cursed her baka otto (husband) for not teaching Ranma more than Martial arts... He did not teach him values. She pushed Ranma silently and lifted Ranma's face. "Ranma-kun listen to me, don't tell me that you don't know how to love, don't tell me that you can't handle relationship. and especially don't you ever tell me you can't HANDLE AKANE...Ranma think about this, it's been 3 years since you and Akane met...you've already know Akane so much...you actually even care for her...but now you ALREADY LOVE HER...I can see in your eyes the panicked that you kept in LOOSING HER" 

Ranma could not control his tears anymore. He cried.   
  
Mrs.Saotome hugged her son once again. "You can handle Akane. You've been handling her for 3 years. You understand her different moods. As for the relationship, if you and Akane we're going to be Okay, you will be both be happy...you've already proven your love to Akane and vice versa" she said, she caressed her son's back. 

Ranma sniffed, "How?" 

Mrs.Saotome smiled, "Well just by staying on her side, protecting her...making her happy, as for Akane, she is always showing you that she cares, she understands and she even willing to sacrifice her life for you." Mrs.Saotome held Ranma's hands, Ranma looked at her. "DON'T BE AFRAID IN PUTTING YOUR RELATIONSHIP DEEPER TO HER, BE AFRAID IN LOOSING HER...JUST LIKE NOW" 

"Okaasan" Ranma wiped his tears "you're right, Akane is my fiancée and I won't let her escape from me" 

"that's good Son, that's good" 

To be continued...

Ranma: YATTA!!!!!!!! *Jumps High* Yeah!!!! Mom knocked some sense to Ranma (in the fanfic!) yeah!  
Akane: Wow! I can't wait for the next chapter!  
Chette: Review!!! everyone ^_^ 


	7. Ranma's aggravated Anger

**Do you have a Personal Journal/Diary or blog? I am looking for people who have one.. I started READING and WRITING personal blogs now. Can I have their Link? and can I link your blog to mine? The blog url is at my profile page   
  
Thanks A LOT!**

**----------------**

**Oi! Check out my newly One-shot Fanfic ^_^ It's also posted here, just click on the Chette's Collection of Ranma-one shot (title) The new One-shot fanfic titled, "THE KISS ^^" Thanks! Plus Read my other Fanfics ^_^ This is not the only Fanfic I have written ^_^** **I also have new fanfic! called "Brother, Akane is mine" ^^ Please check it out ^_^**

Akane: Hey! Let me do the Shout outs now! Please?   
Ranma: But that is my JOB!  
Akane: Please Chette-chan?   
Chette: Sure!  
Akane: Yehey!  
Ranma: But that's my Job!!!  
Chette: The both of you then!  
Ranma: *looks at Akane*  
Akane: *looks at Ranma*  
Chette: Go ahead!  
Ranma: *blush* Go ahead.. Akane...  
Akane: *blush* okay... 

Mensa-13 - what He will do next? ^_^ read to find out ^_^  
Blue Angel - Thank you!

_WiNd_ - Thank you very much! and yes. Aunt Saotome knocked some sense on Ranma but will Ranma apply it? *whispers* We know there are so many people who gives Advices to Ranma but does Ranma follow them?  
  
Ranma: *glares at Akane* Kawaiikune... anyways, *Reads the second one*  
  
Flameraven1 - argh! Why do I have to speak to him?! *glares at Flameraven1*  
  
Chette: Ranma... what did I told you?  
  
Ranma: er.. yeah.. right.. okay. Heh... another admirer of this kawaiikune? *points at Akane who is glaring at him* 

Chette: RANMA!

Ranma: *looks at Chette* Fine! Okay.. *reads your review* this isn't going to go over well... At lest not if he goes running after her half cocked like it seems he will be... *looks at Flameraven1* Hey! Who told you I am running away from my problems!   
  
Chette: @.@  
  
Ranma: *reads* That damn tap is going to make just about anything he says sound fake and two faced to her. *looks at flameraven* huh? I don't understand this... *reads* And Yes Ranma I'm a guy, and yes I guess I could be called an admirer, but she is yours by right of honor *looks at flameraven and smirks* good. you understand. *reads* and I can't get in the way of that so you've nothing to fear from me... *Starts laughing manically* BUWHAHAHAHAHAHA YEAH! I AM BETTER THAN ALL GUYS!!!! 

Akane: *shakes head* Baka...  
  
Chette: *whispers at Akane* you know.. at this rate.. I may think that there is a possible that Ranma may say what I wrote in the black tape

Akane: nods *smiles at flameraven1* Thank you for your wonderful review! *gives you a hug*

Chette:...........  
Ranma: *flares*  
Chette: Continue.. Akane  
Akane: Okie! 

cherrybloss9 - oh hehe yes you got us there for a second ^_^ *raise a flag for Aunt Saotome* Horayy!!!

Ranma: *smirks* my turn!

gangsta-girl - of course! there is always a chance of Ranma and the kawaiikune!  
  
Akane: *growls* yes there is a chance for the Baka and Akane   
  
Chette: Actually the correct sentence would be, "There is a chance for the BAKA and the KAWAIIKUNE" *smiles* any questions?

Ranma:.........  
Akane:.........  
Chette: Continue. We really need to start the fanfic now. *reads the other one*  
  
Desktop Creator - Yes. you're correct about that. They should stop fighting and start kissing :P speaking of kissing.. have you read my fanfic (one-shot) The Kiss? How is it?   
  
*hands the paper to Ranma*  
  
Ranma: *puzzled* *blinks* *waves back at MercuryDestiny* w-wolf? *blinks again* wha? oh about the Lj, Chette said that she needs your full link and the title of your blog. Did you already visit her blog? *blinks again* *waves again*

Akane: *Giggles* Okay next! Ohh! it's Sieg!

Sieg1308 - Do we really need to change our ways? Like how? How can I become nice to this Baka when all he does is.. insult me! *cries*

Ranma: WHAT THE!!!! Hey.. *starts comforting Akane* S-Stop crying @.@oo Akane....  
Chette: Good Ranma. You made her cry. anyways, *Reads*  
  
FreeTheSoul888 - yep and right now Akane is crying. Baka Ranma *opps sowwy... for the words hehe* okay Ranma! FreetheSoul888 gave you an evil stare... *Ranma continues to comfort Akane* whoa.. This is new... Ranma comforting Akane?   
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - lol hehehe   
ne0nhunteR - *bows* Thank you   
  
Cere K Strife - Hi Cere! It's Chette right now. Because Akane is.. *looks at Ranma and Akane* Crying and Ranma is comforting her. Wow. Nice scene eh? hehe So How am I? Well did you already visited my Blog? I am very fine right now ^_^ just tired.. also I have a new fanfic called, "Brother, Akane is mine" so please check it out? About Aunt Nodoka. Yep. She is real mother. Too bad, if Only Ranma stayed with her, Ranma will never be the Ranma we know... but that would kill the story right? :P Ohh hey Ranma! *looks at Ranma* check this out! Cere wants to help you! *reads* well Ranma, a random tip from another girl? You should DEFINATELY try some romantic stuff for Akane, like flowers, niceness, etc, she actually might cave in and be romantic back. *smiles* What do you say?

Ranma: er.. yeah thanks *continues to comfort Akane*  
  
Chette: anyway, since Ranma and Akane are so busy there, I'll do these part. I don't own any Ranma 1/2 characters. This is one of my past fanfics so I am not going to change anything okay? English is not my first language ... I LOVE PHILIP!

**  
BORN TO LOVE YOU?   
Ranma 1/2 Fanfic **

**Part 7: Ranma's aggravated Anger**

After the talk, Mrs.Saotome hugged her son very tightly. Ranma also enjoyed the Peace around the park. But after a few minutes, the peace ended when they heard someone giggling and laughing at the back of the bushes. Ranma because of his situation.. he jumped up at the bench and growled,

"who are those guys!" Ranma shouted, he stood up and looked around.

Mrs.Saotome stood up and patted Ranma's shoulder, "Ranma-kun, please don't fight with them" she said, trying to calm her son.

But that didn't work. 

"They're ruin the peace mom, they'll be sorry!" Ranma said, 

"Ranma!" 

Ranma walked towards the two persons. They were having a picnic and they were laughing. Because the other one was telling some jokes. Ranma continued to approached them, with Nodoka behind him. 

"Enough of that can't you see tha-" Ranma gasped when the two people looked at him. "A-Akane?!" 

Mrs.Saotome gasped,

  
Akane gasped, "Ranma!" she said, then she saw Mrs.Saotome behind Ranma. "Aunt Saotome..." she said, 

"Who are they Akane?" the guy asked, 

Ranma growled, = Who the hell I am? = Ranma screamed inside his head, without words he grabbed Akane's arm "let's go home Akane" his voice is so cold.

The force that pulled Akane hurt her. "Ite! you're hurting my arm!"

The guy stood up and faced Ranma. "What are you doing to Akane-san?!" he shouted.

Ranma gave the guy a cold deathly stare. The guy backed out "Stay the hell out of this" 

Akane growled and started to struggle. But as she struggled, she felt Ranma's tighten grip on her arm "Ranma what's the big idea of th- ITE!" Akane screamed, 

Mrs.Saotome gasped. She saw Akane's arm becoming red. "Son.."

Ranma looked at Mrs.Saotome, "Mom, please stay outta this too okay?" he said, 

Nodoka stopped.

Akane started to cry, "What the heck is the matter with you!" Akane yelled, "Ite! it hurts!" 

Ranma loosened his grip but didn't let go of Akane's arm. He looked at Akane, "Mind to tell me what are you doing here, giggling like an idiot with this guy?" then he gazed at the guy 

"That is Masotoki" Akane said, struggling again 

Ranma sighed "if you don't want to get hurt, don't struggle" he said at Akane.

"Let me go Ranma, please?" Akane begged,

The guy yelled again. "Who the hell are you anyway? you give me back Akane-san! or else-" 

Ranma glared at the guy again. "DON'T PUSH ME! I GUARANTEE YOU YOU'LL BE IN A DEEP SHIT!" Ranma growled, that made his mom gasped, the boy stepped back and Akane quivered.

The guy nodded, "I just want to know who you are" he asked,

Ranma smirked, "I am Ranma Saotome! AKANE'S FIANCÉ Anymore question?" he shouted 

The boy was speechless 

"Akane you come home with me!" Ranma said, now looking at Akane. 

"Bu-" 

"AKANE!" 

"Okay" 

The guy just stood up there, looking at them leaving. Then he heard the old lady apologizing. 

"Please forgive my son" 

The boy nodded, 

At the Tendou's...

Kasumi opened the door, "Tadai- Oh my!" Kasumi gasped when she saw Ranma pulling Akane harshly. The reason why Ranma is pulling Akane harshly because Akane kept struggling 

"LET ME GO!"

"Ranma-kun.."

Ranma glared at Kasumi, "Shut up" he said, 

Then the rest of the family saw Ranma dragging Akane furiously upstairs,

"LET ME GO!"

Mr.Tendou cried, "Ranma!!! What are you doing to my Baby?!"

Ranma stopped and saw them, "STAY THE HELL OUT OF THIS. ALL OF YOU! IF I DID HEAR SOME GADGETS TO SPY ON US BETTER HIDE! ESPECIALLY YOU NABIKI!" 

They were terrified. It was the first time they saw Ranma like that.

Mr.Tendou continued to cry. Kasumi patted him, "Do not worry father. I know that Ranma cannot hurt Akane-san...right?" she said, 

Then Mrs.Saotome entered the house and sighed, "Yes. Do not worry, Ranma will never hurt Akane-san physically"

Mr.Saotome approached Mrs.Saotome, "What happened honey?" 

Mrs.Saotome frowned, "this was all your fault GENMA!" 

Mr.Saotome gasped and splashed himself a cold water. He turned into a panda and started playing. Mrs.Saotome sighed,

Upstairs they can hear Akane begging Ranma to slow down and she was crying.

Inside Akane's room...

Ranma pushed Akane on her bed, "Where's your keys in this room?" Ranma asked ,

"Why bother?" Akane sobbing 

"THE HECK! GIVE ME THE KEYS!" 

Akane shivered and gave him the keys, Ranma opened the window and tossed it outside, it landed on the pond 

"Why did you to that Ranma?!" Akane was now shouting. 

Ranma sat on her chair, head bowing "Now Akane you can do whatever you want to do to me, you can punch me very hard until I die" he felt his tears fell on his face.

Akane was shocked 

Ranma growled and rubbed his head furiously, "I don't know what the hell I did to make you mad! and this NEW AKANE makes me crazy!" he looked at Akane, "I want the old Akane back!" 

Akane looked at Ranma. 

  
To be continued...

Chette: There! Chapter 7 is done  
  
Ranma: Akane... please don't cry.. here.. I have something for you... *gives Akane some roses*

Chette: *jaw-dropped* whoa...

Akane: *sniffs* Ranma?   
Ranma: Please don't cry anymore? I don't want to see you crying...  
Akane: *sniffs and nodded*  
Ranma: *smiles and hugs her*  
Akane: *Hugs back*  
  
Chette: Whoa... *_* Okay then... See you next time! and thanks Cere for your tips *winks* God bless everyone! Review okie?


	8. IT'S NOT ENOUGH

**Do you have a Personal Journal/Diary or blog? I am looking for people who have one.. I started READING and WRITING personal blogs now. Can I have their Link? and can I link your blog to mine? The blog url is at my profile page   
  
Thanks A LOT!**

**Oi! Check out my newly One-shot Fanfic ^_^ It's also posted here, just click on the Chette's Collection of Ranma-one shot (title) The new One-shot fanfic titled, "THE KISS ^^" Thanks! Plus Read my other Fanfics ^_^ This is not the only Fanfic I have written ^_^** **I also have new fanfic! called "Brother, Akane is mine" ^^ Please check it out ^_^**

**----------------**

Chette: It's About time for the two of you... you know?  
Akane: *blushes* Yeah.. *sniffs* thank you Ranma... *holding the red roses*  
Ranma: *controls his mouth* y-yep.. well thanks to Cere  
Chette: Okay! so work now! work! Work!  
Ranma: Gee... looks who is being bosy now...  
Akane: Ranma...  
Chette: I am not ;_; waaaiii!!!! I am not being bosy... I am not a rude person *sniffs*  
Akane: er... let's go to the shoutouts!   
Chette: Nah.. Let me do that.. and you do.. just continue cuddling there.. and whatever :P  
Ranma and Akane: *Blushed*  
  
Misha@ngel - Let's see....  
lady_yuna - It's already updated!  
FreeTheSoul888 - Okay! Hey Ranma! FreeTheSoul888 said "I Like how he gave Akane those roses in the end"  
  
Ranma and Akane: *Blushed*

Ranma: er.. let me do that... *grabs the paper*0  
  
_WiNd_ - *glares* I am not EVIL!  
  
Sieg1308 - er... you think so? isn't it... *whispers* weird? demo.. I love the feeling yeah.. we should try to act more.. like this... um... yeah thanks for your advices.. I'll tell that to Akane but not now... She's... *looks at Akane and Chette talking* busy and... *looks at Akane smiling and hugging the roses* Happy... *blush*  
  
gangsta-girl - well Chette has to stop... I dunno why though...  
  
cherrybloss9 - Oh geez! Don't ya hate me! come on!!! I am already being sweet with that Kawa- *Akane looks at Ranma* er.. ii... Kawaii *blush* Onna.. *looks at Cherrybloss9* So don't hate me anymore...  
  
stargazer75 - Chette has weird ideas when she was young :P  
Desktop Creator - yeah very short chapter indeed.  
  
Inu Taiyoukai - First of all. Chette wrote this when she was young. Second of all.. why don't you wait for ALL THE CHAPTERS?! Chette already illustrate to you that I AM NOT THAT RANMA in the fanfic.. so it's just a story! That is why here I am-

Chette: *blinks* who are you arguing too Ranma?  
  
Ranma: er.. nothing... just um.. yeah buddy. Thanks for the review. Chette didn't put angst coz it won't be like that until the end of the fanfic.  
  
Chette: ^_~  
  
blue angel - thanks!  
  
Flameraven1 - You again? *receive a warning look from Chette* Okay! Fine! I'll be very good *looks back at you* Broken me? oh you mean the story.. yeah.. I don't know why the hell I've said that.. but anyway, Chette promised me that she will make everything all right. ARGH! Hey I have some BRAIN YA KNOW? YOU DO-

Chette: RANMA! That's it! *grabs the paper and gives it to Akane*

Akane: Oh okay.. *looks at Ranma fuming* um... Hello there flameraven1, thanks for your review. Just ignore Ranma there. Oh about the roses.. they are.. red *gives you one rose* there

Ranma: HEY!  
Chette: Continue!  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - I dunno.. read ^_^  
Cere K Strife - yes. Thank you so much Cere for all the advices   
Mensa-13 - it is indeed very short, and thanks for being the first one to review!

Chette: I don't own any Ranma 1/2 characters. This is one of my past fanfics so I am not going to change anything okay? English is not my first language ... I LOVE PHILIP!

**  
BORN TO LOVE YOU?   
Ranma 1/2 Fanfic **

**Part 8: IT'S NOT ENOUGH**

Ranma kneeled in front of Akane. "Please Akane.. your new self makes me sick! I want the old Akane back" he said again, 

Akane laughed sarcastically, "Really? you want the Old Akane back?" she asked,

Ranma stood up, "What's the matter with you!" he shook his head, "What?! Did I do something stupid again!? Tell me!" 

"You want the Old Akane back? The one you hurt so many times?" she asked, she walked towards her table. 

Ranma gulped, "W-What?! Hurt you? Are you talking about how I dragged you here?" he asked, nervously. "A-Akane! I am sorry for that. I am sorry for dragging you like that, I am just frustrated! your new self... I can't stand it! I-It's making me sick!" he felt more of his tears falling continuously. "A-Akane..." Akane wiped her tears, but Ranma saw another tear falling on her face. He growled. "Oh God! Akane please! do something! punch me! Kick me! yell at me! I deserved it! Just do something!" he added 

"Wasn't it good enough?" Akane asked, 

"What?"

"Wasn't it good enough for you... that you have Shampoo, Ukyou and Kodachi following you?" she asked,

"Now you're confusing me..."

"I can't spend my life with a man who loves his ego more than anything else... who boast to his friends about his life... and most especially, I can't spend my life with a man who doesn't love me"

Ranma took a step forward, "But.. Akane.. I...I do.." he said, "I do-"

Akane interrupted him, "Ranma... I know. You care. But it's not enough..."

"Akane I mean-"

Akane picked up the black tape that was at the table. She smiled at Ranma and Ranma saw her putting the tape on her cassette. Then he saw her, pushed the play button...

Ranma heard his and his friends... he gulped hard. 

*Hey! Now it's your turn Ranma!*  
*What do I gotta?*  
*Yeah we want to know your life! It sucks and it's crazy what else?*   
*Why ya people think my life sucks and it's crazy? Let me tell ya... it's GREAT!*  
*come on Saotome what do you mean by that?*  
  
*It's hell ya great! There's never a dull moment in my life! I've been chased by cute girls! beating pathetic low and weak guys. My Life is the best!*  
  
  
Ranma opened his mouth, but nothing... came out. He looked at Akane, who was gazing outside... then he looked once more at the cassette...

  
*Come on don't fool us Saotome!*  
  
*Am not! Are you surprised? you do think that I don't like this huh? Come on! I appreciate Life too ya know? plus do you have any idea how many people would kill to be in my place? try naming someone else that has women flocking to his door, at night or day, claiming to be his one true love!*

*Yeah, okay we got the point. But aside from your WOMEN... there are those guys. and these guys wants your cute BABES too*   
  
*You mean like Ryouga? heh... he's way too shy to admit he loves Akane! plus if he tries to blurt his feelings on her... I'm gonna tell Akane... Ryouga's little secret! and I'll get to win Akane again! Moouse.. che... Shampoo doesn't LOVE HIM! Hahaha Moouse is too blindly in love with Shampoo but Shampoo LOVES ME Kunou? nah. Akane hate him. Plus Kunou is in love with me too*  
  
*Eww you're gross Ranma!*  
*I'm just saying the truth! plus He is in love with my girl side okay? idiot*  
*What about this... guy you're telling us.. Shin.. suke? argh I forgot his name..*  
  
*You mean Shinnosuke? Well, okay, I admit I was a little worried about Shinnosuke for a while, but after I got Akane back, the idiot probably forgot about her*   
  
*The prince of Togenkyou?*

*Oh the pathetic Touma. Very young. not good for Akane. Besides He already gave up on her when he found out that he couldn't win over me*  
  
*So you mean to say it was all.. fake?*  
  
*Of course! That's the reason why AKANE, kodachi, Shampoo and Ukyou keep fighting over me. Women love men who play hard to get*  


Ranma felt his head.. ached.. He took a backward step, "A-" 

  
*The easiest one to fool is Kodachi. Very obsessed at me and Stupid. let me add that on my list. She's the only one that doesn't require that much effort to keep her madly in love with me. I just don't really like the drugs she's using*

*You forgot to mention his laugh is scary*

*Haha ya got that right Daisuke! Shampoo is.. very very pretty. But she is so desperate to bring home a husband. Plus. She is so damn stupid. It's also easy to fool her. Just send her flowers and stuff and she would fall in love with you all over again*

*What about Ukyou*

*Ucchan is the Best cook. She's my Best friend. But It's easy to fool her too. I just have to put on that 'sweet, innocent' look all women go gaga over, and say the right words and there ya have it! Another score for Saotome!* 

  
Ranma shook his head, = Could it be? in this black tape.. when I talked about her-" he stared in horror, he looked at Akane. Who is now looking at him... Then he heard... his stupid voice... saying... those words... 

  
*What about Akane? Akane is the most Beautiful girl here, and you're Lucky to have her...Do you have any idea how many people would kill to be in your place? you know, not the fact that you have a fiancées BUT AKANE!?*  
  
*Akane...she's the hardest. Sometimes, I almost want to give up on her* 

  
Ranma saw Akane covered her face with her hands, when they both heard... *Sometimes I want to give up on her* God! He wants to run towards Akane and hugged her... telling her not to believe in those words... but.. it was His words... Instead, He bowed his head and cursed himself....

  
*she's nowhere near as pretty as the others. She can't cook. She is violent... very violent. Horrible Fiancée... has horrid temper. But she tries to be tough although she is vulnerable too. I got her when she was dumped by Dr. Toufou and I just did what I did to other girls. a few words, then gentle touch, a sweet smile.. and sometimes I also act like I Love her. Since I am 'STUCK' with her. Plus she enjoys being the D.I.D*  
  
  
Ranma cried harder, How can he be so stupid... to say those words... 

  
*D.I.D?*  
*Damsel in Distress*   
*COME ON AKANE IS MUCH BEAUTIFUL THAN SHAMPOO AND UKYOU!*  
*DUH!*  
*Well anyway, continue...*  
  
*Haha when I insult her! she thinks I am just kidding. Well sometimes I do but sometimes I don't. Sometimes when I am really angry I really insult her. But even though I am just kidding or I am serious in insulting her. She still hit me with that heavy mallet of hers. I love looking at her after she realized what she has done for me and can see guilt in her face*

  
  
Akane pushed the stop button and smile fakely at Ranma, "So anymore questions?" she asked, wiping her tears. "If you don't have any... can you leave me alone now?" she asked him.

"Where did you get that?" he asked,

"Does it matter?" Akane asked, 

Ranma slowly lifted his head and looked deeply at Akane. His eyes were so puffy and red. "A-Akane.. I didn't mean that" he said, honestly. 

Akane crossed her arms, "Oh really?" 

"Yes... and please believe me..."

"Why should I?" Akane asked, coldly. "and if ever.. you didn't mean that... why did you say those awful words...?" she asked, 

"I-I was pretending to have a good life... to Hiroshi and Daisuke... I was boasting around. You know the man's world Akane... More girls... more manly"

"Yeah, to be more manly... even though it's gonna hurt people... you're still continuing to do that... What a selfish thing to do..." Akane said, "Though.. Let me give you an advice... For us girls... a true man is a gentle man." Akane shook her head, "and you disappoint me... I thought behind your bad attitude... at least you're a true gentleman, because I do understand your situation. That you don't like these girls... but when I heard-"

Ranma paled, "Stop Akane.. please..." he said, he couldn't stand to hear another word for Akane. He backed out, 

"Ranma, When I heard... how much you loved your life. I finally realized that I really don't know you-"

Ranma could feel weak at Akane's words.. "Shut up..." 

"Why? Ranma? Am I not good enough for you?" she asked, "That you need those girls? to satisfy you?" 

Ranma growled, he grabbed his chest. "Damnit Akane... I said stop it!" he yelled, he continued to step backward and when he felt the wall, he stopped there and breathe heavily. He couldn't understand why.. Him.. the best martial artist... couldn't handle his emotional problems. If only this is martial artist... he could just beat his enemy... but it's not martial arts... plus... His self.. is his Enemy. 

Akane however, misunderstood Ranma's yell. She burst out. "It really hurts Ranma! I CARE ABOUT YOU AND you DON'T!"  
  
"Akane Please..." Ranma said, he stood up and started walking towards her... even though he is weak, he continued to walk towards her.

"...you're just using me for your ego type! it really hurts Ranma to LOSE YOU but I don't mind if the reason is that...that you don't care for me..." Akane continued to yell. But she stopped when Ranma grabbed her shoulders "Thanks for the memories I won't forget it, thanks for saving me...even you're just acting, and thanks for your caring moment I re-" Akane stopped, realizing Ranma was now on her front, touching Akane's lips. 

  
After Ranma kissed Akane's lips... blackness surrounded him, and fell unconscious. The only thing he heard before he fell unconscious was Akane's voice... yelling his name.  


"RANMA!" 

Akane panicked, she laid Ranma on her bed and tapped her door , "can anyone opened the door please?" she yelled, 

Kasumi heard her "Akane? What happen?" she asked,

"Can you get my key, Ranma threw it in the pond!" 

Kasumi hurriedly went downstairs and into the pond to get the key. After that, she opened Akane's room. And saw Akane looking pale... and Ranma laying on Akane's bed.

  
"What happened?!" Mrs.Saotome asked, looking at Akane running towards the phone. Then she heard her calling Doctor Toufou. "What happened Akane-chan?" 

Akane put the phone down, "Ranma... He fainted.. and I don't know why" she said, 

Then Akane went to get a Lukewarm water and a towel then run towards her room. Akane put a towel on his head... "What happen to you Ranma?" she asked,

  
Meanwhile...

Ranma opened his eyes and saw nothing but black... "Where am I?" he asked,   
  
*You're in a dream... but this is no ordinary dream... is the kind of dream... where I get to ask you... if you would like to live... or die...* 

Ranma heard that voice, he looked around. "WHO are you?!" Then he saw himself. "W-What?!"

The Ranma he saw looked like no life... only suffering, "You are stupid Ranma..." he said, "How could you do such thing to Akane...?"

"W-What?" he asked, 

"You hurt her... so you deserve to die..."

"But-"

"Right? Face it Saotome... you cannot faced Akane now... the only thing you can do.. is to end her suffering... by killing yourself..."

Ranma shook his head, "I can't do that!"

Then an angry Akane appeared, "Ranma! Stop hurting me! I hate you!"

Ranma backed out, "A-Akane?"

Then the Ranma appeared again, "So.. Ranma.. what is your decision? Live? or Die?" 

  
To be continued...

Chette: There! Chapter 8 is done  
Ranma: That is a weird Chapter! *shivers*  
Chette: yep.. I am weird when I was a kid  
Akane: So will Ranma lived? or Die?   
Ranma: I don't want to Die! *glares at Chette*  
Akane: no! Ranma is not Shitoru! Don't let Ranma die!  
Chette: According to the future chapters... Just read :P  
Ranma and Akane: *Sweat drop*

Chette: *winks* See you next time!*winks again* God bless everyone! Review okie?


	9. RANMA? DIE OR LIVE?

**Do you have a Personal Journal/Diary or blog? I am looking for people who have one.. I started READING and WRITING personal blogs now. Can I have their Link? and can I link your blog to mine? The blog url is at my profile page   
  
Thanks A LOT!**

**Read my other Fanfics ^_^ This is not the only Fanfic I have written ^_^** **I also have new fanfic! called "Brother, Akane is mine" ^^ Please check it out ^_^**

**----------------**

Ranma: *kneeling in front of Chette, tagging her pants* PLEASE CHETTE! I AM BEGGING YOU!!! DON'T KILL ME!!!  
  
Chette: LET ME GO RANMA!   
Akane: sigh...  
Ranma: Come on! Please Chette!!! Don't kill me!  
  
Chette: *pulls her pants up* Of course I won't kill you! You're one of the main characters of this story! I can't kill you!

Ranma: But you killed Shitoru and he is one of the main characters in your fanfic, 'Until the end of time!'

Akane: Ranma... that fanfic? We are the main characters... not Shitoru...

Ranma: *stand up* really? *blinks*  
  
Chette: *pulls up her pants* Look at what you did to my pants.. I need to fix this... Here *gives the paper to Ranma* Go ahead... *starts fixing her pants*

Cat Rina - *nods* Yeah! Chette don't kill me ;.;oo er.. K-Kiss AKANE?!?! *blushes* um.. let's um.. resume reading...  
  
Misha@ngel - nooo Chette doesn't end a fanfic with sad ending... and you know that *shows you Chette's finished fanfics*  
  
Ranma: *clears his throat* Oh! It's Kalen Darkmoon.. you want me to handle her? *looks at Chette*

Chette: no let me do this ^_^

Kalen Darkmoon - Let me start by saying. "God Bless you" and Thank you for your Long review ^^. The first review was about the kiss between doctor toufou and Akane. You're reviewing and expressing your opinions and I respect that. But the second one is kinda.. mean. (although they are both mean) but the second one was directed to my "READERS". Kalen.. THIS IS just ONE of my FANFICS. (I know you know that... or maybe you don't) my fanfics have different plots. So why are you focusing on this one? Why are you judging my "ability to write fanfics" when you only read this fanfic? as I remembered you said "If the author really believes that is how pathetically the male hero of a series should behave, then it says something about the author." My dear friend, Do not judge my ability to write only with this story. I write different stories. Different plots. Plus it is okay to attack me and my story, **but do not attack my readers.** Also, there are so many stories all over the internet so why are you wasting your time to read mine and criticize it? If you don't like the plot. Then don't read it. (simple as that) Others like it. So they will stay. Plus if you have good plot then show it in your fanfics. You do have a good fanfics right? 

Ranma: *nods* also an advice. Yo! I know you're just concern about me but like what Chette-chan said, do not judge her only by this fanfic. She wrote so many fanfics, and they have different plot. Judging a person using only one of her works is really low. 

Akane: Also, Chette-chan is just doing her very best to write "UNIQUE STORIES". Like Chette-chan said, There are a lot of ranma fanfics all over the internet. So don't waste your time on this fanfic.

Chette: and one more thing. An advice from me. If you want to express your feelings and want to flame my story, go ahead. **But do not attack the readers. **Do not asked them why do they like my fanfic, or questioned them. I don't questioned your readers, I don't asked them, "Why do you like Kalen Darkmoon's fanfics when they are lame?" I don't do that. And if ever you did not stop questioning my readers... it will ruin your reputation and I personally don't like that. God bless and thanks. 

As for this - "but yet a fan-fic is an expression of the artist. A creation within their beliefs/morals and emotions." 

1. That's really not true in my case (When I was a little girl). I write and I don't base my writings in my life.   
  
2. This fanfic was made when I was an UNBELIEVER. And now my Belief/morals and emotions are different from when I was a unbeliever to "BELIEVER" 

3. Akane is NOT PERFECT in this FANFIC. (You just can't wait :P) Akane will regret a lot of things in the future chapters :P  
  
4. Do not repeat your flame 1 to Flame 2 ^^

5. Don't say God bless to someone if you don't mean it. Because it will be a cursed and since I am a Christian, I am already protected by all the curses. ^^ so.. the curse will come back to you (and I am not kidding)

Sieg1308 - Oh, I think I may give you a clue on Chette-chan's new fanfic.. (She wrote this just now) but she may publish it next month.. after you check it. It's about...um... Shampoo's mystical bracelet that makes her the 'bestfriend' of Akane and thus.. Akane being under the spell of Shampoo... will do anything what Shampoo orders... *shivers*

Key - Well now you reviewed! Thank you! and.. um *blush and whispers at you* thanks for telling us that Akane and I are a great couple *blush*  
  
Cat - yeah.. talk about being the 'drama queen in the past' 

Chette: *blinks* Oh yeah.. I remembered, I was called the 'drama queen in ssforever' that was a long time ago ^_^ *tries to remember* 

Ranma: er.. continue... um *looks back at Cat* You do know the feeling of heart break? How was it? *receives a nudge from Akane* Oh sorry... @.@oo um.. *hugs back*

Akane: *hugs Cat back*

stargazer75 - YEAH!!! *tries to tugged Chette's pants again but receives a frown* Oh okay.. Just don't kill me Chette!!! *yells at Chette* yeah!!! Don't let me die.. please.. yeah me and Akane love each other... er... *realize something he said* 

Akane: *blushes*

Ranma: *cough and reads the next review* Oh no... it's.. Flameraven1 again...

Chette: From now on.. Flameraven1 review will be read and answered by Akane and me only. Not you Ranma

Ranma: WHAT?!

Akane: *takes the paper and smiles at Flameraven1* Yep! Red Roses! For Love! and I gave you a rose too because I love you! I Love all the people who love me! oh.. don't worry, Chette-chan told me that she won't kill Ranma.

AnimeObsessionFantasy - *nods* yep. Guys shouldn't ever played with Girls' heart.. it is very dangerous... *looks at Ranma*

Ranma: Don't look at me! Tell that to Kunou *grabs the paper*   
  
Desktop Creator - two big cliffys? what are those? thanks for all your reviews!   
  
lady_yuna - weird... yeah.. *whispers to you* ignore... Chette's idea when she was young, it was indeed weird but very dramatic chapter. As for your questions... um.. *looks at Chette* why did I fainted?

Chette: *sighs* You fainted because you can't believe how stupid you are for saying those words to Akane. Plus, I know how you hate it when you LOSE to yourself. Remember the old saying? your worst enemy is yourself.

Ranma: Riii..ght... *looks back at Lady_yuna* Got it m'lady? *read more of your review* The 'Other Ranma' is just merely a conscience... why would I die?! *gasps* NO I WON'T DIE! I WON'T DIE!!!! um.. yeah I kissed.. Akane *blushes*

cherrybloss9 - yeah... Akane finally showed him the tape.. and the result.. is worst... thought it will be a solution but nah.. Chette's weird ideas...

MercuryDestiny - *looks at Tenshi Makoto and Tenshi Ami* are you both the same? *blinks* anyways, yeah! I AM NOT GOING TO DIE!!! WAA!!!! *blinks* I chased you? when did I chased you? NO!!! STOP SAYING THAT I AM GOING TO DIE!! I WON'T I WON'T!!!  
  
Christine - AGAIN!! I AM NOT GOING TO DIE @.@oo um.. what's wrong in being dramatic? you don't like it?  
  
tasuke*no*miko^-^x - um nihao... another *whispers* hyper... reviewer... hmm.. *reads* uh huh.. yep... um, what's the use of denying all over right? I mean.. I know that My engagement to Akane is very popular! People knows my feelings! (I mean all around the net and the world) *murmuring about how Stupid Nabiki is and made a lot of money by selling their story* anyway, about the spelling errors and other things like the grammar... Chette wrote this when she was young and she absolutely agreed that she won't change anything on this story. (because she is very proud of what she wrote when she was young @.@oo) But don't worry, she said that after all her past fanfics.. she is going to write "NEW ONES" and these fanfics will have pre-readers and She will use spellcheck and grammar check. *reads* May the Lord Almighty bless you more with His Word *looks at Chette smiling*

Chette: *waves at tasuke*no*miko^_^x* THANK YOU!!! GOD BLESS YOU TOO!  
  
Ranma: Next!  
  
Nobody's Princess - wow.. you could picture it perfectly? so ya have those 'wild imaginations things in your mind huh?' keep it up! Those are very handy when you write stories. *winks at you*  
  
_WiNd_ - yep. Chette is dramatic and WEIRD when she was young.   
  
Chette: I don't own any Ranma 1/2 characters. This is one of my past fanfics so I am not going to change anything okay? English is not my first language ... I LOVE PHILIP!  
  


** BORN TO LOVE YOU?   
Ranma 1/2 Fanfic **

**Part 9: RANMA? DIE OR LIVE? **

"Ranma.. what is your decision? Live? or Die?" 

Ranma looked at himself. That was the second time he heard him spoke those words, "Wh-why.. would I follow you?" he asked, "Who are you?"

"I AM YOU." 

"No you're not ME!" Ranma backed away, "THERE IS ONLY ONE 'ME'" Ranma shook his head, "and that is ME!" Ranma looked at him.

"I AM YOU... I AM YOUR CONSCIENCE...I am just one of your parts you take for granted... I am the one who makes decisions... I can give you confidence or self-pity. I also know what's in your heart... your greatest fear... and your true plans in life" 

"M-My conscience?"

He nodded, "yes... and Like I said, I can give you confidence.. or self-pity.. I have the power to do those things..." 

Ranma turned his back on her and whispered, "If you can.. give me confidence to face Akane again..." Ranma turned to look at him, "I want confidence!" he said, "to face Akane again" he added. 

But to Ranma's surprise... his conscience.. shook his head, 

Ranma gasped, "What? why are you shaking your head?" he asked,

"I can give you confidence... but I decided to.. end my life... end our life... if you have the guts to show your filthy face at Akane..." he sighed, "I can't. I've hurt her so many times... and I don't want to hurt her anymore..." he said, "I Love her too much and your stupid mouth destroyed everything.."

"But I want to live for Akane! and you.. don't.. what will happen then?" Ranma asked, then he saw his conscience kneeled in front of him, 

"Please... let's die... I can't face Akane anymore..."

  
  
Meanwhile...

Back in the real world, Akane absently sat on the chair and looked at the unconscious Ranma laying on her bed... The words of Doctor Toufou lingered in her mind...

  
- Flash back -

"What happened Akane?" 

Akane cried, "We were just fighting and after that he was asking many questions about the new me, then I let him listened to this tape which it revealed the truth then after that I kept talking and yelled at him and then he started to feel weak and he approached me and kissed me and fainted" Akane said, You could hear that she is panicking.

Nabiki smirked, "I didn't realized Akane can talk fast when she is nervous"

Kasumi looked at Nabiki and frowned, "This is no time for jokes" she said,  
  
Nabiki blinked, "Oh.. sorry..." 

Doctor Toufou sighed, "I don't know.. what's happening here... but I'll be honest to all of you. This is the first time I saw Ranma like this..." he bowed his head,

"Is my Son okay Doctor Toufou?" Mrs.Saotome asked,

The doctor nodded, "He is OKAY... but... His chi is very low" he said, he smiled at the Mrs.Saotome, "Don't worry. He just needs a good rest" he said, 

Mrs.Saotome smiled, "Thank God..."

Doctor Toufou nodded, "Excuse me.. I have to look for Ranma again" he said, and then he looked at Akane, "Akane would you like to join me?" he asked,

Akane nodded, 

Doctor Toufou and Akane entered Akane's room. (Where Ranma is...) Doctor Toufou sighed and held Akane's hands, "Akane... Ranma is not okay" he said, directly.

Akane blinked, "What? But you just said-" Akane stopped when Doctor Toufou put his hand on her mouth, 

"I can't tell what's Ranma's True conditioned over there, because of Mrs.Saotome" he said, 

Akane bit her lip, "So what then?" she asked, 

Doctor Toufou squeezed Akane's hands, for comfort. Akane knew that Ranma is not Okay because right now.. she could feel Doctor Toufou... trying to comfort her... she pulled her hands off the doctor, "Just tell me.. don't comfort me.. just tell what's wrong!" Akane said, she backed away and yelled at him.

Doctor Toufou nodded, "He.. wants to die" he said, 

Akane covered her mouth with her hands, "Na-Nani?" she felt as if her blood left her body. She backed away more and sat on the chair. Blinking back her tears and the blackness that wants to surround her... No.. she had to be strong.. she doesn't need fainting now.. No.. 

"But do not worry, Ranma is still struggling.. He is right now... between.. choosing to die or live" he said,

- End of Flash back -  
  
Akane felt a bunch of tears coming out of her eyes again. She sniffed and kneeled beside her bed. She carefully took Ranma's soft but cold hands and squeezed it tightly. "Ranma.. please.. don't leave me..." she said, then she kissed Ranma's hand, "Ranma... if you can hear me... please... don't leave me..."

  
Somewhere...

"...please don't leave me..."

Ranma looked around, "Akane?" then he looked at his conscience again, "I want to go back!" he yelled, "Please!" he added. 

His conscience sighed, "Go ahead... but I won't come with you" he said, then he turned away...

  
  
Back at Akane's room...

Akane cried harder, "Please Ranma... don't leave me" she said, then she stopped crying when she felt Ranma's hand moved. "R-Ranma?!" she asked, 

Ranma's eyes open.. and the first one he saw is Akane. "A-Akane..."

Akane smiled and nodded, "Yes.. It's me.. Ranma" she said, "How are you?" she asked,

Ranma forced himself to sit, Akane realized what Ranma wants to do, so she helped him. Ranma smiled at Akane, "Thanks..." he said, then he looked around. 

Akane sighed with relief and punched Ranma, "BAKA!" she said, 

Ranma growled, "ITE! THAT HURT!" he yelled at her, 

Akane sighed, "Don't scare me like that the next time!" she yelled. 

Ranma tried to smile but he couldn't. He feel so cold... "Um..." he felt as if he still inside that dark place... "Um.. Thanks Akane for taking care of me... I'm going to my room... I'll just continue sleeping there" he said, coldly.

Akane frowned, hearing Ranma's voice. She knew it. Ranma is mad at her...

Ranma frowned, That came out totally wrong... something is wrong... He sighed and continued to walk and exited Akane's room...

And So Midnight came...

Ranma suddenly, his eyes opened wide and he felt more colder than usual.. He stood up, and he could hear a voice inside his head... "depression... kill yourself... Akane deserves more... free Akane... rest in peace... kill yourself... Akane is not meant for you.. Kill yourself" Ranma as he heard these voices inside his head, felt more depressed than ever. He sighed...

Akane couldn't sleep. She continued to toss and turn on her bed. But none. She tried to read books... it didn't work. She tried to solve so many math problems.. that didn't work either.. She growled and turned on the side of the wall, she closed her eyes and she heard Ranma's voice saying...

"FORGIVE ME AKANE"

After a few seconds, Akane's heart beat increased, she open her eyes, quickly got up and followed Ranma quietly... Akane saw Ranma entered the Kitchen = Oh maybe He is hungry = she thought. She was about to go upstairs again when she heard a loud clash of plates and a bang sound in the kitchen. Her heart skipped a beat and run towards the kitchen. 

Inside the Kitchen...

Akane opened the Lights and Shriek! There she saw Ranma holding a knife... in his chest... HE STABBED HIS SELF! Akane quickly took Ranma in her arms, "RANMA! WHAT DID YOU DO!?!" She asked, yelling at him.

Ranma slowly opened his eyes, "I.. I have to die..." he said, "A-Akane, f-for-g-give m-me" he said, 

Akane yelled for help. She gave out her biggest yell in her entire Life. The families run towards them and gasped, Nabiki seeing this. She hurriedly run towards the Telephone and called the Hospital. 

Kasumi hurriedly got the Medicine Kit. 

Mrs.Saotome kneeled beside Akane and Ranma.. "W-What have you done my son?" 

A few minutes more.. The Ambulance came in and nurses started to look at Ranma. 

"good this one is still alive" The Nurse said, 

The other nurse nodded, "He will be fine, who's going to come with him?" she asked, 

Mrs.Saotome pointed herself, "I will, I am his mother and Aka-" she looked at Akane and then they realized that Akane fainted too

"GREAT! AKANE JUST GREAT!!!" Nabiki yelled at she saw Kasumi started cuddling their little sister. "Let's just bring these two at the Hospital" she added, 

The nurses and put some Oxygen mask at Ranma and the other nurse carried Akane. 

"Please Akane-chan, please be better for the sake of Ranma" Kasumi said 

At the Hospital, The nurses rushed Ranma towards the ICU and Akane, since Kasumi said that she doesn't breathe, was put in the Emergency room. The families were worried about them and... that night was considered as one of their stressful night...

  
To be continued...

Ranma: CHETTE!!! YOU PROMISED!!!   
Chette: Was it the end Ranma?  
Ranma: *blinks* uh.. No?  
Chette: Then wait @.@  
Akane: um.. what happen to me?   
Ranma: probably your conscience became your enemy too...  
Akane: oh no!  
Chette: your questions will be answered in the next chapter!  
Ranma and Akane: *Sweat drop*

Chette: *winks* See you next time!*winks again* God bless everyone! Review okie?


	10. COMA

**Do you have a Personal Journal/Diary or blog? I am looking for people who have one.. I started READING and WRITING personal blogs now. Can I have their Link? and can I link your blog to mine? The blog url is at my profile page   
  
Thanks A LOT!**

**Read my other Fanfics ^_^ This is not the only Fanfic I have written ^_^ and I already posted my new fanfic called "The Friendship Bracelet" Seig also helped me and corrected my grammar. It is not a past fanfic.. I wrote that fanfic just now ^^**

**----------------**

Chette: can't update tomorrow.. so I'm gonna update today.   
Ranma: *hugging Akane* Okay let's do this! I am excited to know what happen!  
Akane: *Blushed*  
Chette: Go ahead

RaNmAfReAk - thank you pal! for your wonderful review  
stargazer75 - um.. here *gives you a tissue*   
gangsta-girl - yep they'll be fine. What?! Kiss her- er.. *kisses Akane's cheek* There! and as for the hurt thing.. come on! I didn't well sometimes I do hurt Akane but do not blame me! blame all those fanfic writers

Chette: Ranma...

Ranma: er.. continue...

Chette: In the first place, if you didn't show us that 'image of yours' would people still write about it? You insult Akane so we write that. No go ahead. Continue. It is your fault so don't blame us writers.

Ranma: er...  
  
Uzziel - yeah she almost did... @.@  
amigoeva - Chette's updating day would be sunday (her time)   
  
Sieg1308 - and yo thanks! *hugs you* thanks for helping chette-chan.. by the way, can we host that beautiful new fanfic that you and Chette wrote? also Chette told me that she will link your blog when she update her blog. (that will be when she updates this one :P)  
  
AriesNoShion - yep bit short coz they were written in the past. But Chette told me that she wrote a new fanfic now so check it out, its called, "The friendship bracelet"  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - well I would like to give you a massage but... *receives a glare from Akane* er.. just take a rest. @.@oo   
  
MercuryDestiny - Oh Sailor Ami! Cool! Love that show! They are very sexy! and *whistles* Sailor Ami! You looked like Akane sometimes... er.. *feeling Akane's aura going visible* er.. I'll stop here. Thanks!  
  
RanmaAkane4ever - thank you!   
FreeTheSoul888 - waaahhhh yeah!!! Ranma cannot stabbed himself! He is not weak He is-!

Chette: I know you are not weak... but there are times you are vunerable.. remember when you thought that Akane is dead because she became a doll? If Shampoo didn't do something (together with moose) I don't know what happen to you

Ranma: FINE!   
  
Desktop Creator - Chette the 'drama queen' lol   
_WiNd_ - thanks for the review! read chette and seig newly fanfic! It's cool!   
  
Akane: Chette don't own any Ranma 1/2 characters. This is one of her past fanfics so she won't change anything okay? English is not her first language (Actually it wasn't our first language too) 

Ranma: and she loves PHILIP!  
  


** BORN TO LOVE YOU?   
Ranma 1/2 Fanfic **

**Part 10: COMA **

Two day after that stressful night, Ranma opened his eyes and looked around. He found out that he was inside of a hospital room. He groaned and then, a part of him screamed out, = Why am I still alive?! = he shook his head and blinked when his eyes caught the other bed across him. He gasped when he saw the person... has blue short hair. 

"Akane?" he asked, He tried to walked towards her but he stopped when he felt the dextrose on his hand. "What happen to her?" he asked, 

Then a nurse came in, and saw him. "Would you want to approach Ms.Tendou?" she asked,

Ranma just nodded, the nurse helped him by holding his dextrose as Ranma walked towards Akane. When he was beside Akane, He touched Akane's face and gasped, "What happen to her nurse? Her face is cold" he said, turning to look at the nurse.

"Actually we don't know Mr.Saotome... 2 nights ago when your family rushed you here... we thought that she just fainted. But now..." the nurse shook her head, "I don't know Mr.Saotome.. we don't know what happened to her" 

Ranma sat on the chair beside Akane, "What's the latest report on her?" he asked,

"She's in Coma" 

Ranma gasped, "Bu-But I should be-"

The nurse nodded, "Yes.. we know.. that you should be the one who is coma now.. but this is happening.. anyways, is it true Mr.Saotome?" she asked, her eyes shinning and hoping...

Ranma blinked, "What?"

"Is she your Fiancée?" she asked, 

Ranma blushed and nodded, 

The nurse frowned, Ranma knew that frowned. The frowned he always sees to other girls when the girls realized that he isn't free. Ranma ignored the girl and reached for Akane's hands. = could it be? that Akane's conscience thought of giving up just like my conscience? = Ranma sighed and squeezed Akane's hand.

"Mr.Saotome"

Ranma blinked, "Oh yes? you're saying something?" he asked,

"Go back to bed.. you need to rest" 

Ranma nodded, and the nurse helped him. After the nurse checked Ranma's blood pressure, temperature, The nurse left the room. Ranma looked at Akane and clenched his other first. = What happen? I am the one who wants to die.. and not her! = he said, then he clasped his hands together and shut his eyes... = God.. if there is a god...let her be okay... please..." he prayed.  


  
Meanwhile...

"WHY DON'T YOU LET ME GO!" Akane screamed at her conscience. 

"Why would you just give up Akane?" she asked, "I had enough about you beating my Ranma!" 

Akane gasped, "What did you say?!"

"Don't go all jealous! Yes! I am the part who doesn't deny how much I love Ranma! I am a part of yourself you take for granted! And even How much you hurt Ranma and YOU HURTING YOURSELF! Because of your EGO, PRIDE.. you kept hurting Ranma!"

Akane cried, "Shut up!!!"

"Tell me Akane! Is hurting Ranma enough for you? Does it make you feel better?!" 

"SHUT UP!!!"

"Oh yeah right, you wanted to see Him cry... you wanted to see him suffer... but aren't you suffering from seeing him suffer? Tell me! When you hurt him... you think you're not hurting yourself?!" she asked,

"I JUST WANT TO GO OUT!"

"No Akane... this is enough.. if you cannot handle Ranma now... then better not handle him anymore... better let him be happy."  


  
Back at the reality...

Ranma stood up, and gently walked towards Akane. He pushed the dextrose poll with him. And when he is again, beside Akane... Ranma sat on the chair and caress Akane's face. "Akane... I don't know what's happening right now... but I did not give up... even my conscience wants me too... please.. do the same thing.. do not give up for me.. for you.. for our future... I.." Ranma gulped, "I don't want to lose you because.. I... I... Love... you..." he said, he reached for Akane's hand and kissed it.

Then the door opened. 

The family saw Ranma kissed Akane's hand. Mr.Tendou started to cry. Nabiki smirked and Kasumi smiled, 

"It's about time Ranma m' boy!" Mr.Saotome said, 

Mrs.Saotome's eyes were shinning, "My son, is so manly. He just confessed he loves Akane!" she said, then she looked at Ranma seriously. "But you need to confess when she can hear it" 

"eh?" Ranma was confused 

"How is she?" Nabiki asked, changing the subject. Ranma smiled at her, but Nabiki signaled Ranma 'payback later' thing. 

Ranma frowned. "She still hasn't woke up" he said, looking at Nabiki lamely. 

Kasumi smiled, "I am glad that you are okay... Ranma" she said, 

Ranma smiled, "Thanks..." he said, then he sighed. "So.. can you tell me what happen to Akane? when I stabbed myself?" he asked,

Mrs.Saotome put the fruits at the table, "Nothing happened my son, she just fainted. But we didn't expect that she will be like this..."

Then the door opened and Dr.Toufou appeared followed by another doctor and a nurse. Mr.Tendou quickly hid Kasumi behind him, while Dr.Toufou walked towards Akane. 

Ranma glared at Doctor Toufou, = how dare he showed up here? = he clenched his fist. = There are many doctors here but what is he doing here?! = he wanted to yell. But when Dr.Toufou looked at him and smiled at him. Ranma blinked. 

Dr. Toufou gestured the other doctor to step forward. "Ranma this is Dr. Watanabe" He said, the doctor beside Dr.Toufou bowed in front of Ranma. "He is the one who takes care of Akane's condition" 

Ranma slowly nodded, 

The Doctor looked concern at Ranma, "Are you okay Mr.Saotome?" 

Ranma nodded again, 

The Doctor grabbed Akane's left hand and starts counting Akane's heart beat. He sighed and looked at everyone. "Still no movement?" 

The nurse who visited the two of them, shook her head. "I came in earlier and still no improvement on her condition Doctor"

"Any changes?" The doctor asked, frowning.

All of them shook their heads.

The doctor looked at Ranma, "I am getting worried about her, I think she is in a COMA" 

"COMA?!" All of them yelled, except Ranma. Ranma just bowed his head. He already knows that his fiancée is in a coma.

Nabiki shook her head, "What are the possible outcomes?" she asked,

"Either she will come back and get cured, or she will come back and will have amnesia or.." he sighed.

"What?" Ranma asked,

"... She can die"

Ranma shook his head, "W-What?"

"MY BABY!" Mr.Tendou cried again. 

"Calm down father, Akane will be just fine Right Doctor?" 

"I don't know..."  


Inside Akane's mind...  
  
"Can you hear them?" Akane asked, "My Dad is crying! Ranma couldn't believe that I can die! and He even confessed!" Akane stopped and blushed, then she shook her head. "Everyone is getting worried about me! So let's go back... please let me..." she said, 

"I don't know..."

"I'll do anything! Just let me come back to Ranma! He already confessed that He loves me! Now everything is going to be fine!" she said, crying now.

"...Go ahead... but-"

"But?"

"I am sorry, I am not coming with you..."

Akane gasped, "And what would the consequence of that?" 

The Shadow Akane just disappeared

"WAIT!!!"

  
"I think they need to rest now" Mrs.Saotome said, looking at Ranma sleeping beside Akane. "And let Ranma sleep beside Akane." she added, 

After a few minutes of the family leaving the two of them together...

Ranma opened his eyes when he felt Akane's hand move. He lifted his head and squeezed Akane's hand. "Akane?" he asked,

Akane sat and blinked, 

Ranma smiled, "Oh Thank God you're alive!!!" Ranma said, without thinking, He hugged Akane and cried on her shoulder.

But Akane just sat there...

Ranma stopped hugging Akane, "Akane? What's wrong?" he asked, 

Akane blinked again, "Do I know you?" she asked softly. 

Ranma jaw dropped, his eyes widening. "A-Akane..."

"Who are you?" 

To be continued...

Ranma: OH GEEZ!!! Now Akane doesn't even remember me!!!   
Chette: Er...  
Akane: um.. I do remember you Ranma...   
Ranma: er.. I was talking about the story thing...  
Akane: oh... *blush*  
Chette: On to the next chapter! *winks* God bless everyone! Review okie?


	11. Akane? don't you remember me?

**Do you have a Personal Journal/Diary or blog? I am looking for people who have one.. I started READING and WRITING personal blogs now. Can I have their Link? and can I link your blog to mine? The blog url is at my profile page   
  
Thanks A LOT!**

**Read my other Fanfics ^_^ This is not the only Fanfic I have written ^_^ and I already posted my new fanfic called "The Friendship Bracelet" Seig also helped me and corrected my grammar. It is not a past fanfic.. I wrote that fanfic just now ^^**

**----------------**

Ranma: Start it! Start it! Akane doesn't remember me?!?!  
Akane: But I still-  
Ranma: *glares* Not you. The Akane in the Story  
Akane: *glares* Do you have to glare at me for that?  
Chette: That's it. You two are grounded for the shoutouts thing  
Ranma and Akane: WHY?!  
Chette: Reasons!

1. Didn't help me in the last 2 chapters  
2. Was busy doing the cutesy, cuddle, giving roses and ignored me for the rest of the fanfic  
3. Harassing my Readers and that is you Ranma  
  
Ranma: HEY!  
  
Chette: Now.. I Better start reading Shout outs, You're grounded for this chapter but you can do your job next week :P

Ranma and Akane: ...........

RaNmAfReAk - It's updated :D I update every sunday ^^  
  
The Big Dog - Why thank you for your wonderful review ^^ But I am just going to ignore those people, I respect their opinions but the story is of course up to me ^^ Never less thank you so much for the wonderful review and I am writing because Other people love my story ^^ and that includes you. Thank you my friend ^^  
  
Flameraven1 - Hahaha yeah, this is a good time to 'start all over again eh?' ^^ *smiles*  
have you read my latest fanfic? I didn't wrote that in the past, I just wrote that today and with a help ^^

Key - Thank you ^^ Reviews are truly appreciated ^^ um.. about the Conscience thing... Ranma's conscience didn't leave him... but Akane did hehe ^^ yep another good start huh? ^^

cherrybloss9 - yep! It is Update ^^   
A Knight - arigato :D ^^!!! Thank you so much ^^  
_WiNd_ - hehehe I think this is going to be a good start ^^   
crosseyedbutterfly - Arigato for you wonderful review ^^ God bless ^^   
  
lady_yuna - She is going to recover yes but.. before that *tick tock* hehehe lots of things will happen :P  
  
Desktop Creator - arigato for all the support ^^   
AnimeObsessionFantasy - hmm.. maybe :D   
  
Cere K Strife - Ranma and Akane are grounded a little bit but they will back doing the shoutout in the next chapter, hehe aww.. yeah! Akane! You must remember Ranma! @.@ Have you read my fanfic? 'Friendship bracelet?'

FreeTheSoul888 - aww!!! *gives you more tissues* there! @.@ gomen for making you cry @.@ anyways, yep! Ranma said he loves Akane! demo.. it is funny when Mrs.Saotome said, 'you must confess that you love her when she can hear it hahaha' :P  
  
Shuichi66 - hehe its okay if you skipped ^^ its your choice hehe ^^ I'll finish this because it is already finish ^^  
  
amigoeva - hehe it's okay now you know I update Sundays ^^ aww... *hugs you* thank you so much *two thumbs up to you and a wink*

MercuryDestiny - I think Akane heard your review.. @.@ and now she is scared of that... she told me, 'Not Nabiki please' @.@   
  
Cat - yep this is the real plot :P   
_WiNd_ - yeppers! Akane having problems.. is this good or bad?   
  
Misha@ngel - *nods* she has... amnesia @.@ yep.. don't worry she will remember everything but before that- *grins*  
  
Lin Chei - What a cute name, are you chinese? ^^ ohhh you can read Akane's mind? Whoa... 

Ranma: ~.^ Can I have a say in this?   
Chette: you're grounded..  
Ranma: Come on Chette... just a little... sentence...  
Chette: Go ahead  
Ranma: Thanks! *looks at Lin Chei* You know.. pal... You are sooo... *whispers* Right...  
Chette: er.. why do you have to whisper Ranma?  
Akane: *blinks*  
Ranma: *blush*  
Chette: email you? Where? ^^ oh did you, read my newly fanfic? 'The Friendship Bracelet' ^^ if not, read it ^^

Akane: Chette don't own any Ranma 1/2 characters. This is one of her past fanfics so she won't change anything okay? English is not her first language (Actually it wasn't our first language too) 

Ranma: and she loves PHILIP!  


** BORN TO LOVE YOU?   
Ranma 1/2 Fanfic **

**Part 11: Akane? don't you remember me? **

"Who are you?" 

Suddenly, Ranma felt as if the world stopped spinning... Akane doesn't remember him?!

Akane blinked and looked at the vulnerable guy in front of her. She couldn't deny that she felt sorry for him... looking at her like that. 

"Who are you?" she asked, again.

Ranma slowly, grabbed Akane's arms. "You don't remember me Akane?"  
  
Akane shook her head "and.. who is Akane?" she asked, slowly.

Ranma gasped, even Akane forgot her own name! "You are Akane" Ranma said, 

Akane pointed at herself, "my name is Akane?" she asked, Ranma nodded, "Akane what?"

This is serious. This is bad. No... This is worst! Ranma bit his lip, "Akane Tendou"

Akane scratched her head, "and you are...?" 

Ranma blushed at the sudden question of Akane. "Um.. I am..." Ranma stopped. 

"Yes?" Akane asked, slowly.

"I am... Ranma Saotome" Ranma said, 

"Oh..."

"Your Fianc" he added, and blushed furiously. 

"Fiancé?" Akane asked,

"Y-Yes" Ranma said, this time he released Akane and scratched his head.

Akane sighed, "I never remember...." 

Ranma sighed too, "Well, you also don't remember your name" 

Akane blinked, "Oh yeah... but what's a fiancé?" she asked,

Ranma blushed again, "Um.. A F-Fiancé is ah..."

"Yes?"

Ranma groaned, "The one you will marry in the future" he said, he really doesn't know how to explain that word. 

Akane blushed at that, "Well.. Do I Love you?" she asked,

Ranma felt as if he became an Ice. 

"Do I Love you?" Akane asked again, 

= Do you Love me? = Ranma asked in his mind. But he didn't ask her directly. "Um.. well... To tell you the truth.. I don't know" he said, as he bowed his head.

"oh," 

Ranma sighed, = It's not good to lie = Ranma thought.

Then both of them fell silent. Both were speechless. For the entire five minutes, all you can hear is the sound of the clock at the wall of the Hospital. Ranma was about to open his mouth when Akane looked at him and opened her mouth too.

"Why are we here?" she asked,

Ranma sat on the chair beside Akane. "I tried to kill myself and you fainted" he said, honestly. 

"Why?" 

Ranma hated questions. But he controlled his feelings. Akane lost her memory and she needs all the help and answers she can get. "Well it's like your worried or something" he said, 

Akane nodded, "So which means I do love you" she said, directly.

That made Ranma stand up. "NANI?! (what)" Ranma yelled, 

Akane blinked, "Well, I was worried right?" she asked, 

Ranma couldn't believe that Akane just said that He loves her! He was about to sit and smile when he remembered that Akane lost her memories... practically their memories. And She just confess she loves him... without remembering anything. Ranma sigh... It doesn't count.

"Who are my parents?" 

Ranma sighed, here we go again... "your parents are Soun Tendou and Kimiko Tendou, your father is alive , while your mother-" 

Kasumi entered the room. When she saw Akane sitting, and already awake. She run towards her sister and gave her a big Hug. Akane blinked. 

"Oh Akane, I am so glad that you're all right!" Kasumi said, rubbing her sister's back. After the hug, she released her and looked in front of her. "How are you feeling?" 

Akane blinked at the beautiful woman in front of her. "I am fine... are you my mother?" she asked, abruptly.

Ranma slapped his forehead.

Kasumi blinked, then she smiled. "Oh Akane you're still a kidder. No silly. I am your sister" she said,

Ranma slowly looked up at Kasumi. Obviously Kasumi didn't get it. "Her name is Kasumi" he said, 

Kasumi now blinked, "Why are you introducing me to my imouto (younger sister)... Ranma-kun?" she asked, now looking at Ranma.

Ranma pointed at Akane, "She doesn't remember many things. I think she has an amnesia" he said,

Kasumi gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh my!" 

Akane blinked again and again, "So you are my sister?" she asked,

"Yes I am, your eldest sister" 

"Oh, how nice" Akane smiled, "So where is Mother?" she asked,

"Akane-chan.. Okaasan (mother) is already dead..." Kasumi said, 

"Dead?" 

Ranma nodded, "Yeah" 

"How?" Akane asked,

Kasumi smiled and walked away from Akane, and started preparing for their food. "Mother died when we were still children" she said, "We were very young that time" she said, as she started to slice some apples. After that, she walk towards Akane and Ranma and gave them the plate that has some slice apple. "Pick one Akane. You Love Apples" she said, 

Akane smiled and picked up. Ranma followed suit and they started eating. Akane wiped her mouth and smiled once more at Kasumi. "It is so nice to know that I have a wonderful sister" she said,

Kasumi smiled at her.

  
  
After a few minutes...

Kasumi finished cleaning the Table, and begun to pack all the dirty plates when she noticed that Ranma wasn't in his bed. She saw him standing beside the window, looking at the moon. 

"Ranma-kun..."

Ranma looked and smiled, "Yes Oneechan (sister)?" he asked,

"Is there something wrong?" she asked,

Ranma sighed and nodded. "I think... I know why Akane fainted" he said, 

"Why?" 

"This is just a guess Oneechan... When I fainted, after Akane gave me the black tape... I woke up in the darkness and there I had a conversation with my conscience. My Conscience wants me dead... but I fought to live." he said,

"Go on..."

"... Until my conscience told me that He won't come with me but naturally He did..." Ranma said, he looked at Kasumi. "Do you understand?" he asked,

Kasumi shook her head, 

"My Point is Oneechan... Maybe the Conscience of Akane left her..." he said,

"How can that be? Your Conscience cannot leave you" she said,

"Life is very mysterious... even just a little part of our body is so complex and important... also, we have to expect the unexpected" Ranma said,

Kasumi nodded, "So what are we going to do now? How can we convinced the conscience to come back?" she asked,

"I don't know...."  
  
  


The next morning...

The families were shock when they saw Akane and knew about Akane's situation. But the doctor told them that in no time... Akane's memory will be back. Ranma wanted to disagree and to tell the doctor that He was wrong.. that the only solution for Akane to be cured is to tell her conscience to come back... but he didn't. The Doctor continued and said that all they have to do is to put Akane into familiar places so that she will recognize the place and maybe it will trigger her memory to come back.

  
After a few more days at the Hospital...

We see the family now standing in front of the large wooden gate of the Tendou Household. Akane looked around, "Wow... Where are we?" she asked and looked at Ranma.

"Tendou Household. We lived here" Ranma said,

Akane smiled, then she noticed something in the corner. A person holding a stick and looks like he's been on a fight. "Do I know him?" she asked at Ranma again.

Ranma nodded, "That's Ryouga Hibiki... He is a friend and..." he sighed, "He is also your suitor..."

"Is he my Boyfriend?" Akane asked,

Ranma glared at Akane, "WHAT?!"

"Well is he?" Akane continued to ask.

"I AM YOUR FIANCÉ! AND HE IS NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND! Geez Akane!" Ranma growled, "If you have a fiancé you don't need a boyfriend!" he yelled,

Akane blinked, "Oh...kay... no need to yell at me..." she said,

Ranma was about to calmed, but his heart beat increased and his aura flared up, His face became so red... when he heard Akane finished her sentence...

"HE SEEMS MY TYPE OF GUY, HE IS SO CUTE"

  
To be continued...

Ranma: WHAT?! AKANE TYPE OF GUY IS RYOUGA?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS STORY?!   
Chette: Calm down Ranma...  
Akane: Ano.. Chette-chan... Ryouga is not my type of guy...  
Chette: *hears a pig crying* er...  
Ranma: CHETTE-CHAN! YOU BETTER MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER GOOD OR ELSE!  
Chette: @.@ Don't push me Ranma...   
Ranma: .......  
Chette: Review :D *smiles* God bless :D


	12. RYOUGA'S BANDANNA

**Do you have a Personal Journal/Diary or blog? I am looking for people who have one.. I started READING and WRITING personal blogs now. Can I have their Link? and can I link your blog to mine? The blog url is at my profile page   
  
Thanks A LOT!**

**Read my other Fanfics This is not the only Fanfic I have written and I already posted my new fanfic called "The Friendship Bracelet" Seig also helped me and corrected my grammar. It is not a past fanfic.. I wrote that fanfic just now **

**----------------**

Ranma: NICE CHAPTER! I WANT A NICE CHAPTER!  
Chette: Alright! Alright!  
Akane: We're not grounded anymore right? can I do the shoutouts now?  
Chette: Sure 

WiNd - hehehe.. :P   
Key - Ranma's conscience? I don't think so... (not anymore)   
ne0nhunteR - Can I link your Xanga to my Blog?   
Aly-Mikky - Hello Lady Yuna I like it how you put me in your review giggles   
AnimeObsessionFantasy - hehe made Ranma really mad :D  
cherrybloss9 - nods   
stargazer75 - thanks :D   
Desktop Creator - smiles at you shhh... We are still hiding that... secret.. ya know :P My first language is Tagalog   
Mishangel - teeheee... expect worsts ;P   
amigoeva - arigato! :D What's Thank you in Chinese?   
MercuryDestiny - arigato! Hows the movies? :D   
FreeTheSoul888 - smiles Ryouga and Akane on a date? Muah? points at herself not in this fanfic :P (opps!!!! slip of a tongue .) ack! gives you another tissues  
Sieg1308 - arigato! I'll send you Chapter 3 of Friendship bracelet next week...   
it'sme! - Arigato

Akane: Chette don't own any Ranma 1/2 characters. This is one of her past fanfics so she won't change anything okay? English is not her first language (Actually it wasn't our first language too) 

Ranma: and she loves PHILIP!

** BORN TO LOVE YOU?   
Ranma 1/2 Fanfic **

**Part 12: RYOUGA'S BANDANNA **

Ranma flared up... 

Akane however continued to look at Ryouga, but she was looking at Ryouga's bandana. She thought that bandana looks so kawaii on the guy. 

Before Ranma could yell how Stupid Akane is... They saw Ryouga collapsed before he could reached them. 

"Hey!" Akane said, she slapped Ranma's shoulder, which cause Ranma to glare at her, Akane however ignored this. "Let's help him!" she said, 

Ranma groaned, "Yeah.. right" he said, 

Akane frowned, "Well if you don't want to help me, I'll be fine by myself" she said, and then she run towards Ryouga.

Ranma eye's widen, "Hey wait up!" he run to catch up with his fiancée.

  
  
When they reached the road, Akane sat on the road and cuddled him, she doesn't know why she did that but she wanted too... like a pet... she feel as if this guy was her pet... "Aww Ranma look at him," Akane said, caressing Ryouga's face, "Do you think he is sick or something?" she asked, looking at Ranma. 

Ranma crossed his arms, trying to control his angry in full-capacity. He wants to grabbed Ryouga and throw him into a very far away place, but he couldn't. His Stupid Fiancée cares for the lost boy than him right now. Plus. His Stupid fiancée doesn't even remember a lot of things! "Maybe he is just tired, ya know martial arts" he said,

Akane blinked, and stopped. "He is a Martial artist?" she asked, then she looked at Ryouga, "Well that is.. familiar..." 

Ranma smiled, "Yeah! that's great... so am I! I am a Martial artist too!" He said,

Akane stood up and carried Ryouga, "Oh my.. I think we have to take care of him" she said, 

Ranma saw Akane trying to carry him. Argh! That does it! He grabbed Ryouga and carefully, carefully not to grabbed him fast or else Akane will get suspicious. "Let me carry him Akane, Obviously He is very heavy" he said, 

Akane blinked, "But didn't I used to carry him all the time?" she asked, Smoke went out of Ranma's ears. Akane noticed this, but she continued to carry Ryouga. "Are you okay Ranma?" she asked,

"Never felt better" Ranma said, gritting his teeth 

  
  
  
After a few minutes, 

... in Akane's room

Ryouga opened his eyes, and he knew where he is... in his beloved Akane's room. Then he turned to the left and almost jumped when his lips almost touched Akane's lips. "A-AKANE-SAN!!!" he backed away,

Akane blinked, "You know..." she lifted her hand and touched the bandana, "You're very familiar guy" she said, 

Ryouga blushed, = Am I dreaming? = he asked himself. Then Akane words struck him like a thunder lighting... "VERY FAMILIAR?!"

  
  
  
... At the front of the door of the Tendou's Household. (Inside the house) 

Ranma walked back and forth, The family noticed this and they approached him. When Ranma heard Mr.Tendou called his name, he stopped walking and sighed.

"Ranma, where is Akane-chan?" Kasumi asked 

"In her room, with Ryouga" Ranma said lamely 

Nabiki munched her cookie, "Oh, so a welcome greeting by P-chan?"

Ranma narrowed his eyes, "No as in Ryouga" 

Mr.Tendou gasped, "And you left them alone?!"

Ranma sighed, but before he could speak he felt someone grabbed his Chinese shirt very fast and he blinked and there he saw.. Ryouga... And he is very angry. 

"RANMA!!!!!!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO AKANE-SAN?!" he yelled,

Ranma yelled back, "NOTHING! SO LET ME GO!" he yelled,

But Ryouga continued, "BUT AKANE-SAN DOESN'T REMEMBER ME!!!" 

"Ryouga-kun please calm down, Ranma and Akane just got back from the Hospital" Kasumi said,

Ryouga looked at Kasumi and blinked, "H-Hospital?" 

"Yes! Moron...the reason Akane doesn't recognize you is because She's got that Whatcha macalit?" Ranma looked at Nabiki 

"Amnesia" Nabiki said 

Ranma rolled his eyes and looked back at Ryouga, "Ri...ght" 

But that didn't stop Ryouga, he grabbed Ranma's collar more tight than ever, "What did you do this time?! You know that if you didn't do anything she won't have to be in this KIND of SITUATION!" 

"I didn't do ANYTHING!" Ranma yelled back and tried to push Ryouga.

"Oh yeah! like I would buy that!" Ryouga said, "It is obviously, you're mistake and Akane's failure! so don't kid me out Saotome!" he growled, 

Ranma's anger went over the edge, "enough about this!" he free his right hand and punched Ryouga on the stomach. Once Ryouga released him, Ranma punched Ryouga upward, sending Ryouga to the sky, and creating a big hole on the roof of the tendous. "That should teach him" Ranma said , but he stopped when he saw Akane standing in front of all of them, 

"Ranma?" 

Ranma cleared his throat, "Yeah?" he asked, coldly. 

Akane blinked, "Did you see Ryouga?" she asked, 

All of them fell, can't Akane see the big hole at the top of the house, but then again only the family fell funny in their position. But not Ranma. 

Ranma is fuming...

Akane blinked, "Ranma are you okay?" she asked,

Ranma growled, he run towards Akane and pinpoint at her, "I AM NOT OKAY?!" he yelled at her and then run upstairs. 

Akane blinked, "What's with him?" 

Kasumi smiled, "Don't worry Akane, Ranma's acting NORMAL as usual" she said, 

Nabiki smirked, "But this time, instead of calling you names and insult you... he run away" she said, "this is getting pretty exciting" she said, 

Akane blinked, "but why is he angry?" she asked, "I... I am just telling him that the guy's cute with the bandana and the bandana is very familiar" she said,

Nabiki smirked, "And once again, Saotome misunderstood you Akane" she said, "If I were you, go talk to him and tell him everything" she said, smiling

  
  
  
...Ranma's room 

Ranma walked left and right again. He wanted to scream, he wanted to bombed this place, he wanted to leave, he wanted to talk to Akane, He wanted to kill Ryouga... Has so many things he wanted to do... but he couldn't. Ranma couldn't believe how Akane acted... he scratched his head furiously, "and she said that Ryouga is CUTE?!" he growled, "That's not the Akane that I know!" he yelled, 

Then he heard a knock at his door, 

"Go ahead. It's open" he said, 

Then he saw Akane peeked in, "Hey.. Ranma.. can I talk to you?" she asked, softly. 

"What do you want?" Ranma asked, coldly. He is mad at her right now. "Because if its not that important then why don't you just leave me alone and looked for your Mr.Right Hibiki guy?" he asked, sarcastically.

Akane sighed, and entered the room fully, "and that's what I am about to talk to you" she said, "I mean I don't know if this will um.. solve something but Oneechan Nabiki told me that I need to talk to you" she said,

Ranma sighed, "Go ahead, I am listening" he said, 

"Are you mad at me?" Akane asked, softly. 

Ranma stopped, his frown slowly disappearing. Am I mad at her? Well yes but.. can he say that directly to her?

Akane frowned, "I will take that as a YES" she said, 

Ranma shrugged, "you said that, not me" he said, he turned his back on her.

"I just want to clarify things between the Ryouga incident?" she asked, "I think you misunderstood me, When I said that Ryouga is cute and my type of guy, I was looking at his bandana" she said, 

Ranma looked at her, confused.

"He reminds me of something but I couldn't remember it..." she said, "And when I saw him, and my body just moved and cuddled him, I felt as if I am cuddling my pet" she said,

"You mean?" Ranma sighed with relief, "I see..." he said, 

Akane giggled, "It's funny but when I said, that he is my type of guy... I was about to say, my type of pet but since he is not an animal so I just made it like that, plus I said the 'boyfriend' thing because he seems familiar... and He is my friend right? and He is a boy!" she said,

A sweat drop appeared in Ranma's head.

"...demo...I shouldn't have said that... I don't want to hurt you... your feelings" Akane added,

Ranma blushed, "Um.. what feelings?" he asked,

Akane walked towards Ranma, and when she was in front of Ranma, she caressed Ranma's face, "I know you got hurt, because I am your fiancée your future bride remember?" she asked,

Ranma gulped and without thinking, he NODDED.

Akane smiled, "Well I don't know about this amnesia, but I do want and I feel that this is right.. you know? between us?" she asked, 

Ranma couldn't speak, he kept nodding.

"But I really want to remember everything" she said, "can you help me Ranma?" she asked,

Ranma knew he would say 'YES' but he was surprised when he couldn't answer the question. Why? He likes this Akane in front of him, the sweet Akane... and if ever Akane's memory came back.. it will be like the worst situation again... the fighting and the insulting...

"Ranma?"

Ranma sighed, He doesn't know now if he will help Akane or not... 

To be continued...

Ranma: NO NO! DON'T HELP HER OUT!!! OR SHE WILL GO BACK FOR BEING-   
Akane: Being what Ranma?   
Ranma: um.. nothing.. anyway, Nice Chapter Chette-chan  
Chette: well thanks, I am happy you enjoyed it.  
Akane: What being Ranma?   
Ranma: nothing...  
Chette: shakes head Ranma... Ranma in trouble looks at you see you next sunday :D


	13. Helping Akane

**Do you have a Personal Journal/Diary or blog? I am looking for people who have one.. I started READING and WRITING personal blogs now. Can I have their Link? and can I link your blog to mine? The blog url is at my profile page   
  
Thanks A LOT!**

**I have a new (past) fanfic.. called, "The GIFT" please read it and review Thank you! :D and I also made these fanfics looked cool. (With pictures and Midis) if you want to see them with Midis and Pictures/fanarts... then visit my Ranma page The link is located in my Profile Arigato.**

**----------------**

Ranma: Okay I already got a Nice chapter now I want a ROMANTIC CHAPTER!!! ROMANTIC CHAPTER!!!  
Chette: My Ranma... you're becoming bossy huh?  
Akane: I would like to see a romantic chapter too though =blush=  
Chette: okay.. but do the shoutout firsts

Ranma: Let me! That's mah Job!

The 13th Knight - Thanks buddy oo - that's me Ranma :D  
  
amigoeva - oh xie xie for the information. Yeah.. Akane has the right to know everything... and yeah.. Ranma will never ever appreciate the new Akane.. I mean.. he will definitely missed his kawaii.. kawaiikune iinasuke. :P  
  
MercuryDestiny - oi! don't get too rough on that!   
  
bannonluke - thanks pal. Me? a jerk? oo   
  
Key - so many questions but just read okay? hehehe.. ya know Chette's mind.. she is a weird person.  
  
Koroc - yo man. didn't you know that this writer wrote this when she was young? so naturally you'll see a fast story thing.. so all I can say is... "Use your Imagination"   
  
cherrybloss9 - yer right. Akane must get her memory back   
Desktop Creator - pet instincts?   
FreeTheSoul888 - deal with ya? come on! tell me what you've got!  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - yeah! I'll help her   
Sieg1308 - I think chette already answer this on the other fanfic.

Akane: Chette don't own any Ranma 1/2 characters. This is one of her past fanfics so she won't change anything okay? English is not her first language (Actually it isn't our first language too)

Ranma: and she loves PHILIP!

Chette: and forgive Ranma if he had said mean stuff... He is really a jerk.. .

** BORN TO LOVE YOU?   
Ranma 1/2 Fanfic **

**Part 13: Helping Akane **

"...Ranma?"

Ranma sighed and nodded. "Okay..." he said, "how about let's start tomorrow" he said,

Akane nodded and hugged Ranma. Ranma blushed furiously and gulped. After a few seconds... He hugged Akane back.

"Thank you so much Ranma" she said,

The next morning...

Ranma is waiting for Akane to come out of the house. He is wearing his white Chinese shirt and he is still trying to convince himself that he must help Akane. He should stop thinking about himself... right now.. Akane do need HIS Help.

"Did you wait long?"

Ranma turned around and was about to reply but his jaw dropped. Akane looked so beautiful. She is wearing her white dress and her white hat. He remembered the time when he saw her... staring at the water and.. how he gave her the lily.. but the moment was ruined because the others saw them and started to attack them...

"Ranma?"

Ranma shook his head, "No.. it's fine.. shall we go?" he asked,

Akane giggled and wrapped her arms on Ranma's right arm. Ranma shivered when Akane held his arms like that. Akane is doing what Shampoo did to him in the past... but this one is very different.. it felt so right.

Streets..

"Here... is the road we're using to go to school.. Fuurinkan High." He said, "I always walk on the fence while you were walking at the road..." They turned to the left and stopped, "This is Doctor Toufou's Clinic..." he said, "He was your crush in the past but.. I guess he is not anymore since He is Oneechan Kasumi's fianc" he said,

Akane nodded,

After a few more minutes of walking... They entered the fuurinkan high. He thank God that it is Saturday. So no classes and no students. He scooped Akane into his arms and they leapt on the top of the building.

"Wow.. that was cool" Akane said, when they landed at the top of the building.

Ranma blushed, "and here is one of our favorite spots" he said, looking all around.

Akane sighed with the sight of the blue sky... "No doubt about it..." she said, then she looked at Ranma.. "can you tell me.. everything? from the start?" she asked,

Ranma nodded, "It all started when we came to the Tendous..."

After a few minutes...

"... there" Ranma said, Akane stood up silently. Ranma blinked, "A-are you okay?" Ranma asked

Akane looked at him and smiled, Ranma blushed. "I am fine" she said, "So, I had a lot of suitors huh?" she asked, Ranma nodded, "Some of them are Tatewaki, Ryouga, Touma, Shinnosuke, Hiroshi, Daisuke...and a lot more" Akane said

Ranma nodded

Akane scratched her head, "and I am good student, martial artist and a friend but a terrible cook" Akane said

Ranma nodded again, feeling nervous...for saying that, but he was surprise when Akane didn't pound him. Akane's reflexes are not working right now...

"So What about us?" Akane asked

Ranma stared at her

"you already told me about my life, but I was wondering why didn't I hear about us?" Akane asked, "You're a part of me.. you're my fiancé.. my future husband right?" she asked,

Ranma blushed furiously and twiddle his fingers, "Well...I..."

"I thought were engaged, You told me that but why didn't you tell me something about us?" Akane asked

"I..." Ranma continued to fidget. He doesn't know what to say!

"Could it be, that there was no US?" Akane asked, an idea entered her mind. "Could it that it was purely a force engagement? and no Love?" she asked,

"No!" Ranma yelled defensive

Akane smiled, "So there was US"

Ranma gulped, "Well, maybe?" Ranma said, remembering how Akane saved him and help him when he was in trouble... how Akane cared for him.. and doing her best to save him, even she can't...

"Well?" Akane asked

"We are good friends" Ranma said

"That's it?" Akane asked

"This is hard" Ranma murmured "Anyway, were good friends and you're always helping me and I always rescued you"

"And?"

"And I had this habit of teasing you, which I didn't mean to and you're so easy to get mad at me, and pound me or something"

"what else?"

"you don't like seeing me irresponsible, pervert and you're always getting mad when I was speaking to my other fiancées" Ranma finished blushing deeply

"Do I hold grudge that much?" Akane asked

"Speaking on how violent you are and easily getting annoyed, you are the most Understanding Woman I ever known" Ranma said blushing

"Understanding?" Akane asked

"Yes, Once you know the whole story...you're back to normal" Ranma said

"I see" Akane said

"that's why, we always fight but after a short time we're back to normal" Ranma said.

"Glad to know that" Akane said

Ranma looked at Akane, who is now silent... "Akane?" he asked, Akane looked at him. "Do you feel something about me?" he asked,

Akane smiled, and approached Ranma. She caressed his face. "You are VERY SPECIAL TO ME and I can't stand the way you look at me when you are mad" Akane said

Ranma blushed but smiled... 

Akane put her hands on Ranma's chest. "What about you?" she asked, she leaned on Ranma's chest. Ranma's heart beat increased,

"W-What about me?" he asked,

"Do you love me?" she asked,

Ranma felt as if he was a volcano erupting. "I.. ah..."

Akane looked at him... her eyes were shinning but begging... begging to know the answer... plus she looks so irresistible.. especially her lips...Ranma couldn't help but to lean closer to her and touched her lips with his lips.

Akane closed her eyes and felt Ranma deepened the kiss... She also felt Ranma's arms wrapped around her tiny waist.

"WHAT YOU DOING RANMA?"

Ranma and Akane pulled away with each other. Ranma gasped. They're here! Ukyou, Crying Tatewaki, Sasuke, Shampoo, Moouse, and Kodachi

"Mina!"

"Don't say Mina! You! You Jerk! Why are you kissing Akane?"

Akane blinked, "who are they Ranma?" she asked,

"CURSE YOU SAOTOME! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! You vile sorcerer! now Akane can't even remember us! You will pay for this!!!" He charged at them.

Ranma scooped Akane in his arms and jumped down at the building. After that he started to run. Ranma looked behind... the others chased after them.

Akane blinked, "Why are we running?" she asked,

Ranma jumped to avoid Ukyou's little spatula. "Because they are my force fiancées! and your suitors" he said, then he ducked to avoid Kodachi's ribbon

"COME BACK HERE YOU JACKASS!!!"  
"RANMA HATE YOU! YOU KISS PERVERT GIRL!"  
"I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS ANYMORE! YOU ARE A VILE CREATURE!"  
"OHOHOHO! RANMA-SAMA SHOULD KISS KODACHI AND NO ONE ELSE!"  
"RANMA! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR HURTING MY BELOVED SHAMPOO!"

After a few minutes of running...

finally.. Ranma and Akane lost the others... Ranma gasped and put Akane down. "argh Geez.. why can't they just STOP!" he growled,

Akane smiled, "Thank you for saving me Ranma" she said, and with that she jumped at Ranma's arms and kissed him passionately.

Another few more minutes...

Ranma is still in shock... but manage to enter the household.. The kiss was made in heaven! He couldn't believe that Akane's kiss can be sooo sweet... and so right.. and so.. he fell on his knees and smiled... he closed his eyes and saw Akane's smiling face...

"What are you doing here Ranma?" Nabiki asked,

Ranma blinked, "Oh sorry..." he said, as he stood up.

Nabiki shook her head.

Akane's room...

Akane sighed and leaned on the door as she closed it. She enjoyed her time with Ranma... Even though Ranma didn't answer her if he loves her.. it just proves to her that he does because of the kiss... She jumped on her bed and sighs... then she saw the radio and giggles, "I think I am in the mood for Love songs" she said, so she turn the radio but she couldn't find any... until she saw the black tape and looked at it. "What is this?" she asked, "Well.. there is only one thing to know.. I'll play it" she said,

To be continued...

Ranma: OH NO BEEP NOT THAT TAPE AGAIN!!!! DO SOMETHING!!!!   
Akane: Yeah.. it's getting good...   
Ranma: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DO SOMETHING CHETTE-CHAN!!!  
Chette: it is just a fanfic Ranma...  
Ranma: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!


	14. THE Black TAPE II Akane's Memory came ba...

**Do you have a Personal Journal/Diary or blog? I am looking for people who have one.. I started READING and WRITING personal blogs now. Can I have their Link? and can I link your blog to mine? The blog url is at my profile page   
  
Thanks A LOT!**

**Read my other Fanfics This is not the only Fanfic I have written   
I also have a new fanfic called, "The Gift" Check it out **

**----------------**

Chette: I just finished watching the Episode where.. Ranma was so vulnerable and desperate to bring back Akane's Memory... It's a good episode   
  
Ranma: Oi! NOOOO!!!! Not that BLACK TAPE AGAIN!!  
Akane: What will happen then?   
  
Chette: Well.. let's just see? Because I already forgot... since.. it was a long time ago... . Oh well.. Here are the SHOUTOUTS :D

Sapphire-Gal - uh huh.. yep... um eh? hehe =confused= just read hehe :D   
  
bubct222 - of course! I remember you! you also left a message in my ranma tagboard right? :D   
  
stargazer75 - Thank you so much I have a new fanfic (er past fanfic) that I posted last week.. it's called the "THE GIFT" Did you read it already?   
  
Key - I... wouldn't like to happen that "INCIDENT" again.. but then.. I can't help it . I wrote this in the past so I can't change it.. and if ever I did... I don't know how to continue it . then... gomen ne... but it will happen again... . But do not worry, my fanfics ending are all RanmaAkane living happily ever after :D I guarantee you that.

Ranma: My turn!  
  
cherrybloss9 - YEP! Ya got that right kiddo! Um.. =blushes= Me and Akane are perfect couple.. I mean, the fighting and insulting are just NORMAL for Couples like us right?

Akane and Chette: =Blinks=

Ranma: Anyways... continue...   
  
Desktop Creator - yo man! thanks for the 100% support! hmm... argh! I can't believe that Chette wrote that in the past and she wrote the black tape incident TWICE! (or more) argh! She got a weird ideas right? =pats Desktop creator and whispers something in your ear= and creepy ideas..

Chette: =sighed= I heard that Ranma...

Akane: My turn!  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - I totally agree...   
  
MercuryDestiny - =gasped= you were attacked by shampoo too? or let me rephrase that.. Shampoo could attack you? Whoa.. be careful...

Chette: ME again!  
  
Sieg1308 - Friendship bracelet Chapter 4... I'll email that to you next week okie.. gomen ne . oh! have you receive your "Friendship award from me?" :D Thanks Pal! :D =huggles Sieg=  
  
Mishangel - yeah... hahaha... they were so busy.. .they forgot to destroy the tape :P

Ranma: The Great Ranma's Turn!  
Akane and Chette: =rolled their eyes=  
  
FreeTheSoul888 - Bring it on? D-Did I challenge you? =tries to remember= hmm.. K-Kiss Akane?! WHERE?! DOKO NI?!?! I didn't KISS AKANE!!! =blushes=

Akane: baka... anyway...

WiNd - hehe you're agreeing with me? =nods= yeah.. it's getting good.. sigh...   
amigoeva - like Chette said... someone forgot to throw that tape away...   
  
Ranma: Chette doesn't own any of us. This Fanfic, 'Born to Love you' Is one of her past fanfics. So if you asked her to change it. She will not change it. Okay? Also be warn that Chette's First Language is not ENGLISH.

Akane: And Chette Loves Philip so much because Chette said that God gave Philip to her that's kinda nice

** BORN TO LOVE YOU?   
Ranma 1/2 Fanfic **

**Part 14: THE Black TAPE II (Akane's Memory came back) **

Akane put the Black tape on her radio and played it. After a few seconds... no sound. Akane didn't hear anything. She stopped it and push the eject button. She took off the tape and looked at the tape.

"Oh... It's used" she said, "Well I better rewind it" she said,

After a few seconds of rewinding the tape Akane pushed the Play button and sat on her bed, waiting for the music to be played. Then she blinked when she heard voices.

Cool! you have recorder?  
I just borrowed this for my project  
hehe I have a better idea.. let's spy on Hiroshi! He is my crush ever since

Akane blinked, and frown. "It's not a Love song" she said, she stood up and was about to push the stop button when she heard Ranma's name...

Hey! Now it's your turn Ranma!  
What do I gotta?  
Yeah we want to know your life! It sucks and it's crazy what else?

Akane backed away and blinked again. "Ranma?" she asked, then she sat on her bed again and listened to the tape...

Why ya people think my life sucks and it's crazy? Let me tell ya... it's GREAT!  
come on Saotome what do you mean by that?

It's hell ya great! There's never a dull moment in my life! I've been chased by cute girls! beating pathetic low and weak guys. My Life is the best!

Akane blushed at Ranma's statement. Ranma is indeed very handsome and there are so many girls chasing him... and she's one of them... She covered her mouth and giggled, "Ranma just said I am cute!" she said, then she giggled again.

Am not! Are you surprised? you do think that I don't like this huh? Come on! I appreciate Life too ya know? plus do you have any idea how many people would kill to be in my place? try naming someone else that has women flocking to his door, at night or day, claiming to be his one true love!

Akane blinked. This doesn't sound Ranma at all...

Yeah, okay we got the point. But aside from your WOMEN... there are those guys. and these guys wants your cute BABES too   
  
You mean like Ryouga? heh... he's way too shy to admit he loves Akane! plus if he tries to blurt his feelings on her... I'm gonna tell Akane... Ryouga's little secret! and I'll get to win Akane again!

"So that is why.. Ranma hates Ryouga eh?" Akane nodded and crossed her arms, "Now it makes sense" she added, then she continued listening to the tape. "But what is Ryouga's Little secret?" she asked, herself.

Moouse.. che... Shampoo doesn't LOVE HIM! Hahaha Moouse is too blindly in love with Shampoo but Shampoo LOVES ME

Kunou? nah. Akane hate him. Plus Kunou is in love with me too

Eww you're gross Ranma!

I'm just saying the truth! plus He is in love with my girl side okay? idiot

What about this... guy you're telling us.. Shin.. suke? argh I forgot his name..  
  
You mean Shinnosuke? Well, okay, I admit I was a little worried about Shinnosuke for a while, but after I got Akane back, the idiot probably forgot about her

Akane couldn't help.. but to feel headache... So many familiar names... her mind is juggling.. could it be? that her memory is coming back?

The prince of Togenkyou?

Oh the pathetic Touma. Very young. not good for Akane. Besides He already gave up on her when he found out that he couldn't win over me  
  
So you mean to say it was all.. fake?  
  
Of course! That's the reason why AKANE, kodachi, Shampoo and Ukyou keep fighting over me. Women love men who play hard to get

The easiest one to fool is Kodachi. Very obsessed at me and Stupid. let me add that on my list. She's the only one that doesn't require that much effort to keep her madly in love with me. I just don't really like the drugs she's using

You forgot to mention his laugh is scary

Haha ya got that right Daisuke! Shampoo is.. very very pretty. But she is so desperate to bring home a husband. Plus. She is so damn stupid. It's also easy to fool her. Just send her flowers and stuff and she would fall in love with you all over again

What about Ukyou

Ucchan is the Best cook. She's my Best friend. But It's easy to fool her too. I just have to put on that 'sweet, innocent' look all women go gaga over, and say the right words and there ya have it! Another score for Saotome!

Akane looked at the radio. That's definitely NOT RANMA. Maybe someone is impersonating him! That Ranma is not the one she knew.. but she could be wrong.. She has an amnesia right? She stood up. "No more...too much familiar words.. names.. makes my head swirl" she said, she was about to push the stop button but she stopped when she heard...

What about Akane? Akane is the most Beautiful girl here, and you're Lucky to have her...Do you have any idea how many people would kill to be in your place? you know, not the fact that you have a fiancées BUT AKANE!?  
  
Akane...she's the hardest. Sometimes, I almost want to give up on her

Akane felt as if she was struck by a thunder. Automatically, her tears fell on her face and she felt so weak.. like her blood left her body... "G-Give up on me?" she asked, softly.

she's nowhere near as pretty as the others

Akane reached for her face, "Ranma doesn't think I am pretty?" she asked, another head ache struck at Akane. She gasped with pain and fell on her knees.  
  
she can't cook. She is violent... very violent. Horrible Fiancée... has horrid temper. But she tries to be tough although she is vulnerable too. I got her when she was dumped by Dr. Toufou and I just did what I did to other girls. a few words, then gentle touch, a sweet smile.. and sometimes I also act like I Love her. Since I am 'STUCK' with her. Plus she enjoys being the D.I.D

D.I.D?  
  
Damsel in Distress   
  
COME ON AKANE IS MUCH BEAUTIFUL THAN SHAMPOO AND UKYOU!  
  
Downstairs...

Kasumi smiled at Ranma, "Ranma-kun.. you seem very happy today" she said,   
  
Ranma nodded, "Of course! All is RIGHT with the WORLD!" he said, as he quoted Mr.Tendou.

Mr.Tendou blinked, and put the newspaper down. "That's my Line Ranma..."

Ranma smiled, "Sorry but it's a perfect word!"

Kasumi poured the tea on her father's cup, "I am glad that you and Akane are okay now" she said,

Ranma nodded, "Yeah... I guess that Black tape did something good-" he gasped, "Oh GOD!!!" he stood up and run upstairs.

Kasumi and Mr.Tendou blinked,

Ranma opened the door of Akane. "AKANE! Did you see the-" He stopped, It has begun... he saw Akane sitting on the floor, crying.. and then he heard the radio...

Haha when I insult her! she thinks I am just kidding. Well sometimes I do but sometimes I don't. Sometimes when I am really angry I really insult her. But even though I am just kidding or I am serious in insulting her. She still hit me with that heavy mallet of hers. I love looking at her after she realized what she has done for me and can see guilt in her face

WHY?! Ranma wanted to scream... but he controlled and step forward to comfort Akane. But he stopped dead when Akane glared at him.. coldly.

Akane's eyes were puffy and red... Ranma hates that look...

"It made sense now... Why you can't say anything about 'US' Ranma..." she said, growling and standing up.

"....Akane"

Akane continued to cry, "I don't want to hear any lies...Ranma... Just leave me alone" she said,

"Akane.. please let me explain"

Akane shakes her head, "No... what I've heard is enough...Just get the hell outta here" she said, softly.

"No Akane! Let me explain everything!" Ranma growled, "That-That tape wasn't true! This.. and what happen earlier! That's the TRUTH! With that tape I was just kidding! I-I have to d-do that! I have to tell to Hiroshi and Daisuke that my life has no problems!" he said, "I have to do that Akane! Plus-"

Akane backed away, feeling the headaches again. The words... 'New Akane...', 'Sophisticated girl...' and 'need to give Ranma up' rang on her mind. "ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she said as she stepped backwards. She stopped when she felt the wall on her back. "LEAVE ME ALONE RANMA!!!"

"Akane no! That tape is a Liar! Please Akane! Believe me!"

Akane growled, "WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE A LIAR LIKE YOU?! YOU THINK THAT WHAT HAPPEN EARLIER CAN ERASE THE PAST RANMA?!" she yelled at Ranma.

Ranma nodded, he stepped forward. "Yes Akane"

"Don't come closer to me! I HATE YOU!!!" Akane yelled,

Ranma stopped, "Yes Akane. Because what happen earlier is the truth!"

Akane cried more, "Just leave me alone Ranma!" she cried in pain when the events started to appear one by one on her mind, "arghhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Akane..."

"GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ranma closed his eyes and tears fell on his face. He respected Akane's decision. Even its hard.. He turned his back on her and left the room.

Akane slumped at the floor again, as her memories coming back... and the headache is increasing... she could handle that... but not her heart... breaking into pieces...

Ranma run downstairs, and run outside the house. He raised his arms up into the air, "SHISHIHOKODAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he cried with desperation. He used Ryouga's technique to let go of the pain.

But he realize that the pain.. remained even after he fired that chi ball...

The families run towards Ranma,

"What happen Ranma?" Mr.Tendou asked,

Ranma slumped on the ground. "Akane.. is back..."

Kasumi smiled, "That is so great! But why are you like that?" she asked,

Ranma bit his lip, "and she hates me... she hates me more than she hates me in the past" he said,

Mrs.Saotome run towards Ranma and hugged her son. "Oh dear..." she said, "Ranma.. look" she said, as she looked at Ranma face to face. "Akane is just like that... do not worry.. tomorrow this will be over" she said,

Ranma nodded and hoping that his mother is right...

Morning...

Akane woke up at the sounds of Ranma training. She sat up and stretched herself. She remembers everything now.... but she also remembers what happen last night... well back to normal... She wished she can turn back the clock and acted like that (with her amnesia) in the past.. if ever she did that in the past... will Ranma love her?

She looked around and saw the Black tape beside the radio. She picked it up and bit her lip. This black tape taught her so much lesson... but it also brought so much tears... for the past weeks... She sighed and put the black tape.

So.. The new Akane is back... She took her towel and went straightly to take bath.

Outside...

Ranma put all his strength and pain in his training. He knew that Akane is already awake now. Because he saw her in her window, looking at the tape. He growled, that stupid tape... brought so many tears... and pains... But this time, he will not give up. He will do his best and he will fix his relationship with Akane. No more giving up.. He is Ranma Saotome... and they don't call him greatest martial artist for nothing.

Yes you may Ryouga

Ranma stopped and wiped his tears. He saw Kasumi escorting Ryouga. He narrowed his eyes. What is Ryouga doing here? He approached them, "Yo.. Ryouga"

Ryouga blinked,

"What are you doing here?" he asked,

Ryouga blushed, "visiting Akane-chan"

To be continued...

Ranma: IT'S GETTING GOOD AND THEN BAM! THAT STUPID BLACK TAPE!   
Akane: What will happen then?   
Ranma: CHETTE-CHAN! I WANT A GOOD CHAPTER NEXT SUNDAY!  
Chette: I am not your boss Ranma...  
Ranma: ...........


	15. Ryouga and Akane

**Do you have a Personal Journal/Diary or blog? I am looking for people who have one.. I started READING and WRITING personal blogs now. Can I have their Link? and can I link your blog to mine? The blog url is at my profile page   
  
Thanks A LOT!**

**Read my other Fanfics This is not the only Fanfic I have written   
I also have a new fanfic called, "The Gift" Check it out **

**----------------**

Chette: Updated Earlier (the same reason) I can't update tomorrow. (sunday)  
Ranma: Yeah! You're not my boss :P because I am your boss!  
Chette: Nah-uh! You're not my boss and I am not your boss okay? Fair enough. So don't order me around and I am not ordering you around.   
Ranma: Which means! I don't need you to push me to make the shoutouts then!   
Chette: Fine!  
Ranma: er no! =Change the topic= So the Pigboy will finally get his chance eh?  
Akane: Who is the Pigboy you're talking about?  
Ranma: Er...  
Chette: Yeah, Ranma. Who is that 'Pig boy?'  
Ranma: Let's just start our... Shoutouts...

f-zelda and sign - Chette is updating her past fanfics every sunday (or saturday if she can't update every sunday)   
  
SailorSakura - yeah! so glad you reviewed!   
f-zelda - sangkyu! (that's thank you)   
Key - No problem.   
AnimeObsessionFantasy - oh yeah she will but the 'great ranma saotome' will endure all of this!

Akane and Chette: =rolled their eyes=  
  
MercuryDestiny - whoa! Got shampoo occupied! that's totally great! yeah.. I do wonder too! did you stole his friend fiance? or maybe she gave you one of her kiss of death. Oh be careful. You WHAT?! Cosplaying?! um.. what's that?  
  
vena A.K.A katrina-chan - =gives you tissues= there.. there now... stop crying...   
  
chette fan!! - or cherrybloss9, hahaha! you're chette's fan? hahahaha  
  
Chette: What's wrong Ranma?  
Ranma: I can't believe you have a fan!  
Chette: No I don't have a fan. Because all of my readers.. I treat them as friends   
Akane: Chette-chan.. you're very nice... too good to be true...  
Ranma: Yeah, why don't you act more like her Akane?  
Akane: Baka...

cherrybloss9 - anyway, just read, to know the answer of your question.  
  
Sieg1308 - Chette said sorry. She could not post 'friendship bracelet 4 this week... but she'll do it next week... she got so busy with school and homework. But Chapter 4 is almost finish... hmm.. expect to get the chapter 4 by... tuesday.

FreeTheSoul888 - I... I... ARGH! When did I kiss Akane! Give me a proof! =blushing furiously=

Chette: You know... you did kiss Akane, Ranma. It's written all over your face.  
Ranma: NO WAY!!!!  
Chette: .   
  
Desktop Creator - It's up to Chette, how she can fix the 'crazy relationship of Ranma and Akane in this story....   
  
Mishangel - hahahaha yah got that right!  
  
Akane: What little secret?  
Ranma: er...  
  
amigoeva - =shivers at the evil laugh= er... =remembers kodachi and shivers again=   
WiNd - yep!   
bubct222 - um... =scratch his head=

Chette: Hahaha! I'll handle this :P  
  
bubct222 - Akane remembers everything! Even the past... and what happen between Ranma and her when she has an amnesia. But the kiss wasn't a proof for her... she doesn't yet heard Ranma saying the '3 letter word' :P   
  
Chette: I don't own any of them. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video. English is not my first language and I don't have a plan to change my story. Thank you.

Akane: And Chette Loves Philip so much because Chette said that God gave Philip to her.

**BORN TO LOVE YOU?   
Ranma 1/2 Fanfic **

**Part 15: ****Ryouga and Akane**

Ranma looked at Ryouga, "Visiting Akane?" Ryouga nodded, "Why? She is not sick or something" he said,

Ryouga was about to reply when Nabiki called him, and told him that Akane wants to talk to him in her room. Ranma however even though Ryouga is Akane's suitor. He trust him well, plus he doesn't want Akane to get more pissed to him. After Ryouga exited the dining room, Ranma resume his katas.

After a few minutes...

Ranma wiped his sweat on his forehead and looked at Kasumi. "Oneechan... what's for breakfast?" he asked,

Before Kasumi would reply, Ranma saw Akane and Ryouga entering the dinning room.

"So what time is our date Ryouga?"

Ranma hearing that, he glared at Ryouga. = The nerve of that guy! He asked Akane on a Date?! = He narrowed his eyes when their eyes met. He gave Ryouga the 'dagger glance' "Hello Pig-boy, glad you made it" Ranma said in a cold scary voice.

"Oh, my Ranma. Mr.Saotome and father are still asleep so it's just You, me, Nabiki, Akane and Ryouga-kun. Isn't it fun?"

Ranma didn't take away his look at Ryouga "No, Oneechan. it's just you, Akane, Nabiki and Ryouga. I'm outta here" Ranma said

"Fine" Akane said smiling

That makes Ranma looked at Akane.

"That's fine, who needs you anyway?" Akane added, coldly.

"......."

Kasumi gasped, "That's no way you should talk to your fiancé Akane" she said,

Akane smirked and crossed her arms. "Come on Kasumi-Oneechan, don't tell me that Ranma is a very important person. If He can't eat with us... I know he can get a free ramen from shampoo or a special deluxe okonomiyaki from his Ucchan"

Ranma stared at her, she is truly back to normal. No back to her _new normal self_, He needed to get out of this house before he would burst out.

When Ranma left...

Kasumi looked at Akane, "Like I said, Akane. That is no way to treat your fiancé like that" she said,

Akane looked at Kasumi, "We have our freewill Oneechan. I just used mine"

Ryouga looked Akane, and sighed... Akane truly does Love Ranma....

"So what time we will go?" Akane asked

Ryouga blinked, "Huh?"

Akane frowned, "What time we will go?" she asked, again.

Ryouga sighed, "I-It's up to you"

Akane smiled, "We'll just discuss that later! and now let's all eat" she said,

Noon time...

Ranma entered the House and sighed, He looked the coins at his hands. He doesn't have anymore money left... for dinner. He knew that He will leave the house again at night. The heck! He doesn't want to see Akane getting prepared for her date.

"If it isn't Saotome Ranma coming home"

Ranma looked at Akane. "I didn't go to Ucchans or Nekohanten alright?"

"Did I ask?" Akane asked, smugly.

Ranma growled, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" he asked furiously.

"What is wrong with me?" Akane blinked.

"Look! Is SORRY NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?!" Ranma asked, Akane only stared at him. "I can't believe this! Why it is so hard to forgive me?! All I did was to tell to Hiroshi and Daisuke some Lies! A MAN TALK DAMN! Why can't you UNDERSTAND that A man's talk can be exaggerated! Others lie for their EGOS! But I know that either Hiroshi or Daisuke doesn't believed in what I said! You know why Akane?!" Ranma yelled,

"..........."

"because what comes out of my mouth! Is not what I act! I say I Hate you! I don't care about you! But where am I?! Where am I when you're in trouble! Darn Akane! It doesn't take you to become scientist to know or read my actions! And it doesn't take you to become the world genius to figure out what I truly feel!"

Akane controlled her tears, and kept her cool.

"Why Akane?" Ranma asked, his eyes begging for an answer. "Why does every time I make mistakes... It is so hard for you to forgive me? But when you make a mistake, I don't think twice to forgive you" he asked, crying now. "When I do stupid things. I get a hit and unforgiving glare and reply... but when..." he pointed at her, "When you do stupid things! Your SORRY IS ENOUGH FOR ME TO FORGIVE YOU AND FORGET WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! "Why Akane?" he asked,

Akane gulped and kept her cool, "Are you through Ranma?" she asked,

"............."

"That means yes so.. I am going now" she said, then she walked away from Ranma. But before Akane could enter the house. She heard Ranma's voice.

"Akane?"

She stopped but didn't turn around.

"When I said that I love my life to Hiroshi and Daisuke... even though I exaggerated so much... about my life. They know that my life is crazy and that I hate my life... I totally hate my life"

Akane sighed, she stepped inside the house and left Ranma.

Little, they did not know... Three persons were watching them... earlier. 

The first one is Nabiki, who heard everything. Now she needs to talk to Akane more than ever. The second is Ryouga who was about to approach Akane but stopped when he saw that. He looked at Ranma and felt sorry for him. He also saw Akane's eyes... And third is Ukyou. She was was about to enter but stop at the gate when she heard the commotion. She peeked and saw them and heard everything...

Ranma sighed and bowed his head.

Akane's room...

Akane wiped all her tears and tried to forget Ranma's words. His words were like a daggers. Stabbing her heart. Ranma's words were true... and it rebuked her. But like Ranma, she has an ego too.. A pride... She stood up and started to looked for something to wear on her date.

"Trying to be happy eh, Akane?"

Akane turned around and saw her sister Nabiki leaning to the side of the door. "What do you mean by that?"

Nabiki's smugly face turned serious. "I mean, you're trying to enjoy your life, but I see you're failing. Because Your life isn't complete without Ranma"

That's it! I can't live without Ranma! Akane smiled, "Ranma is not important to me, I- I can LIVE without him, just you wait Nabiki" she said, determined.

"We'll see about that" Nabiki said, leaving her

Akane looked at the door closing. Nabiki is right. She isn't happy. She is just trying... trying... TRYING. But... things can be changed. She'll prove to her family, Ranma and even to herself that she can live WITHOUT RANMA.

Outside...

"I am sorry Ukyou...but Ranma left again and I don't know where he went this time" Kasumi said,

Ukyou nodded, "Thanks Kasumi... tell Ranchan I dropped by" she said, then she saw Ryouga sitting at the Doujou.

"Hey Sugar.. looks like you're carrying the world" 

Ryouga looked at the voice and saw Ukyou. "Hello Ukyou" he said,

"Care to tell me what's bothering you?" she asked, sitting beside the Eternal lost boy.

Ryouga sighed, "Akane-san and I are going on a date tonight" he said,

"Then you should be happy"

"You're right. I should be..." Ryouga stopped and looked at Ukyou. "but I am not happy" he said,

"What do you mean Sugar?" she asked,

"Let's face it Ukyou... Ranma and Akane love each other very much" he said, frowning.

"............."

"Will it be alright if... You have Ranma and I have Akane... but.. we know that they are not happy with us? because they are both in love with each other" he said,

Ukyou bit her lip and shook her head.

"Well.. I Love Akane" Ryouga said, looking at the sky. "That is why Her happiness counts..."

"What are you going to do then?" Ukyou asked,

Ryouga sighed, "Even if it pains me... This date... I won't be Akane's date..." Ryouga said, turning to look at Ukyou, "But I'll be her friend... her true friend today"

A few minutes more...

Akane and Ryouga dated. Akane though, leading so that Ryouga won't go to the other direction. They watched some movies, went to the Carnival and went into the park.

At the park, Ryouga noticed the real Akane when they sat there for silence... Ryouga smiled and looked at Akane. "Are you happy Akane-san?"

Akane smiled "Of course, I am"

Ryouga looked at the sky "I've daydream about this date for so long. I am glad you came" he said smiling.

Akane smiled,

Silence...

"You really do love him neh?"

Akane looked at Ryouga "W-Who?"

"you know, Ranma?"

"Of course not! why would I care about that Stupid jerk, I mean the new Akane don't know him right?" Akane smiled falsify

"You don't have to force your smile, Akane-san"

"Ryouga-"

"You don't know how I know you so well, Akane-san. But believe me I know you a lot. As a friend and... Even it hurts as hell, I'll tell you what I see in you..."

"............."

"You just don't LIKE Ranma"

"Ryouga-" Akane protest.

"...You LOVE HIM" Ryouga sighed, "and you can't deny it"

After Ryouga said that, Akane felt her tears coming out of her eyes. She wiped some of her tears and tried to control the others... but she couldn't... she just couldn't.

"Don't cry Akane-san, I don't want to see you crying. Even in nights when I see you cry in your dreams. I-I can't stand it"

Akane look confused "Night?, Cry in my dreams?"

Ryouga nodded, This is it. "Akane, I want to tell you something...but please. Promise me you won't get mad at me and Ranma. We did this because we have reasons"

"What is it Ryouga-kun?" Akane asked, "and.. Ranma is involve with what?" she asked,

To be continued...

Ranma: Don't tell me that He-   
Akane: He what?   
Ranma: .........  
Chette: Ryouga is such a nice guy... he truly loves Akane  
Ranma: ...........  
Akane: What?


	16. Ryouga and Ranma's Secret

**Do you have a Personal Journal/Diary or blog? I am looking for people who have one.. I started READING and WRITING personal blogs now. Can I have their Link? and can I link your blog to mine? The blog url is at my profile page   
  
Thanks A LOT!**

**Read my other Fanfics This is not the only Fanfic I have written   
I also have a new fanfic called, "The Gift" Check it out **

**----------------**

Ranma: Yo Chette! What's wrong? Did you do something wrong today?  
Chette: I'm not in the mood Ranma.. my puppy just died... and I don't have time for your lame jokes.  
  
Ranma: .........  
Akane: I am sorry for your puppy Chette...  
Chette: It is not your fault.. it is Godswill..   
Akane: Oh...  
Chette: Anyways, The countdown of the fanfic will start today.  
Ranma: So the fanfic is almost finished?  
  
Chette: yeah! I want to add or change the scene but I can't, because this is one of my past fanfics... plus it's gotta end   
  
Akane: So how many more chapters?  
Chette: Five (5) more chapters   
  
Ranma: Okay here are the shoutouts!  
  
SailorSakura - Thanks! But this is Chette past fanfic and her past fanfics are not long...  
xerez - thanks bud!   
iMmOrTaL aNgEl / nAsH fiLaN - Chette updates every sunday oo   
tammie - Philip is Chette's fiancé check her profile and check her personal page.   
Key - yeah.. Akane is stubborn as always...  
Mishangel - yeah, I agree with you.   
  
Minako-chan4 - =gives you some tissues= Don't worry! I will never give up not without a fight! =winks=  
  
amigoeva - read hehe   
  
vena A.K.A katrina-chan - ack! =closes his ears= er.. stop screaming .oo...um thanks for the wonderful message.   
  
cherrybloss9 - yeah I hope everything is going to be okay.   
AnimeObsessionFantasy - lol...   
  
Sieg1308 - it may take another week I guess.. =looks at chette= but she said she'll do anything to finish the chapter. but understand her... her pet just died..   
  
Desktop Creator - Chette wants you to give your page link again. She will link you now. okay? (in the next update of her ranma page)  
  
MercuryDestiny - whoa? Looking like me huh? don't tell me you are cursed too? fell into the nyaniichuan?  
  
WiNd - =looks at you= ........ =looks at Chette= why are you always putting me into a tight spot?  
  
FreeTheSoul888 - Ucchan? hehe yeah that's a good idea, but I don't think that Chette will focus on Ryouga's love life here. FINE! FINE! I kissed AKANE! =blushes=

bubct222 - and a nice pet.   
  
Akane: Chette don't own any of us. We belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video. English is not her first language. Also, Chette Loves Philip so much because Chette said that God gave Philip to her.

** BORN TO LOVE YOU?   
Ranma 1/2 Fanfic **

**Part 16: ****Ryouga and Ranma's Secret**

"What is it Ryouga-kun?" Akane asked, "and.. Ranma is involve with what?" she asked,

Ryouga sighed, "Akane-san... I think it's about time you have to know the truth" he said, looking straightly at her eyes.

"I am confused... what truth?" she asked. Ryouga held Akane's hands. Akane blinked, "What are you doing Ryouga?" she asked,

"Just promise me Akane-san... That you will let me explain everything" he said, Akane just nodded, "Akane-san...I...LOVE..YOU" he said, squeezing Akane's hands.

Akane blushed, "R-Ryouga?" she asked,

"Akane-san, the truth is...I Love you" Ryouga said, he should blush... but he didn't. Instead, he felt his tears fell on his face.

Akane bit her lip. Those words... from Ryouga came out very soft... very romantic. But it didn't felt right... She hoped that those words came from... she shook her head, "Ryouga..." she stopped. What will she say to the man in front of her? Ryouga is such a nice boy... but she knows that she can't love him back...

"I Love you Akane-san, ever since you kissed me" he said,

Akane blinked, since when did she kissed Ryouga? "Ah.. w-when? I am sorry Ryouga but When did I kissed you?" she asked, she hoped that she didn't sound so rude. But she wants to know when.. was it when she has an amnesia? But she recalled everything and there was no 'Kissing Ryouga part'.

"Yes you did, Akane-san.." he said, as he release Akane's hands and wiped his tears. "....on my snout" he said,

Akane continued to looked confused for a minute. Then, she remember kissing her pet black pig with the bandanna... She gasped, "Y-You're-"

Ryouga nodded, "P-chan."

Akane stood up, anger rose up to her head, "H-How dare you?!" she asked, angrily. "You- P-chan?!" she asked, when she saw Ryouga nodded once more. She backed away. Ryouga.. for all these time.. is the one nuzzling at her breast... the one she sleeps with... the one she takes a bath... the one she-she... "HAVE YOU NO SHAME?!" she asked, bursting out.

Ryouga stood up, "You promise... You promise that you'll let me explain Akane..." he said, bowing his head.

Akane wiped her tears and crossed her arms. "Go ahead... Explain before I'll punt you into the orbit" she said, she didn't expect this.

"I have Reasons"

"What Reasons?!"

"I want to tell you everything Akane..." he looked at Akane. "It was selfish but I need you... I am scared, lonely.. alone in this world... no home to go to.. but when I saw you... and cuddled me and made me your pet.. I felt home in your arms..."

Akane shook her head and covered her face with her hands. She sat on the bench again and cried hard.

This is it. Ryouga. Go tell Akane. Go tell her! Her happiness means a lot to you right? Ryouga shook his head and smiled falsely, "Ranma can't tell you... because He promised me that he won't tell my curse to anyone... It's a man honor-"

Akane smiled sarcastically, "Oh yeah, that is why It is okay for him to sleep with you?!"

"But Akane-san... He did tried to warn you a couple of times remember?" he asked,

Akane remembered that Ranma did warn her... not only twice but much more than that. But did she listened to Ranma? No she did not. And now, she realized now why Ranma really hates 'p-chan'.

"Plus... it's his fault Why I got this curse"

"............."

Ryouga chuckled sadly "That's why what a horror Ranma giving me when you hold me in your arms. He is very angry at P-chan because he thinks that I am taking some advantage to you. HE IS JEALOUS AKANE-SAN, HE..." Ryouga stopped.

Akane looked at Ryouga. "He what?" she asked,

Ryouga clenched his fist and closed his eyes. "He REALLY LOVES YOU."

Akane bit her lip, Ranma loves her... She is so stupid. Why did she let her anger ate her heart? Why did she let that tape controlled her feelings? She closed her eyes as she recalled what Ranma said to her earlier...

_Flashback  
Look! Is SORRY NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?! I can't believe this! Why it is so hard to forgive me?! All I did was to tell to Hiroshi and Daisuke some Lies! A MAN TALK DAMN! Why can't you UNDERSTAND that A man's talk can be exaggerated! Others lie for their EGOS! But I know that either Hiroshi or Daisuke doesn't believed in what I said! You know why Akane?!_ _because what comes out of my mouth! Is not what I act! I say I Hate you! I don't care about you! But where am I?! Where am I when you're in trouble! Darn Akane! It doesn't take you to become scientist to know or read my actions! And it doesn't take you to become the world genius to figure out what I truly feel!"  
End of Flashback_

"Baka (stupid) Akane..." she murmured to herself. "Baka.. Baka.. Baka.. Akane..." she said, again she cried. She bowed her head and then she felt Ryouga hugged her. Akane couldn't feel her anger now at Ryouga. But she could feel her anger towards herself... and her anger increasing as she recalled the past between Ranma, Ryouga and her...

_Flashback  
__Akane: Don't worry baby, I won't leave you with that nasty Ranma Be a good boy and stop crying okay? smooch   
__Ranma (Girl form): AHHHH!!!!   
Akane: What?  
Ranma (Girl form really angry): I don't believe this! Keep your stupid baby! See if I care!_

_Akane: I can't believe how disgusting you are in the morning!  
Ranma: Boy! Once you made up your mind about something  
Akane: Why are you being such a pervert? I guess you and Shampoo deserves each other  
Ranma: You're the ONE THAT SLEEPS WITH THE LITTLE PIGGY!  
__End of Flashback_

Ranma getting angry at P-chan...  
Ranma getting jealous every time Akane cuddled P-chan...  
Ranma saying mean things to Ryouga...

Now it made sense!

Ryouga release Akane and lift up Akane's chin using his right hand. "I really hate myself for saying this to you because I LOVE you Akane. But I know Ranma... and Ranma Loves you ... The black tape....He doesn't mean it" he said,

".............."

"I was there you know? When you two talked earlier? I was there... I saw the real Ranma talking to you and not the pretender Ranma. You know that his life wasn't easy Akane. But it made sense because He has you. I don't believe in the black tape... but I do believe that Ranma loves his life now" he said,

Akane looked at him,

"Because He is Akane's Iinasuke (Fiancé)"

"Ryouga..."

Ryouga smiled sadly, "I Love you Akane, but I know that I am not your happiness... and that's sad because, Your happiness means a lot to me. I am stepping down for your happiness... I am happy to be your friend and..." he lifted his hand and caress Akane's face. "An advice from a friend... Put your ego down Akane. don't try to hurt yourself too much. These chaotic thing that happens to you and Ranma should stop. And again, Ranma loves you. I can tell just by the way he looks at you. He just don't know how to express it"

Akane smiled and wiped her tears, "Ryouga... Thank you"

In a not so far away... Ranma saw everything but the problem is, he didn't hear the conversation. All he saw was Akane crying, Ryouga clasped his hand to hers... and Hugged his fiancée.

"It's over... Ranma." Ranma said to himself. He lost to something for the first time that he can't even fight for. Akane... the only light in his life. The one that makes him go on with his crazy life... was taken away from him... He lost Akane and it felt like Hell. He wants to punch someone but there was no one available. What are you going to do now Ranma?

Run...

That's all He could ever think of. And with that, His tears flying into the air as he run. He doesn't know where he is heading... but that doesn't matter. What matters most.. that he is very far from Ryouga and Akane... AKANE... He is back in the darkness... He had lost the light... he had lost his hope...

Meanwhile, back to Akane and Ryouga.

Ryouga smiled at Akane and grabbed his big backpack. "Thanks for the date Akane-san, I'll be leaving now"

Akane smiled, and sniffs. "To where?"

"I don't know, I guess Another training trip"

"take care Ryouga... and Sayonara (goodbye)"

Ryouga controlled his tears, "You'll always be my best friend Akane-san"

Akane nodded, "Say hi to Akari for me" she said,

Ryouga remembered the girl from the village. So now he knows where is his next destination. He smiled at her, "Hai." he turned around "Akane-san..." he said, not looking at her

"Yes?" she asked,

"Aishiteru (I love you)..." Ryouga said, and with that he run away... leaving Akane.

When Ryouga disappeared from Akane's sight. Akane smiled, "May Kami-sama (God) bless you my friend and thank you for helping me..." Akane said, Now she knows what she will do next...

To be continued...

Ranma: Whoa...   
Akane: I can't believe this! Ryouga is Pchan?!   
Ranma: y-yeah... I guess it's time huh? =looks at Chette=  
  
Akane: =claps her hands= that was a sudden twist Chette! I can't believe you made Ryouga as P-chan in your fanfic!  
  
Chette and Ranma: = fell on their chair =  
Ranma: What a clueless girl...  
Chette: Indeed...  
  
Akane: I can't believe that you actually made Ryouga and Pchan the same in your fanfic! But we know it's not the truth since this is a fanfic right?

Chette: er... Let's just ignore her...  
Ranma: yeah.. let her be .oo  
Chette: See you next time!


	17. Kimochi

**Do you have a Personal Journal/Diary or blog? I am looking for people who have one.. I started READING and WRITING personal blogs now. Can I have their Link? and can I link your blog to mine? The blog url is at my profile page   
  
Thanks A LOT!**

**Read my other Fanfics This is not the only Fanfic I have written   
I also have a new fanfic called, "The Gift" Check it out **

**----------------**

Ranma: You okay now?  
Chette: HAI! I am so happy! My mom just gave me money so that I can bring my puppies to the vet!  
  
Akane: waiii!!! I am so happy for you Chette-chan! I wish.. I can bring my pchan to the vet too...

Chette: er.. hehe yeah .  
Ranma: SHOUTOUTS!

cherrybloss9 - it is updated   
f-zelda - =Ranma gives Ryouga to you=

Ryouga: HEY!  
Chette: =nods at Ranma, who is smirking=  
  
Desktop Creator - I won't run away! Let Ryouga be with Akane for all I care!   
  
Chette: Are you sure Ranma?  
Akane: =frowned= not again?  
Ranma: hey.. =gulp= can't take a joke? =hugs Akane=  
  
amigoeva - um.. I want to give you Pig-boy here but =looks at f-zelda and Ryouga together= I think he's taken now :P   
  
bubct222 - tell me about it =winks=

Akane: Huh?  
Ranma: See? = continues to hug Akane = Well, It just a proof to all of us that Chette is a 'drama queen' in the past, she can write stories like this

Chette: I am not denying it Ranma  
Ranma: er...

Key - Well one thing for sure. I am not going to stab myself in my HEART again right Chette? =growls at Chette=

Chette: =giggles= why? It hurts?  
Ranma: YOU'RE GODDA-  
  
Chette: Ranma... you may insult me but do not use the Lord's name in vain. If not, you'll get a problem from me.

Ranma: er... DAMNIT! of course it HURTS! there...  
  
ShogunZX - um.. maybe in the last chapter?   
SailorSakura - Chette is a drama queen hahaha that's why she can write stories like this

Chette: Like I said, I don't deny it. But let me remind you. I am not a drama queen today.

Ranma: er.. okay.  
Akane: Ranma, Drama queen or not. Chette is a creative and talented writer  
  
Chette: =blushes= aww.. Akane.. but I don't need praises coz all the praises are all to Father God, He gave me this talent   
  
Akane: =smiles and nods=  
Ranma: Whatever... I think you answer the next one.  
Chette: okie   
  
vena A.K.A katrina-chan - ack, do not beg for my forgiveness . ack stand up! hehe You don't have anything to ask forgiveness but if you still want me to forgive you. I do, I do forgive you Bring back Ranma? oh okay =push Ranma=

Ranma: ....... baka.. She meant in the story!  
Chette: Oh...

AnimeObsessionFantasy - hehe you mean Ucchan? Well, in the anime.. Ucchan and Ryouga looked good together. But in the Manga its... Ryouga and that Akari girl come to think of it, there was no Akari in the Ranma Anime.

Chette: nods

Sieg1308 - Chette is okay now. Thanks for all the special encouraging words you gave her. That so sweet of you. According to Chette, at the first time you two met, you became close to her heart and yes she is your friend too. From the very first start, she treated you as a friend (and will always be her friend). I agree with the Chette always smiling. But I don't agree with you frowning. It doesn't suit anyone! Except.. er..

Akane: =glares=  
Ranma: =joke again!!!!=

Chette: Seig, Ranma is right. No person living here on earth is fitted to frown or get sad all the time. It doesn't suit you too (no one do) One of the reasons why I write because I want to make you smile... am I making you smile?

MercuryDestiny (Ami and the Muses)   
- ACK!!! NOOOO!!!!!! another CURSED PEOPLE!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!

Chette: I thought you're just afraid of cats?  
  
Ranma: yes! But cursed people too! It's bad enough I am around cursed people and now... I met another one! =looks at Chette= please don't tell me your cursed too?

Chette: Ranma... I am keeping my cool here... of course I am not cursed. .

Mishangel - that's the spirit!   
  
FreeTheSoul888 - Chette is okay now. Thank you. And Chette will see Christian in heaven someday :P yeah.. yeah.. I admit... you're happy huh?

Chette: you're not happy?  
Ranma: Well... y-yeah I am...  
Akane: =blushes=  
Chette: Good! What about you Akane?   
Akane: huh?  
Chette: are you happy that Ranma kissed you?  
Akane: =nods=  
Chette: I can't hear you...  
Akane: H-Hai  
Chette: EXCELLENT! YOU TWO ARE MARRIED NOW!

Ranma and Akane: WHAT?!  
  
Chette: =looks at Ranma= can't take a joke? :P =looks at FreeTheSoul888= do not worry, Akane is not mad :) and she won't kill you :P right Akane?

Akane: nods

WiNd - thank you!!!   
  
Chette: Four (4) more chapters to go!  
  
Akane: Chette don't own any of us. We belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video. English is not her first language. Also, Chette Loves Philip so much because Chette said that God gave Philip to her.

Chette: can I have a request? please visit my Ranma page... the url is located in my profile page and please leave a message at the tagboard or guestbook.. thank you. I want to know if the htmls in my ranma page fanfics are really cool

**BORN TO LOVE YOU?   
Ranma 1/2 Fanfic **

**Part 17: Kimochi...**

Kasumi, hearing Akane's footsteps. She walked towards the door and opened it, Akane at first blinked and ask herself why would Kasumi open up a door for her?

As if Kasumi knows what she wants to ask, "I am just worried about you and Ranma" she said,

Akane nodded slowly, "I had a nice time with Ryouga-kun. He is such a nice friend" she said, putting off her shoes.

"Akane dear, aren't you tired of this situation?" she asked, "you are just torturing Ranma and yourself" she added,

Akane looked at her sister, "Ranma has the power to make me mad and has the ability to speak harsh words towards me" she said,

Kasumi then smiled, "Oh, but you know guys. Most of the time, they don't mean what they say" she said,

Akane blinked,

Ding-Dong 

Hiroshi blinked and looked at the clock. Who could it be? Who could visit him at this hour? He shrugged and then opened the door. He gasped. "RANMA?"

"Yo.. Hiroshi.. can you do me a favor?" Ranma asked, wiping his tears.

Hiroshi opened the door widely, "Anything for you" he said, "Come on in..." he added, after all... He is Ranma's friend.

"Do you have anything to offer? so that I can forget that Kawaiikune (uncute)?" he asked,

"Ranma...?"

Back at the Tendous...

After a pause...

Kasumi blinked, "Akane? Are you okay?" she asked, concern.

Akane sighed, "Yeah..." she said, "don't mean what they say..." she whispered.

"Did You said something?" Kasumi asked,

Akane smiled "Um.. N-No, I didn't... it's nothing...I'm going to bed" she said, putting her slippers and started walking towards the stairs. But before she could step on the stairs, she heard Kasumi called her name. She looked at her, "What is it Oneechan?"

"Did you eat dinner already?" she asked, Akane nodded. "Oh okay, I'll just cook something for Ranma then"

Akane stared at Kasumi, "Ranma is still not home?" she asked, she looked at the clock at the wall. It said, 11:05. "He should be home by now" she added,

Where is He?

Hiroshi opened the door of his apartment and saw Daisuke. He frowned and pointed their friend on his sofa. "He's been like that ever since he came here, He wanted to forget Akane-san and I really don't have anything to offer. Did you bought something?" he asked,

Daisuke nodded and raised his hand, holding a bag of beers. "This is the only one I can think of" he said,

"Well at least there is, Come on in" Hiroshi said.

Minutes later... 

Pillows were sprawled in the floor of Hiroshi's apartment. The three of them were sitting on the floor. Daisuke and Hiroshi were not drunk, but their friend is... very much. Daisuke and Hiroshi looked at each other and frowned. Ranma is already drunk but he could not forget Akane.. so the 'beer thing' wasn't successful.

Ranma is drunk, depressed and his eyes were so red and puffy.

Hiroshi and Daisuke looked at Ranma. Ever in their life, they don't expect that they will see their friend like this. Their friend was reputed as the BEST MARTIAL ARTIST. Which means He is very strong in every aspects of life, (or that's what they thought) But... right now, their friend wasn't that guy... this guy is totally different than the egoistic proud Ranma Saotome they knew.

True. This wasn't the first time they saw Ranma drunk. But this is the worst scenario.

"She is so hic stupid! Why did she choose that.. that pig boy!" Ranma yelled, then he drunk some beer again.

Hiroshi sighed, he pulled the beer on Ranma's hand. "Ranma, that's enough." Hiroshi said,

Ranma pushed him away, "Oh Shut up! hic I want to forget that Baka Onna! I don't want to remember hic her face!" he said, wiping his tears.

"Come on Ranma, Hiroshi is right, that's enough" Daisuke said,

Ranma tried to smile, "Can you hic imagine? hehehe... hic Ranma Shaotome! The greatesh Martial Artist and all girls go gagash ova me! has been dumped by a kawaiikune girl?" he asked, poking hard at Hiroshi. "But hic this one is different... this one..." he hits his chest hard, "This hurt as HELL" he leaned at Daisuke, "Dish you hear me?" he asked at Daisuke, "HELL! That kawaiikune sniffs hic" after he said that, another bunch of tears coming out of his eyes.

Hiroshi and Daisuke could help but to pity him, They know that when Shampoo almost dumped Ranma, He didn't act like this. True. Ranma tried everything to bring back Shampoo to like him, but not like this.

"What happen?" Daisuke asked,

Hiroshi sighed, "Akane-san... accepted Ryouga's Love" he said,

"Oh," Daisuke frowned, he couldn't help but to feel jealous to Ryouga. He expected that Akane would end up with Ranma, but if not Ranma... might as well him. He likes Akane from the very start but he stopped and lost his hope when Ranma came into the picture. But... now Akane accepted Ryouga's Love and Dumped Ranma... how he wish he did not stopped there. If another guy will get Akane away from Ranma, he has the chance then. His thoughts where interrupted when Ranma started talking again.

"Sniffs.. I did not mean what I said back there guys" he said, bowing his head. "I don't want to give up on her b-be-becaush...I...I Love her..." he said, crying.

Hiroshi looked at Daisuke, "You don't have to tell us Ranma. We know" he said, then he looked back at Ranma. But He almost jumped on his seat when Ranma grabbed his collar.

"DID YOU HEAR ME! I LOVE HER!"

Hiroshi gulped, "O..Okay.. T-That's good Ranma, why don't you just go home and tell her that?" he asked,

Ranma released Hiroshi's collar and laughed, "Are you crazy! She got Ryouga!" Ranma cried "SHE DOESN'T LIKE ME...hic...AFTER ALL THESE YEARS"

Hiroshi and Daisuke sighed,

"SHE STILL hic see ME AS hic A PERVERT who came into her house ... and a free hic loader" he said, sniffs.

"Ranma..." Hiroshi sighed and stop. It's no use to explain everything to Ranma now.

Ranma wiped his tears, "Why am I sad? I still have Shampoo, Ucchan and Kodachi right?" Ranma asked,

"............"

Ranma sighed, "Why it hurts so bad?! I mean, Shampoo can hic get along with moouse and I don't care, Even Ucchan to Konatsu for all I care, or Kodachi to Mikado" he said, then drunk another beer, after a few seconds he stopped drinking and wiped the beer on his mouth. "But-But why Akane? Why can't I stand seeing Akane with some other guy?"

Daisuke frowned, "It's because you love her" he felt a nudge at Hiroshi and shook his head.

But Ranma heard that, "I know, now I realized it. But She is gone hic...gone..." Ranma cried,

"Ranma"

"She is gone.. hic... she can't be mine anymore... I.. lost her... and hic it's all my fault..."

Hiroshi and Daisuke look at each other and sigh

After a few minutes... 

Ranma slept at the sofa, Hiroshi and Daisuke sighed. At long last Ranma's murmuring and venting has finished.

"I guess I have to call Akane-san then" Hiroshi said, he saw Daisuke looking at Ranma, "Daisuke you okay?" he asked,

Daisuke blinked and nodded, "Y-yeah.. It's just that, I am not used seeing Ranma like this and-" he sighed and looked at Hiroshi, "I am not used seeing or hearing Akane with someone else other than Ranma" he said,

Hiroshi and Daisuke walked towards the phone. As they were walking, Daisuke continued, "I set my heart on this... I told myself that I have no chance to Akane, with Ranma as her fianc" he said, "but hearing this... I felt so mad at myself, If someone can take Akane away from Ranma, it means I got the chance but I let it slipped away, I..." he sighed,

Hiroshi smiled, "Yo Daisuke.. don't worry about that. I Like Akane-san too, and I wanted her to be my girlfriend. Just like you, I stopped loving her when Ranma came into the picture but I am not hurt, because I know that the right girl for me is somewhere out there.. waiting for me" he said, then he patted Daisuke, "She'll come at the right time for you" he said,

Daisuke nodded, "so... do you think Ranma and Akane are meant to be together?" he asked,

Hiroshi smirked, "I'll bet my life for that. I am one hundred percent sure that they'll ended up together" he said, as he picked up the phone.

Tendous... 

The phone rang... Akane run downstairs and yelled at Kasumi, "I'll get it" she said, then she picked up the phone. "Moshi, Moshi?"

"Is this the Tendou's?"

Akane blinked, It's a guy's voice... "Yes this is Akane speaking"

"Oh, Akane-san, t-this is Hiroshi"

Akane smiled, but Hiroshi's voice became nervous. "Oh, Hello Hiroshi... Are you looking for Ranma?" she asked,

"Iie (no) as a matter of fact, he is here in our house and right now he is sleeping. Maybe when he wakes up, we will help him to walk"

Akane nodded, "Thanks a lot Hiroshi.. is he okay?" she asked,

"actually he is drunk"

"Huh?"

"Yeah.. um okay Akane-san.. Do not worry, He'll be back before the sun-shines ja mata!"

Akane put the phone down and Kasumi approached her sister. "Who was that Akane-chan?"

Akane looked at Kasumi, "That was Hiroshi, he said that Ranma will be back before the sun shines"

To be continued...

Ranma: WHOA... =glares at Chette= why did you made me a wimpy baby!  
Chette: I just showed to everyone that you're also a HUMAN Ranma. With feelings.  
Akane: Hai! Kimochi meaning Feelings.  
Ranma: But I am not a WIMPY BABY!  
Chette: Showing your true feelings, will not make you a WIMPY BABY.  
Ranma: oh...  
Chette: God bless!   
Akane: See you next time :D


	18. Sudden Confession

**Do you have a Personal Journal/Diary or blog? I am looking for people who have one.. I started READING and WRITING personal blogs now. Can I have their Link? and can I link your blog to mine? The blog url is at my profile page   
  
Thanks A LOT!**

**Read my other Fanfics This is not the only Fanfic I have written   
I also have a new fanfic called, "The Gift" Check it out **

**----------------**

Ranma: Are they going to patch things up now?  
Chette: er.. hehehe...   
Akane: That means no .

micchan - arigato!!! :) yeah OCC Ranma huh? even Ranma agrees :P  
yuffie - then read hehe   
  
amigoeva - I agree with you! and hehe ignore Ranma, he just wants Ryouga to be with someone so that Ryouga will not bother Akane anymore :P  
  
SailorSakura - Random? what do you mean? ooh you hate people who drink? me too . hehe   
  
f-zelda - well . this is what I wrote in the past .   
AnimeObsessionFantasy - ohh you better read it :P   
Key - ooh I agree. I don't want to meet 'hangover :P'   
MercuryDestiny - hahaha hear that Ranma? don't get drunk again :P   
FreeTheSoul888 - Thank you very much! yeah.. unexpected huh? Ranma drinking :P   
vena A.K.A katrina-chan - Where is Katrina then?  
WiNd - Domo Arigato!!!   
  
Sieg1308 - hai hai! hehe can you pre-read my other fanfics? the newly ones :D Friendship bracelet will be up next week :D   
  
Desktop Creator - A true man must not be afraid to express himself =bows= hehe oi! can't wait for you other chapter... I will post it on the next update but I must know Akane's curse in your fanfic... before I'll make a Bg about it.   
  
Ranma: Three (3) more chapters to go.  
  
Akane: Chette don't own any of us. We belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video. English is not her first language. Also, Chette Loves Philip so much because Chette said that God gave Philip to her.

** BORN TO LOVE YOU?   
Ranma 1/2 Fanfic **

**Part 18: Sudden Confession**

Akane went upstairs and sighed, she closed her bedroom door and leaned on it. What a relief. She was getting worried about Ranma. But now, she knows that Ranma is just staying at Hiroshi's apartment. Then, she remembered that Hiroshi said that Ranma is drunk. She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. After a few seconds, she opened up her eyes and her eyes caught the black tape at her table.

She walk towards her table and picked the black tape. This tape had caused so many problems in her life. But she knows it was her fault. She choose not to ignore the tape. If only she had ignored the black tape in the beginning, these things won't happen.

She remembered Kasumi's sentence earlier, Other guys are like that. That is so true, especially with Ranma. There were times he doesn't mean what he said, Ranma has insensitive mouth, so she should have expect something like this when talking to Hiroshi and Daisuke. Again, she sighed. If only she had ignored it.

She put the tape and sat on her bed, she looked outside. The moon is still shinning, the wind was so cold, and she felt alone. She hugged herself and remembered how she kissed Doctor Toufou. Just because of her stupid selfish desires... even it is prohibited, forbidden and not right at all... she kissed Doctor Toufou.

Speaking of Doctor Toufou, she needs to tell to Kasumi what happen. As if its a cue, there was a knock at her door, the door opened and it was Kasumi.

"Akane-chan, will I lock the house now?" she asked,

Akane shook her head, "I'll lock it when Ranma is home" she said,

"Oh okay, Oyasumi Akane-chan" Kasumi said, she was about to closed the door when Akane yelled her name. She blinked, "What is it Akane?" she asked,

"I was wondering if you have a minute Oneechan?" she asked,

Kasumi entered fully the room, "I always have the time for my sister" she said,

Akane felt butterflies in her stomach, "Oneechan... I don't know how to say this but please do not get angry at me... please..." she said, Kasumi blinked but nodded, "I kissed Doctor Toufou." she said, directly.

Kasumi gasped,

"It was an accident, he was talking about me being the new me and-"

Kasumi force a smile, "Y-You don't have to say this Akane-chan... I mean... True, Doctor Toufou and I dated once or twice.. but that doesn't mean we are couple I mean-"

Akane interrupted her, "Oneechan, stop lying to yourself. Doctor Toufou is in love with you, He is trying his best to compose his self right now so that He can be with you... You told me once... that I need to be true to myself" Akane said, smiling. "I am going to follow that advice now... but please Oneechan... follow your own advice too" she added,

Kasumi blushed, "A-Are you really sure that Doctor Toufou is in love with me?" she asked, her eyes hoping that is true.

Akane nodded, "I guess it's time for the two of you to get together" she said, smiling again.

Kasumi smiled, "Thank you so much Akane, and I wish you and Ranma could patch things up now" she said,

Akane nodded, "I'll try" she said,

Then after their short conversation, Kasumi bid goodnight once more to Akane and left her. Akane sighed, "Well that settles up between Oneechan and Toufou-san" she said, then she saw the black tape and remembered how Ranma reacted when he heard the tape... She also remembered how Ranma stabbed his heart because of the pain he gave to her. Ryouga is right. Ranma did not mean it... She should have ignored it from the very first start...

The hospital, the amnesia, remembering everything, Ryouga's secret and confession, and now Ranma drunk. It happen so fast. So fast that she could not even controlled it. She glanced at her alarm clock, just like the time... It's so fast and you could not control it. One glance you'll see it's 12:00am the next glance you'll see it's already 3:00am.

Akane sighed, "Ranma..."

Meanwhile..

When Hiroshi and Daisuke saw Ranma woke up, they told Ranma to go home. But since Ranma is so drunk, they decided to help Ranma. Even though Ranma can handle himself, with his condition they have to be sure that Ranma will be home. Plus, they can't break what they said to Akane.

At the street...

The two boys were helping a drunk Ranma, One arm was on Hiroshi's shoulder and the other one is at Daisuke's shoulder. Ranma chuckled and continued to sing an American jingle.

"For he's a jolly good fellow, For he's a jolly good fellow For he's a jolly good fellowwwwww....There's no body scan deny!" Ranma sang, then he looked at his friend, "come on! shing with me!" he said,

Daisuke and Hiroshi sighed and ignored him.

Ranma sang again, "Row... Row.. Row.. yer voat... shently down da shream.. if you shee a crocodile, don't forgesh to scream! Wee!" he said, then he laughed.

Daisuke groaned. "Ranma please don't laugh! you're putting some weight when you do that!" he said,

Hiroshi stopped and looked at the gates. "Here is the Doujou Ranma" he said,

"Thank God" Daisuke whispered,

Ranma hiccup, "sankyu Hiroshi.. Daishuke hic" he said,

"Need any help, can you do it?" Daisuke asked, releasing Ranma.

Ranma smiled and stand straight "See, I shtill can"

"Okay, see tomorrow Ranma" Hiroshi said,

Ranma waves, "ADIOSH! AMIGOSH! (Adios Amigos)" then he salutes them, but Hiroshi and Daisuke did not see him do that.

Ranma shook his head, then he push the gates of the tendous. "Row.. Row.. Row your boat.. shently down da shream..." he continued to sing, "if you shee a crocodile.. don't forget..." he yawned, "to scream" he opened the front door "ECK!"

Someone's at the door... waiting for him.

Ranma smiled, "Yo! Akanesh hic, howdy!" he said, as he salutes her.

Akane did not moved, "What time is it?" she asked,

Ranma acted as if he has a watch, "I don't know.. my watch ish not working" he said, as he taps his arm, "shee?" he said,

"It's already 3am Ranma. And why are you drunk?" she asked,

Ranma yawned, "Why sho many questions? you're not my wife" he said, frowning.

"I am not your wife but I am your fiancée" Akane said, sternly. "That is why I can ask these questions" she said, now controlling her anger.

Ranma chuckled, "really?" he asked, now approaching Akane. He stopped in front of Akane and grabbed her shoulders. Akane blinked and then Ranma forcibly kissed Akane on the Lips.

Akane gasped at the Kiss and the sensation. She had longed to Kiss Ranma again but.. not like this! The first time She kissed him was when Ranma became a cat, the next was before Ranma lost his consciousness and now he is drunk. Not like this! She struggled and push Ranma away.

Ranma almost lost his balance and wiped his mouth, "What's the matter Akane?" he asked,

"What are you doing Ranma?" she asked, gasping.

"You're mine Akane" Ranma said, then started approaching Akane again. Akane got scared, she backed away, "You've got that? You're mine" he said again,

"Why don't we just talk about this first thing in the morning, right now.. you're drunk and-" she stopped when she felt the wall on her back. Then a few seconds later, Ranma put his arms at the wall, trapping Akane. "R-Ranma please..." Akane said,

Ranma smiled evilly and whispered in Akane's ear. "How many shimes (times) did you, called me a perversh? (pervert)" he asked, he put his hand on top of Akane's thighs.

Akane blushed, "R-Ranma.." she said, good thing she's wearing pajamas.

Ranma nodded, "Yes Akane... you like this idea? of me caressing your thighs? Hic" he said, smiling evilly.

Akane gasped, "No.. please Ranma.. not like this" she said, as she shut her eyes and looked down. Then a few seconds later, she saw Ranma moving away from her, she looked at Ranma who was now just standing in front of her, looking down. "Ranma?"

"Do you love him Akane?" he asked, softly.

Akane blinked, trying to compose herself. "W-Who?"

Ranma clenched his fist, "R-Ryouga?"

"W-What?"

Ranma looked at Akane, "Do you love him?" he asked, again.

"Ranma?" Akane said, without thinking she bit her lip.

Ranma closed his eyes, "I shaw you and shim hugging, did hic you really dump me?" he asked, again. But not looking at her.

Akane felt her tears coming out of her eyes.

"Are you really going to dump me?"

"Ranma"

Ranma opened his eyes and looked at Akane sadly, "Are you?"

Akane closed her eyes and sighed, then she opened her eyes and looked at Ranma, "Can we just talk this later? I think you need to rest" she said,

Ranma ignored that statement. "Akane... Why did you choose him, i-inshted of me?" he asked, his voice full of sadness. Ranma clenched his fist, "I won't stop you, but I want to ashked why?" Ranma starts to cry,

"........."

"I am your Fiancé right?" Ranma said "he is just your pet"

Seeing Ranma's tears. Akane felt her tears flow freely on her cheek. But she said nothing.

Ranma growled at Akane, "Why can't you ansher me?! damnit! You know the reason why I got drunk?" he asked,

"..........."

"it's because of you!" Ranma pointed Akane. "Damn!" Ranma walked towards Akane and held Akane's hands. He didn't stop here, he kneeled in front of her. "I LOVE you Akane, That damn black shtape wash the cause of all this, I was just afraid to tell Hiroshi and Daisuke about my feelings. But What I said about Shampoo, Skodachi sob and Ukyou are true but what I told them about you aren't true," he said, "did you remember I paused before saying I almost want to give up on you?" he asked, crying.

".................."

Ranma growled and stood up. "Fine..." he tried to calm his self. He couldn't get answer and Akane stood up there doing nothing and not answering his questions. He looked at Akane coldly, "If MY AKANE IS DEAD Then your Ranma is also dead" he said, "I mean who cares, Maybe I really do meant what I said back at the tape. You and Ryouga deserved to be together, a pig and pig slop" he said, with a disgust in his face.

Akane shivered, Ranma just called her a pig slop. She raised her hand and slapped Ranma's face.

Ranma's eyes winded and reached to touch the cheek that has received Akane's slap.

Akane shake her head, "I was just... speechless earlier, and I was thinking of what to tell you without ruining this.. thing happening to us... but as usual... your big fat mouth gets in a way too, now...I really don't mean it when I say you're a jerk.. but now I do! You're a JERK!" she yelled, and then she run away from Ranma.

To be continued...

Ranma: And here I thought they will be okay in this chapter!!!!   
Chette: ehehe.. . well don't blame me.. blame my past :P  
Akane: Demo.. Demo... this story is really one heavy drama...  
Ranma: yeah and she made me a wimpy.  
Chette: for the last time I did not made you a wimpy  
Ranma: Whatever...


	19. Welcome back Ranma and Akane

**Do you have a Personal Journal/Diary or blog? I am looking for people who have one.. I started READING and WRITING personal blogs now. Can I have their Link? and can I link your blog to mine? The blog url is at my profile page**

Thanks A LOT!

**Read my other Fanfics This is not the only Fanfic I have written   
New Fanfic called, "Till I met you" read it please?**

**----------------**

Ranma: Okay.. now ARE they going to patch things up?  
Chette: READ   
Akane: That's a possibility.. anyways, Shoutouts!

Key - Well.. hehehe yep.. Chette-chan loves cliffhangers .

Mensa-13 - yeah... yep.. Akane in the story should have... burn it from the start. Yep.

vena - Hello Vena! Say hello to Katrina for me :) have you visited Ranma's page of Chette-chan? Oh.. hehe don't worry, Ranma will be happy now :)

The 13th Knight - chette says thanks :) and yes so many grammar errors but she wrote this when she was a kid.. so sorry for that :)

Desktop Creator - arigato! but I think Chette is going to add.. another fanfic.

amigoeva - it was.. a chapter... the continuation of the chapter 18, when Ranma drank .

dmoney - Thank you, Chette said :)

Sieg1308 - Thank you Seig! Akane hugs Seig oh yeah, Chette said that friendship bracelet chapter 5 will be emailed to you.. on wednesday ok? She is kinda busy because of prelims and other computer exams.

FreeTheSoul888 - Awww... don't worry, Everything is going to be okay... just 1 more chapter and it's going to be okay, but I think Chette is going to post another new fanfic :)

avolare - Ranma cannot control his mouth.. when he is normal.. and even more when he is drunk.

WiNd - Chette already did :)

bubct222 - Chette did. Hai. That's our Chette :) oh yeah she forgot that.. well she can't change it :P it was a past fanfic :P not only that.. she forgot to put that Ranma kissed Akane when she has an amnesia :P er.. blush hehe...

MercuryDestiny - Oh did you know that Chette-chan loves DDR too:)

AnimeObsessionFantasy - I agree:)

micchan - Chette says, "Thanks!" Oh yeah.. Ranma acted OOC in other chapters but like Chette said, that... even though Ranma thinks that Chette made him a wimpy baby.. it's not really.. Chette is just showing that Ranma is a human too and can be hurt. Remember when Ranma became weak? He was like this too..

Ranma: Two more chapters to go! (This is included :P) So that means.. next update.. it's the finale!

Akane: Chette don't own any of us. We belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video. English is not her first language. Also, Chette Loves Philip so much because Chette said that God gave Philip to her.

** BORN TO LOVE YOU?  
Ranma 1/2 Fanfic **

**Part 19: Welcome back Ranma and Akane...**

Ranma stood there for awhile, a hand mark appeared in his cheek. He blinked, he realized what he just said, and that woke him up. "A-Akane! wait up!" he yelled, he run towards Akane's room and tried to open it. "Akane! I am sorry!" he said, he starts banging the door.

Inside the room...

Akane was crying "Baka..."

"Akane please, Akane"

Akane closed her eyes, "leave me alone!" she yelled, "I hate you Ranma!"

"I hate you Ranma!" Ranma as he heard her, he stops banging Akane's door and froze.. now Akane really hated him... What have I done. He asked himself, as he looked at his hands. Then a tear fell on his left hand and he realized, he was crying again. "Ranma... no baka..." he said to himself.

Morning...

Akane woke up as the light that comes from her window shine on her face. She realized that she must have slept as she cries on her pillow. She yawned, stretched up and after that... she stood up.

Then after doing those... she noticed again the "black tape". She frowned, Then a thought came into her mind... If... Ranma didn't mean what He said in this tape... then, maybe he doesn't mean what he said last night too. It is obvious that Ranma was drunk last night... She should have been understanding. "Well, now I am really tired of this..." she said, "and you black tape... I should have burn you in the first place" she said, as she grabbed the tape and went out of her room.

Kitchen...

Akane entered the Kitchen and saw Kasumi, "Ohayo Kasumi" she said, as she put the black tape at the counter.

"Ohayo Akane-chan" Kasumi said, looking at her sister washing her face. She pulled out a towel and gave it to Akane, "How are you this day?" she asked,

Akane smiled at her as she received the towel, "I think I am okay now" she said, then she gave the towel back to Kasumi. "Do you have any matches around here Oneechan?" she asked,

"Why?"

"I need to burn something" she said,

"Well I'll look for one but before that, why don't you go and check up Ranma?" Kasumi asked, then she gave her a tray. In the tray, there's a plastic bowl, with a mixture of water and alcohol and a medicine. "I think he really overdo it last night" she said, giving Akane a cloth.

"But the matches-"

"I'll look for matches don't worry Akane-chan" she said,

Akane nodded.

Ranma's room...

Ranma opened his eyes as he felt someone put a cloth on his forehead. "K-Kasumi?" he asked, but then his vision became clear and he saw.. "...Akane" he said, then he tried to sit up but he felt a pain in his head. "OUCH!"

Akane touched Ranma's arm, "here.. drink this medicine" she said, then she grabbed the glass of water as Ranma picked up the medicine in her hand.

Ranma drank the medicine and took the glass of water, "Why are you here anyways?" he asked, then he drank the water straightly. "As I've recalled... you hated me..." he added,

Akane bit her lip, "I.. I want to apologize..." she said, she bowed her head.

"I think that's my line" he said, then he saw Akane shook her head, Ranma blinked, "For what then?" he asked,

Akane looked at him, "For slapping you last night"

Ranma force a smile. "Oh that?... that was nothing... I am glad you slapped me though..." he said, then he smiled for real to her. "Well, if you didn't slapped me, I am not going to wake up and realized what I've said to you..." he said,

Silence...

Ranma grimaced but he took a deep breath and opened his mouth. "Akane are you dating guys?" Ranma asked, then he saw Akane shakes her head. "If not then.. what are you doing-?"

Akane smiled lamely, "SHOPPING"

"S-Shopping?"

Akane nodded, "Why? What did you think I am doing?" she asked,

Ranma blushed, "I thought you're... dating guys for real..." he said, "I am sorry for jumping to conclusion" he said, then without thinking... He grabbed Akane's hands. Akane blinked, "Akane, let's stop this madness and changes. Can we go back to Normal now?" Ranma asked, pleadingly.

Akane nodded, "Yeah... I mean... I am going back to being Me as Akane... not buying so many things and saving money for my future... so that my future husband won't experience financial problems" she said, blushing.

Ranma smiled but his smile faded when he remembered, Ryouga... "Oh, that's nice. Your future husband sure is lucky" Ranma said

"How about you Ranma?" Akane asked,

Ranma smiled sleepily, "I am also going back to being the real Ranma, drinking Liquor makes me loses my battles and even martial arts... plus It's definitely not me."

"I am glad, welcome back Ranma Saotome" Akane smiled,

"You too Akane Tendou" Ranma smiled,

Then the realized, they are still holding each other hands. They blushed and released their gripped.

Akane coughed, "ah, Ranma do you still want to know the answer for your question last night?" Akane asked,

Ranma blinked, "I asked.. something? What is it?" he asked,

"You don't remember?" Akane asked, Ranma shook his head. Akane bit her lip.

Ranma looked at her, "Akane?"

Akane smiled and shakes her head, "Oh no, it's okay, I ah, going to leave you now.. you need to rest" she said, but before she could stand up, she felt Ranma grabbed her hand.

"I want to know what happened"

Akane gulped, "It's no important Ranma"

"Please?"

Akane sigh "Alright. You asked me, if I do love Ryouga"

"Do you?" Ranma asked, softly

Akane shakes her head, "I don't" she said, smiling. Then she saw a light in Ranma's eyes. She smiled, so.. he is back.. the Ranma Saotome he knew... is back. "Okay Ranma.. I need to-"

"Why are you hugging him, when you dated him?" Ranma asked,

Akane sighed, "It was my last hug for him being Ryouga and P-chan"

Ranma gasped, "You know now!"

Akane nodded, "Yes. I know Ranma, you even told me that you're my fiancé and he is just my pet" she said, remembering his words.

"I said that!"

Akane nodded, "But don't worry. Before you told me that, I already know the whole truth. Ryouga confessed to me and told me also why you didn't tell me the whole truth." she said, and then she smiled, "It's very honorable for you to keep Ryouga's secret. You are a truly martial artist" she said,

"Akane"

"So that's it I-"

Ranma gulped, "...and I got a feeling it wasn't just Ryouga secret, that you know" he said, then he looked deeply at Akane's eyes. "Even my secret. I blurted it out right?"

"What secret?"

"My F-feelings for you"

To be continued...

Ranma: WHY DID YOU STOP THERE!  
Chette: The next chapter will be the finale :D  
Akane: So are we going to host for another fanfic then?  
Chette: yeppers!  
Ranma: Can't wait!


	20. Born to Love you

**Do you have a Personal Journal/Diary or blog? I am looking for people who have one.. I started READING and WRITING personal blogs now. Can I have their Link? and can I link your blog to mine? The blog url is at my profile page**

Thanks A LOT!

**Read my other Fanfics This is not the only Fanfic I have written   
New Fanfic called, "Akane's 18th Birthday" read it please?**

Also I am planning to get a domain for my Ranma and Akane page... any suggestions what domain name I'll use? 

**Visit my Ranma page :) and read my fanfics there... leave a comment too  
Thank you!**

**----------------**

Ranma: Okay.. This is the finale Chette!  
Chette: I know! I know! Care to do the Shoutouts?  
Ranma: uh.. sure.

bubct222() - yeah! chette loves DDR and um... looks at Chette are you pretty good in DDR?

Chette: Well a bit... but I can dance up to 4 to 5 stars dance :) well yeah, my other friends don't like DDR too but Philip Labsie (my fiance) love it :) and even though he makes fun of himself playing the DDR, at least the important for him is that It is making me smile or laugh :P Black tape yeah it is left on the table but this is the last chapter :P as for the favorite song... oh I got the complete mp3s of Ranma 1/2 :P (would you believe it?) from the series, to the specials and to the Docos :P but my favorites are...

From Ranma 1/2:

1. "Ranma to Akane no Baraado" (The Ballad of Ranma and Akane);  
2. "Heart to Nibunaisho" (Heart one half sung by Akane, Ranma, Ryouga and Kunou)  
3. "Kawaiikune, Irokegane" (Uncute, Unsexy sung by Ranma)  
4. "Lambada Ranma" (sung by all the characters)  
5. "Konya wa Eiporiru Fuure" (Happy April fool's day sung by Ranma)

From other animes...

1. Scarlet (from ayashi no ceres)  
2. Be for you, Be for me (from Love Hina; sung by Keitaru and Naru)  
3. I Miss you (from Sailormoon; sung by Usagi and Seiya)  
4. Yume Miteiyou (from Sakura Wars)  
5. Hitotsu Dake (Card Captor Sakura)

and many more :) if you need something let me know maybe I can help you :)

Samantha - thank you. Read Chette other fanfics

Key - WELL SAID :P but the kiss.. looks at Akane dunno...  
stargazer75 - this is the last chapter   
Sieg1308 - hey! hows out of town?   
f-zelda - Next sunday  
WiNd - Do not worry, Chette is going to post another fanfic.. (as usual)  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - Thank you for the candy! gives the candy to Akane  
LoriLynn1 - er this is the final chapter --oo  
cherrybloss9 - yeah and mine too...

The 13th Knight - Oh but you're gonna read another Chette fanfic right? right? yeah.. I agree with that.. that she bring out our characters so...so...unique...

MercuryDestiny - idea what idea? Hey don't grabbed the DDR! Share it with us!

Chette: ohhh.. Ranma can dance?

Ranma: heh, they don't call me greatest martial artist if I cannot dance! Martial arts is like a dance ya know and...

Chette: whatever.. just continue reading the shoutouts :P

Desktop Creator - Chette made a beautiful layout for your fanfic. And she is thinking of signing up a domain name for Ranma and Akane fanfic.. what do you think?

amigoeva - of course it is :)

FreeTheSoul888 - yeah bud, this isn't only Chette fanfic, so read her other fanfics.

ne0nhunteR - then read.

Ranma: THE FINALE!

Akane: Chette don't own any of us. We belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video. English is not her first language. Also, Chette Loves Philip so much because Chette said that God gave Philip to her.

_ "...and I got a feeling it wasn't just Ryouga secret, that you know Even my secret. I blurted it out right?" _

_"What secret?" _

_"My F-feelings for you" _

** BORN TO LOVE YOU?  
Ranma 1/2 Fanfic **

**Part 20: Born to Love you (The Finale)**

"Right?"

Akane nodded slowly

Ranma bowed his head, "Soka (I see)," then he looked up at Akane again. "How did I say it? How did I blurt it out?" he asked, it's now or never. No more... denying...

Akane saw Ranma's determined face, "Are you sure you want-" she stopped when Ranma nodded, "yokatta (okay), you came home.. drunk and we had a little.. argument, then suddenly you approached me and k-kissed me..." Akane said, she blushed.

Ranma blushed too, but he urged Akane to continue the story.

"I... struggled...It's not that, I don't like the kissing part" Akane said, now playing with the cloth of her dress, and blushing furiously, "but because... you were drunk and you were hurting me...you were scaring me..." she said,

"Did I stop when you struggled?" Ranma asked,

"H-Hai." Akane gulped, "then you said.. that I am yours..."

Ranma gulped, He recalled something like that... now his face is red as an apple.

"Ranma? Are you okay?"

Ranma laughed nervously, "yaahh! hahahaha I.. I am fine.. um.. go ahead..." he said, sweating all over. Even though he was drunk.. He remembered what happen... then a scene cross his mind, the scene where he caress Akane's thigh.. He shook his head and bowed, _I feel guilty..._

Akane however, she continued. "You weren't satisfied.. you feel me up..." she said, "and then.. after scaring me like that.. you released me.. and ask me if I love Ryouga..."

Ranma looked at her, "and you don't right?" he said, _ just making sure._

Akane shook her head, "anyway, I did not answered you and it made you... really angry" she said, "you said that you're my fiancé and Ryouga is just my pet" Akane sighed, remembering when Ryouga confess to her the whole truth. _ No more Pchan..._

"And then?"

"... and then you confessed that you.. L-Love me" Akane said,

Silence...

Akane stood up, "Okay Ranma, I really gotta go now.. I have to burn the tape. In the first place I should have ignored it." she said,

"...Akane."

Akane smiled at Ranma, "hmm?" she asked,

Ranma bowed his head, "D-Do you remember... the time before you became the new Akane?" he asked, "I was so mad at you and I let you do things. I stubbornly refused to make-up with you?" he asked, he looked up at Akane who nodded, "It's because I was so mad... at you... at Doctor Toufou... I thought... you were in love with him again" he said,

Akane felt her knees weaken, _Masaka? (Could it be?)_

"and when I found out, that it was my fault... I couldn't forgive myself... I was so ashamed... I couldn't face you anymore... I hated you... for the first time... because... because..." Ranma closed his eyes and tears fell on his face.

"... you saw me.. kissing Doctor Toufou?" Akane asked, her face is now pale... "Ranma?" Ranma nodded, Akane gasped. "What have I done?" she asked herself.

Ranma knew where is this heading. He grabbed Akane's hands. "Please Akane.. don't hate yourself. It was not your fault. Forgive yourself" he said, as he looked at the trembling and crying Akane now. "Akane.. please.. hating yourself is not the solution" he said,

Akane looked at Ranma. "Why... do you always get the blame even though it was my fault? Why do you always suffer even though its not your fault? Is it me Ranma? I am such a Baka..." she asked, "Please Ranma... even for the first time... let me take care of this... don't be selfish... don't take all the blame" she said, sobbing.

"Akane-"

Then without words from her, she leaned forward and kissed Ranma. Ranma was taken by surprise, he did not expect this! Then he realized that Akane is kissing him again. He closed his eyes, calm his self, and kissed her back. But Before Ranma could deepen the kiss... he tasted Akane's tears. So He decided to end Akane's pain. He hesitantly ended the kiss and looked at Akane's eyes.

"Akane please.. forgive yourself..." he said, "and I want you to know.. what I said last night... I meant every thing I said..." he said, he lifted Akane's hands unto his lips and kissed them.. "AI... SHI.. TE...RU.. Akane-chan" he said,

Akane shakes her head, "Ranma.. if you're just saying this because you want me to feel better-"

Ranma shakes his head too, "I am saying this because this is the truth. I lied for almost two years... Akane.. two years... let me be honest to you and to myself... I LOVE YOU"

Akane cried harder,

"I LOVE YOU AKANE, FOR THE FIRST TIME I SAW YOU" Ranma said, "I-I was born t-to Love you" Ranma said, looking at Akane.

Akane gasped, That was so romantic

"I believe that I am here... on this earth for you" Ranma said, smiling. "Why I like Martial arts... why I became a Saotome.. an heir of the Musabetsu kakuto ... I am here... living for you" he said,

"Oh Ranma..." Akane sobbed, "But what about the pain... our arguments?" she asked,

Ranma shakes his head, "We always fought I know, We aren't good in controlling our anger. At first, I really want to Give up on you and that was true, we always fight. B-But I realized, I can't live without you. My heart wants you, I need you... That's why I didn't give up on you. I was BORN TO LOVE YOU" he released Akane's hand and bowed in front of Akane. "Please Forgive me for all the things I've done to you. Forgive me for being insensitive jerk..." he cried for a minute then he felt Akane's arms encircled his body. "A-Akane?"

"You don't know how long, I have waited just to hear those words Ranma" Akane said, "I was born to Love you too Ranma. I believe that too... I was destined to be with you... I am here on this earth for you"

"A-Akane!" Ranma wrapped his arms around Akane and hugged her tightly. "I Love you Akane... I Love you very much.. please don't leave me..." he begged,

Akane smiled and wiped her tears, "I won't Ranma... I love you too and let's work out this relationship... help me.. Ranma.." she whispered at Ranma's ear.

"Hai... We will make this relationship work Akane-chan"

That Afternoon...

We see Ranma and Akane at the backyard, looking at the fire.

"It's ready Akane" Ranma said,

Akane nodded and open her hand, she look at the black tape one last time and give it to Ranma. Ranma smiled and grabbed the tape. Then he threw the tape into the fire. After that, he walked towards the back of Akane and then, encircled his arms around Akane's waist... resting his chin on her head.

"That tape caused a lot of problems for us Akane. I am glad it was over" Ranma said,

Akane smiled and faced Ranma "Me too"

"but you know what? even though that tape caused so many problems... because of that tape.. it made our feelings clear to each other" Ranma said, Ranma smiled when he felt Akane nod, He leaned towards Akane, Akane understood so she closed her eyes and waited for Ranma's lips to touch hers. And when it did, she put her arms around Ranma's neck and Ranma kissed her passionately.

The Kiss lasted for a few more minutes... until...

CLICK CLICK CLICK

Ranma and Akane ended the Kiss and gasped, The family caught them KISSING!

"SAOTOME-KUN! THEY ARE BACK!"  
"YES TENDOU-KUN AND MUCH MORE IN LOVE!"  
"THAT'S FOR POSTERITY SIS"   
"ARA RANMA AND AKANE ARE BACK"  
"TENDOU! THIS TIME WE WILL CELEBRATE!"  
"YES THE WEDDING SAOTOME KUN!"

Akane gasped, "C-CHOTTO MATTE YO!" she yelled, then she looked at Ranma, who is just looking at their family, with no sign of fear or panic. "Ranma! have you heard them? They're planning another wedding again!"

Ranma looked at Akane and smiled, "Maybe they are right Akane. WE should get married now" he said,

All of them looked at Ranma. Their Jaw dropped.

Nabiki was the first one to recover, "Wow! What did you do to our Ranma?" Nabiki asked,

Ranma ignored Nabiki, he hugged Akane and smile at his father. "I AM READY TO MARRY POPS!"

Akane blushed

"THAT'S GOOD! RANMA!"   
"LET'S GO AND GET SOME MINISTER SAOTOME!"  
"INDEED!"  
"OH MY! RANMA AND AKANE! I AM SO HAPPY"

Akane blinked at Ranma, "You are just joking right?" she asked him.

Ranma shook his head "I MEAN it, I want us to get married so that, I won't lose you. I don't want to lose you Akane, the sooner we marry the better" Ranma said,

"But-"

Ranma kneeled in front of Akane, and held the a box "At least even they planned the wedding. They could not say that it was them who agree, just remember Akane... This isn't forced Akane... I will marry you now because I want too."

Akane started to cry, "Ranma?"

Ranma opened the box. Akane saw a beautiful ring, The family recognize the ring. It was supposedly the expensive ring for their wedding. It is a gift from Mrs.Saotome but the wedding was postponed that is why Akane didn't get it, But Ranma kept it. "I want to be the Lucky one Akane, Will you marry me?" he asked,

Mrs.Saotome appeared, "hello, what's happening here?" then she gasped seeing her son proposing to her favorite daughter in law.

"Will you?"

Akane wiped her tears, "I-I don't know what to say"

"It's just a yes or No answer" Ranma said, terrified now.

"Soka..." she smiled, then she threw herself to Ranma, "Hai! (yes) I Will marry you Ranma!" she said,

Ranma sighed with relief as Akane hugged him. Then he hesitantly pushed Akane, and he put the ring to Akane's finger. It fitted perfectly, then he kissed her hand. After looking through each other eyes, Ranma stood up straightly and leaned forward to kiss her again.

A few minutes...

The families were inside the House now... they were planning for the wedding. But Ranma and Akane were left at the backyard.

"Neh Ranma?"

"Yes Akane-chan"

Akane blushed "AM I PRETTY?" she asked, Ranma blinked, "PLEASE answer truthfully" she added,

Ranma smiled, "No you're not pretty"

Akane smile faded

"YOU'RE NOT PRETTY AKANE, YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL"

and after that, Ranma gave Akane another passionate kiss.

**END!**

Chette: Whoo! Another Past fanfic end! and for those people who emailed me asking if Daisuke and Hiroshi really Like Akane? The answer. **YES.**_ Watch Season 4 of Ranma 1/2: Episode 56 titled, "__Fukeyo kaze! Seishun wa nekketsuda" (Blow, Wind! To Be Young is to Go Gung-Ho) _When a teacher (Higuma Torajiro) worked in furinkan high to set up students in High spirits :) And the teacher forced Hiroshi and Daisuke to confess their Love for Akane inside the school... Ranma didn't like it though.. hehe (it was expected!) :D So What do you think Ranma and Akane? looks at Ranma and Akane eh?

Ranma and Akane: Kissing each other

Chette: sweat drop then saw Pchan all tied up ehehe.. I think their answer is.. Sugoi sweat drop well thanks for reading and supporting the fanfic! See ya later! Please read my other fanfic, I have another new past fanfic that I posted :D and continue to read my other fanfics! Sayonara!


End file.
